Love's Crazy Ways
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: He cheated on her, leaving her to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Now to get away from her past she, moves in with her aunt. Will her new band and school classmates drive her up the wall? Or will she find love again? What's a punk to do?
1. The Beginning

Okay...this is my **second **attempt at revising the first chapter...

Summary: He cheated on her, leaving her to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Now to get away from her past she, moves in with her aunt. Will her new band and school classmates drive her up the wall? Or will she find love again? What's a punk to do? And what about her ex?

* * *

**"Now boarding for train 266"**

'That's me...' a young girl thought grimly. As she made her way onto the train she passed by a young couple getting ready to probably go on their honeymoon. She sighed and walked up to the platform with her things.

'It's amazing how just two days ago** I **was that happy...' she thought indifferently. The she sat in her seat reminiscing on what had happened over the last two day...

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Kagome, dear where are you going?" her mother called from downstairs._

_"Koga's sick so I'm bringing him some home made soup to help him" she called out the door. At the time she was no older than sixteen with long beautiful raven with red highlights in it. As she walked through the crowded streets, she passed by a jewelry store. Inside she could see a man and a woman purchasing an engagement ring._

_'That'll be me someday' she thought dreamily as she walked up and into an apartment building. _

_'314...316...318... ah ha! Here it is 320' she thought passing each door. As she came to room 320 she heard moaning and pounding through the door on the other side of the door._

_"Harder Koggie...yes!" a female voice moaned._

_"Ahhh! Miya!" a male voice groaned._

_Kagome could not believe her ears. Inside was Koga...and with another woman._

_"Hey Koggie, I saw you with a girl a few days ago. Who was it?"_

_"Uh...that was my...sister. Yeah"_

_"You said you were an only child...You're cheating on me!" she said with an accusing tone._

_"Come on babe. You know I wouldn't do that to you...I love you..." Those last words struck her like a rock, causing her eyes to glaze over with an intense red color._

_**Dear asswipe,**_

_**Brought you something to feel better, but obviously your whore beat me to it. Oh and by the way...YOUR SISTER? What the fuck is up with that? You could have come up with a better excuse...I pity that whore if she believed you...oh well your loss. But you can keep the soup to remember me by...**_

_**Hope you rot in hell,**_

_**Kags**_

_Then she took the gum she was currently chewing and used it to plaster the note on, knowing full well it would not come off. After that she threw the pot of soup at the door breaking it and splattering it's contents on it. Inside the couple stopped their bickering for a minute as they heard glass breaking out side. As they rushed over to open the door they saw the destruction that Kagome had done and then they both glanced at the note she left but the girl was first to see it._

"_You liar! I knew you were cheating on me!" she yelled kicking him in the groin. He then fell to the ground clutching his family jewels as she stomped away. As he fell to the ground, he noticed the note that had been dropped onto the floor.

* * *

_

**End of Flashback**

And now here she was...on a train to start a new life with her aunt and cousin so she could finally finish school...who was she kidding. Her_ parole officer _suggest she move to a remote area so no one could press anymore charges..and it just so happened she had_ family_ out this way as well...nothing but a big conspiracy against her...that all it was...but something told her it _could_ have been worst...hell she could have been sent to the boonies to live with some hillbillies...or even **worst**...preps! At least she was here with her aunt and cousin...a very perverted cousin who can't keep his hands to himself in order to save his life...

"Kami must _really_ hate me to have sentenced me to such a fate..." she mumbled dropping her head to the window next to her.

* * *

There! Now that I've fixed it **again**! I hope it sound better! 


	2. Cousin Dearest not

Hello everyone! Thanks to you guys I accidentally fell asleep during science class and cut my arm on the table for laying there so long. And I wish more people would review!

Oh yeah... I'm just gonna say the last chapter was only a prologue so here's my disclaimer that I forgot last time. Sorry one track mind...

I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. Happy now?

* * *

Chapter 2:My cousin dearest...not 

"Miro get up you're going to be late!" his mother called from downstairs. All of the sudden a boy shot out of hisbed and into his closet. He came out in black pants and a purple shirt that read "Fool me once shame on you...fool me twice I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!".Then he dashed downstairs.(me and my cousin saw a hat that saidthatand fell in love with the phrase!)

"MirokuI have to tell you something before you go!" his mother called.

"Sorry no time gonna be late!" he called running out of the house.

'Oh wellI guess he'll find out when she gets here'

Kagome's P.O.V

"Finally! Off that hell on wheels"I yelled falling to the ground. As many of you all know, sometimes when people are in one place for a long time period, they tend to make scenes after awhile...that 's me! Besides whoever got the idea for a train ride overnight, arriving early enough forus to still makeschool must be shot. Yet hereI am getting off a train that left at 4:00 yesterday and getting here at 6:00 in the morning!Hopefully there's still happy hour somewhere...then againI don't know what'll happen if I went to school drunk.

As I walked out of the train stationI got strange looks from a lot of people. I guess they don't get punks much. Maybe I should tone it down a bit for my first day...I mean it's not everyday they get a punk...and a new half demon.

* * *

"Miroku god! What took you so long! I've beenwaiting here forever!" a boy yelled from under the shadows of a sakura tree. He had silver hair and two dog ears on topof his head. 

"Sorry Yash, I overslept. Any ways, have you seen Sango?"

"You're out womanizing a little early today, what's the occasion?"

"I just feel today something special is gonna happen"

"Whatever.I think you've taken the mink thing a little tooserious"

Then they saw a girlstompingup with a frown plasteredon her face. She was dressed in black pants and a dark magenta long sleeved shirt with another black shirt on top of it.

"What'sup with you" Inuyasha asked the girlgruffly.

"My parents want me to take an after school activity. They say it will "broaden my horizons" and all that crap" the girl answered.

"Ah, Lady Sango I have missed you so" Miroku said grabbing her hand.

"And if you don't remove your hand that will be missing also" she threatened. He quickly let go.

RING!

"And that would be the bell" Inuyasha said entering. When he turned the corner a blurr of black and red collided into him and then fell to the ground.

"Gees wench! The least you could do is apologize"

"I could...but I'm not gonna" she said walking away. Everyone in the hall stood shocked! A girl had just knocked into Inuyasha the baddest punk in Tkakhashi High and ignored him andwalked away not saying a word after.

'Did that girl just walk away from me? Hoe dare she! Just wait until I see her again...but that scent...she's a half demon like me'

Ring!

"Great! Now I'm late" he yelled running to his class"

* * *

"Hello, Higurashi I presume. This is your I.D, Gym uniform, Lockernumber, Combinationand Schedule. Your guide will be Sango Tamiya" the secretary said hading her the items. Then Sango came in. ( I know that sounded totally lame but what the hell) 

"Hi! You're the new kid. I bet they weren't exspecting a punk huh"

"Yeah" she said pulling the strap of her guitar up.

"Sweet ax do you play"

"Why do you think I'd be carrying it around?" I joked.

"Good point...Then again you could be just carrying the case to one around"

"Do you like being random or does itjust happen for you?" Kagome asked laughing right along with Sango.

"The names Sango and you?"

"Kagome"

"Well Kagome, your first class is Science. Try and sit in the back so the teacher won't call on you. I think my friends might be in that class so just look for thepunks. Theyalways sit in the back. All the preps andslutty cheerleaders sit in the front so you might pass out from their cheap perfume. Meet me in the bathroom after class and we'll go to the lounge for second period. We can stay there instead of going to a study hall. Then you'll beable to show uswhether o or not you carry that thing around for show"

"Okay...thanks...I guess" she said trying to process all that was given to her.

"See ya!" Sango yelled running dwon the hall.

* * *

Miroku's P.O.V

Just another day in Science.Regular being 50 of the class sleeping while she was giving a lesson. And Inuyasha...the lucky dog (no pun intended) sitting here snoring his head off. even ifI wanted to pay attteintion to this lessonI wouln't be able to hear it over himThen all of the sudden a beautiful girl came in and walked up to the teacher. She wore the most entrancing black skirt and aredshirt that read" being a hit-man is only my part-time job". Somehow I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't qiute place it

Kagome's P.O.V

"Class, we have a new student"

"Ooh look girls fresh meat." one preppy whore whispered. They must not know I'm half demon and can hear everything they say.

"Excuse me but where did you get your clothes from? A garage sale?" another one asked. She seemed to be the leader considering how her clothes where the sluttyiest andhow they hung over her every word. Naturally I couldn't go and let herget away with it.

"Yeah I was right in line behind your mother. She told me that she was getting you some pregnancy tests since you decided to prostitute to get your plastic surgery money" I shot back. Judging by the way she gasped after I knew she wasn't exspecting a new kid like me to be this bold.

"You don't talk to Kikyo like that!" her groupies said.

"Can Kikyo speak for herself?" I asked like I was talking to a little kid.

"I sure can bitch"

"Sorry, I may be half dog demon but I'm still single" I said. In Inu-Youkai Language a bitch is what you call a dog demon when they are taken. Obviously the other youkai in the room understood.Then I saw him...

Miroku P.O.V

Inuyasha had fianally woken up hearing the laughing after everyone heard Kagome's comeback.

"What did Imiss?" Inuyasha grogily asked.

"A new girl just put Kikyo in her place"

"AND YOU LET ME MISS IT!" Inuyasha yelled attracting everyone's attention. Oh my gosh...I've finally remember who I've seen her before.

Normal P.O.V

As everyone looked up at Inuyasha after his outburst Kagome couldn't help but notice the boy next to him and hos look of utter horror. And putting two and two toether she finally knew who he was.

"YOU! WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE!" they both screamed at eachother in unison.

"Um...go you both know eachother?" the teacher asked.

"Unfortunatly that excuse for life is...-"

"my cousin..." they mumbled.

* * *

MUWHAHAHA! Behold the evil cliffy monster! This chapter is actually longer but i had to cut it in half. I am seroiusly tired cause I had to tralve halfway throught the state to go shopping with my grandparents. Luckily for me I SLEPT THE ENTIRE 3 HOUR RIDE! And boy was that a peaceful nap. But nothing beats sleeping in science. 


	3. Burning Introductions

Hi everybody! You guys are so nice to me! It's like Christmas. I go to sleep and I wake up and people leave me special surprises like reviews! I am so happy...

Recap:

"Unfortunately that excuse for life is...-"

"my cousin..."

Chapter 3:

"Well that's a first" the teacher mumbled.

"You mean that wench is your cousin!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Hey Inu she's alright" Miroku said in her defense.

"Keh, she's the wench that made me late for class"

"You were the one that made yourself late not me!" Kagome shot back.

"You know, some of us would like to learn something today" Kikyo said annoyed.

"Don't worry you learn somethin'. Like how you should carry condoms whenever you leave the house...it would save you a few trips to the abortion office" Kagome mumbled. The whole class broke out in laughter.

"Why you little bitch"

"Kikyo I thought we went through this..." Kagome said as if she were talking to a child again.

"Now, now children calm down. Kagome why don't you tell us about yourself"

"Okay fine. As many of you already know I am an inu hanyou. My likes, music, guitars, racing, and fighting. I am a fifth degree black belt and specialize in 7 different forms of fighting. My dislikes are bullies, homework, and younger relatives...yep, guess this means I'll pretty much hate it here" she said, muttering that last part under her breath.

"Very good. You may sit by Inuyasha. Inuyasha raise your hand" the teacher directed. He complied, and then Kagome walked up to her desk. As she passed a jock in the front row he whistled at her. She smiled and blew him a kiss. But only Inuyasha saw the weird dust that flew out of her hands. Once she was at her desk Inuyasha saw her unnerving smirk and got worried.

'What is she up to?'

Then all of the sudden the dust ignited and the jock's desk caught on fire and the sprinklers came on. Everyone quickly evacuated the room, except for Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Oh...my...gosh! That...was...so funny!" Kagome said between laughs.

"You idiot! What if someone saw you" Miroku yelled smacking her upside her head.

"Hey that hurt, besides the key word is **if**"

"Correction. I saw" Inuyasha piped in.

"My bad. No one _important_ saw" she corrected.

"That doesn't change the fact that you just burnt up a desk" Miroku insisted.

"I know. I think I got all of his homework too" Kagome said snickering. But even though the sprinklers were still on the fire was still burning. Kagome looked up to see Miroku's face which clearly said 'what are you waiting for' and sighed. With a snap of her fingers the fire was gone.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am an inu-hanyou like yourself. I specialize in the element of fire" she said as a matter of fact.

"Like I asked before, what are you doing here? Isn't my visit at Christmas enough torture?" he said sighing. Kagome glared at him and snapped her fingers again.

RING!

"Well would you look at that there's the bell! Hopefully I won't see either of you around" she yelled running out of class.

"Um...Inu? What's that smell?"

"That would be...your pants on fire!" he yelled looking down. The fire was only focused on his pants and seemed harmless to any other thing it came in contact with, but wouldn't burn out. As soon as his pants ended high above his knees the fire burned out.

"KAGOME! GET BACK HERE!"


	4. Don't Wanna Fall In Love

And this is yet another part of my reconstruction to my fic... Chapter 4: Not this time

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't wanna fall in Love

'Oh my god! That was priceless! I f I get to do that to Miroku often I might be able to tolerate it here' she thought walking down the hall All of the sudden she collided with something and fell back.

"Man...they should put in traffic lights or 'somethin, this is the second time today" Kagome mumbled rubbing her abused butt.

"Watch where I'm going next time!" Kikyo snapped back.

'Speak of the devil'

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't know we had fragile anorexics in this school they should really put up signs for those kinds of things. I'll be sure to knock some air _in _you instead of out it looks like you're already deflating"

"What did you say?" Kikyo hissed.

"So you're deaf too? They should really have warnings around here for that"

"Listen, I don't care who you are but no one talks to me that way. I can make your life miserable in the blink of an eye...and whatever pathetic boy you wanted to get your attention won't even give you the time of day...though I don't see how anyone could want you" Kikyo said narrowing her eyes. Then suddenly, Kagome growled slamming her up into the wall by her throat.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I don't need **ANYONE**! I can take care of myself" she hissed as her eyes flashed a deep ruby for a split second. Then she could sense Sango making her way towards her. Kagome then began to laugh.

"You know what? Forget it. You're nothing but a waste of my time" she said dropping Kikyo to the ground and walking away. As she turned the corner she could see Sango looking for her. Sango saw Kagome and ran up to her.

"I've been looking all over for you! Come on!" she said dragging her inside the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked getting nervous as she saw Sango pull out a huge duffle bag from under the sink.

"We are going to fix you up for your first debut. You have to look presentable if you're going to blow us all away. Oh and don't think I didn't hear you and kinky ho getting ready to go at it that's why I was tryin to look for you so much. I know you would have knocked the shit outta her. I vaguely heard something about a guy..." Sango said trailing off to give Kagome the hint to explain.

"The bastard told me he loved me.. One day he said he was sick..and I was stupid enough to believe so I brought him some soup...sick my ass...I heard him and some other whore in there fucking their brains out and I left. Simple as that..." she explained shrugging. Sango could tell there was more.

" I always pictured myself happily married and having kids running around a big house..._but him_...I thought I loved him...now that I look back at it, the whole time we were together I still hated him anyway...there wasn't enough chemistry...Sango don't tell anyone...please I...I just don't want anyone to know...it's been four years and I_ still_ can't get over it..." she said bowing her head in shame.

"You know what they say...music soothes the savage beast...in your case a vengeful ex-girlfriend out to give 'em what's 'comin" Sango said chuckling.

"You're right...and I've got just the song for him...too bad he's not here"

"Good! Now you're good to go"

* * *

**In the Lounge**

Ever since the little introduction in science class poor Miroku was being bombarded with questions about his older cousin. (she's only older by 6 months)

"Hey Miroku, why didn't you say you had a hot cousin" a boy named Koji said.

"If by hot you mean a crazed arsonist in need of therapy then yes, she is_"hot"_ ...besides, I only have eyes for Sango"

"But she's available right?" Koji asked ingnoring him

"No. The last I checked she had a boyfriend"

"Damn" Inuyasha muttered under his breathe.

"Aww...Did little Inu think he had a chance with her?" Miroku asked with a knowing smirk.

"Keh! If she's related to you I'll pass. She's probably just another pervert"

"Whatever. I'm hungry let's go get something to eat" he said walking out. As they opened the door the saw Sango smiling like a mad man. ( and that's pretty damn scary)

"Where are you guys going? The show is just starting!" she said pushing them back inside and intoa couch. She gave them a look that said "move and die" and then made her way to the stage.

"**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS**...and kinky ho...**TODAY WE HAVE A REAL TREAT FOR YA! STRAIGHT FROM THE PITS OF HELL, I GIVE YOU THE FIRE TEMPTRESS OF THE UNDERWORLD...THE BEAUTIFUL DARK ANGEL...THE ONE... THE ONLY KAGOME!"**

Everyone in the lounge became silent as the whole room blacked out. Then the curtains opened to see Kagome standing up on stage waiting carelessly to begin.

' I hope she knows what she's doing' Sango thought nevously.

"Come on! Get her off stage she can't play!" Kikyo screamed. Kagome ignored her before finally walking up to the microphone and spoke.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to an asshole back home. Hopefully some of you aren't like him or else you and me won't get along" she said in a threatening tone.

_Don't want to have you hangin,  
Around me like a leech.  
I think you're just a problem,  
So stay the hell away from me __because I don't believe in you.  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone._

All of the sudden fire burst up on the stage and blazed around her, creating a dramatic effect that caught everyone off guard.

_This may sound a little rough,  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
Don't need security.  
I ain't no dog without a bone._

Everyone was blown away by her voice and she sang it with such emotion that everyone could practically see into her soul as they listened to the song.

_Don't have no time for love.  
So stay the fuck away from me because I don't believe in you,  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone.  
This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love._

**Miroku's P.O.V**

'I had no idea that Kagome could play! Or this well! We have to get her in our band before Naraku gets to her!'

_This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
This may sound a little fucked.  
Don't wanna fall in love..._

She ended, and the fires finally subsided . There was complete silence before the whole lounge erupted in applause.

**Sango's P.O.V**

'I never knew she had it in her! but I know one thing...we've found our new guitarist!'

**Normal POV**

"I guess that means she's free now, huh Miro" Koji said smiling.

Then suddenly, Sango came rushing up onto the stage and quickly dragged her away and over to Inuyasha before the crowd of recruiters came asking for her to join her band

"Inuyasha you have **got** to give her the contract"

"Keh! Just cause she's Miroku's cousin doesn't mean I have to sign her up."

"She's good and you _know_ it!"

"So will a bunch of other players. We have to keep an open mind and wait for the auditions"

"Inuyasha! stop being an ass and give her the contract! she shouted angrily.

"Excuse me? I didn't exactly say I was _going_ to accept, just _hanging around_ with you, this much is giving me a headache" Kagome said getting annoyed.

"Well fine! you weren't getting the postion anyway!" Inuyasha shot back. As they continued their bickering, Sango and Miroku stared with their mouths wide open. Neither of the two people had ever seen their friend/cousin get this worked up over anything...especially when it came to the opposite sex.

**Ring!**

"Look, me and Kagome have got to get to gym. See you at lunch?" Sango asked breaking them up.

"Keh!"

"It would be an honor lady Sango"

"Alright. Ja ne!" she said while dragging away Kagome.

* * *

That was Don't Wanna Fall in Love by Green Day. I totally feel that this song is twice as good as the old one. This song rocks! 


	5. Competing Attractions

Hi! I love you guys so much! You're all seriously nice in you reviews! In one of my reviews they asked how far I can make the chapters so...I've taken that as I a challenge. And I love challenges! So...not only will I have longer chapters...but I will also have more! Hopefully by this Sunday I can get up to about...maybe 7 roughly 10. So to kagomeof... you want it, you got it baby! Holla!

Chapter 5: Competing Attractions

"Good afternoon class, I am your new phys.ed teacher Ms. Keade. We are going to be trying a bit of all of the different sports there are after-school for the first half. Then we'll combine with the boy's side to play football after they warm up"

"Isn't this a bit long for Gym class?" Kagome whispered.

"I forgot you were at an all human school before. See, since we have demons and half demons at our school too, our gym time is like twice as long as the regular schools. Something about demons needing to burn off more steam"

"Oh" Kagome said. Then they turned to see Kikyo standing infront of them in the sluttiest gym uniform ever!

"Hey Kaggie, I hope you don't think you can out match me. You're in my turf now. I am the head cheer leader of the A squad and I am the reigning champion of the school's martial arts tournament"

"Maybe for the human's side. You talking to a half demon in case you have forgotten. I am about forty times stronger than you...besides, I didn't know that they let anorexics fight. Aren't they afraid that you might suddenly fall apart ?" Kagome retorted.

"Nice one" Sango said giving Kagome a high five.

"Excuse me ladies but is there something you want to ask. Since you were talking so much I thought you might want to be answered" Keade said interrupting.

"Uh yeah, I got a question. Where do you get these gym uniforms from?"

"From the district's private company. Why?"

"I think you made a mistake and got Kikyo's clothes from the elementary's section"she remarked, glancing back to her. Everyone broke out in laughter after that.

"Well thanks to your friend Kagome you all have 10 laps to do around the track" Keade said walking away. Everyone sighed in disappointment and turned to glare at Kagome. But all they could see was her and Sango's retreating figures speeding around the track. As they got farther ahead they saw some of they boys on the track also.

"Well if it isn't my favorite baby cousin" Kagome said running along side of Miroku.

(I love calling my cousin that)

Ah my cousin the pyromaniac, to what do I owe this honor"

"We were wondering if you would like to volunteer and watch us humiliate some people" Sango said catching up to her.

"Sure why not"

"So where's your lackey?"

"Up there. He's like the fastest runner in the school"

"Well he's about to become second best" Kagome said picking up the pace to catch up with Inuyasha. She was side by side with him but he ignored her.

'She's gonna get tired and slow down soon' he thought. But she kept on running and then slowly ran a few inches ahead. He ran ahead more. Then she got even more ahead.

* * *

Sango and Miroku's P.O.V

'Oh no...they're gonna start racing now!'

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"What's your problem wench?"

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing at all. Hopefully you're not going to sign up for the martial arts tournament"

"Why should you be asking me? Don't you have a guitarist to be looking for?" she asked with a smirk.

"Keh! Whatever! I'm gonna need all the practice I can get for the tournament so I guess since all of the other guys want you, you're in as long as you don't get on my nerves."

"You know, on second thought...I'm not gonna join...See ya!" she said practically whizzing ahead of him.

'I can't believe she just passed up a chance to be in my band! Any girl would kill to be in it' (yeah, any girl but her)

* * *

Kag's P.O.V

I can't believe that stupid prick! He's says I can join, as long as I don't get on his nerves. What kind of a leader is he? Until he gets desperate and finds out needs me for his band...which he does I'll keep saying no. Besides I'd like to see if he begs me. Then I'll probably join. If not...screw him'

* * *

"You mean she actually turned you down!" Miroku screamed in shock.

"YES! She said no! Do you have a hearing disorder or somethin?"

"It's just...she's always said how she wished she could be in my band since I told her about"

"So you mean you've been bragging about how you're in a band and she's not...NO WONDER SHE DOESN'T WANT TO JOIN! THINK WITH YOUR HEAD NEXT TIME IDIOT!"Inuyasha shouted.

"Sadly...if I know my cousin right...she'll still want to be in it"

"Yeah. So? That's a good thing"

"Not when it come to Kagome...she'll wait until you beg her...and I mean beg her **pitifully** before she even reconsiders"

"Shit..."Inuyasha whispered.

* * *

"Ah Kagome, Sango nice of you to arrive. I guess you were both naturally first. Considering that taigiyas and mikos need to be physically built to keep up with demons"

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"I take it you did not know you had miko abilities"

"I used to live at a shrine but that's it"

"Well yes you are a miko. Every miko has their own special abilities which vary by their youki. Since you have perfected the element of fire, your fire abilities have taken on your purifying skills also. Just like you can cause fires that do not burn things yet still keep going...that is your purifying skills restraining your fire's power"

"Hey how did you know about that?"

"A little birdie" Keade said smirking. While they were talking the rest of the girls finally came.

"Well now that you're all back you've wasted enough time to skip ahead and combine with the boys and play football or 'somethin We're going to split you up. Sango and Kagome you two can go ahead and to get picked for one of their teams while I choose for the rest of them"

"Why is it only us?" Kagome asked as they walked over to the boy's side of the field.

"Since you are a half demon you have to be put into groups with others that have demon lineage. Taigiyas, monks and _sometimes_ really good priestesses are put on because like Keade said, "they are trained to withstand demons". This is the politically correct way of saying that demons can rip a regular weak human apart so let's put them in a league of their own where we can put the stronger people"

"So in other words this is the cheap coward's way of staying away from a lawsuit" Kagome said laughing.

"Exactly"

"Miss. Keade! I want to be with the demons too! I swear I can keep up with them!"

"Are you sure. I've heard that their games always end with something broken. Besides they heal faster than any human"

"Oh, don't worry. I can take them"

* * *

Kikyo's P.O.V

Just wait Higurashi. I'll show you why I won 1st place in the martial arts tournament'

* * *

Keade's P.O.V

That girl has no idea what she's getting into...

* * *

"Okay. Your team captains will be Inuyasha Taisho and Naraku Onigumo. After they pick their first person, that person will pick the next and so on and so forth. Inuyasha, you picked heads so you go first" the boy's gym teacher explained. (They had a coin toss to choose)

"Okay I got Miro"

"And I shall pick Goshinki"Naraku said emotionless.

"Now I will pick Lady Sango"

"You idiot now Naraku has a chance of picking Kagome!" whispered.

"Oops?"

'Stupid excuse for a cousin! Calm down Kagome just stand behind someone until everyone else is picked ,yeah that's good' Kagome thought panicking. She decided on hiding behind Inuyasha who was atleast a head taller than her, while she would be seen behind everyone else. And the best part was that he didn't notice her at all! He was too busy glaring at Naraku.

"Then I'll pick Kageromaru"

(I'm seriously lazy so let's just skip ahead a few minutes shall we?)

* * *

"I guess that's it" the guy's gym teacher said.

"No! You forgot about me!" Kikyo screeched.

"Oh sorry. You can be on Naraku's team...now is that everyone?" the teacher asked

"No we'll pick Kagome since she's the only one left" Sango piped in.

"Who's Kagome?" the teacher and Naraku asked in unison.

"That would be me" Kagome said finally coming out of her hiding spot. Many of the other sides team recognized her from earlier in the lounge and instantly regretted it.

"Naraku that's the girl that everyone keeps talking about. They say she's a really good guitarist"

'She is also rather attractive..maybe she should be in our band'

"Okay guys the rules are simple...anything goes as long as you're all still alive by the end of the period...I'll give a moment for your trash talking, and then we'll begin" (lol. That sounds like my gym teacher)

* * *

"That's it? All they have to do is be alive by the end of gym?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Yep" Sango said nodding her head.

"I hope you're ready for an old fashioned beat down Higurashi"

"Kikyo you've said this all of this morning and it has yet to happen" Kagome said sighing.

"Well I guess it's about to come true"

"You guess... but you don't know" Sango said smirking.

"Hey Kiki. Here's a hint the only thing you'll be seeing from now on is the trail of burnt pavement I leave behind"

"We'll see..." she sneered smirking.

"We will. Won't we?"

* * *

At the same time

"I see you haven't wasted time trying to get the new girl for your bitch. Poor thing has no idea what she's getting herself into."

"Hey bastard! That's my cousin you're talking about"

"So it is...well her face is good enough to forget her relation to you... I'll make sure to have her for myself"

"Kagome isn't some piece of property!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, so you like her is that it?"Naraku asked smirking. Inuyasha's answer was a bright blush that appeared on his face.

"My question has been answered...I hope my team doesn't humiliate you too much" Naraku said (finally) walking away.

"Dude, we can't let Naraku get her"

"I know..."

"Like I said...you better do some serious begging my friend"

* * *

"Are we ready class?"

"Yeah!"

"Then go!" he said chucking the football up into the air. Inuyasha rushed over and tackled Naraku while Miroku stole it. Then he tossed it to Kagome. She caught it and ran. As she ran dust flew out behind her instantly igniting anything in it's path with the rare fire she produced which only lit up and didn't burn. Everyone was too afraid to go through the fire and after her for fear of getting burned. Only Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango knew it wouldn't burn anything. So Kagome scored them a touchdown.

"Nice one Kagome. You guys should be guarding her. You all can handle a little burn can't you?" the teacher said. Now it was a turn-over so Naraku's team got the ball.

"Naraku I'll be open so you can pass it to me" Kikyo whispered.

"Fine just get out of my face" he sneered. Now it was his turn to start. When he tossed the ball up in the air Kikyo was headed toward it. Then suddenly it engulfed in flames!

'What the hell?' she thought stopping.

"What are you doing! Get the damned ball!" Naraku yelled getting everyone else's attention on the burning ball. And then they all saw Sango whizz by with the ball in her hands.

* * *

Kag's P.O.V

'Haha! They are so stupid! Those flames won't burn anything unless I make them. Atleast Sango's smart enough to know'

* * *

Normal P.O.V

But while Kagome was laughing her head off, she didn't notice Kikyo running up to tackle on Sango. With a burst of speed she went over and pummeled her to the ground hearing some cracking noises on the way...

* * *

"Okay when I said there were no rules I didn't mean you could beat the crap out of eachother" the teacher said sighing.

"It was an accident I swear!" Kagome said innocently.

"Yeah right! You're out to get me and you know it!" Kikyo yelled as she was being put in the ambulance.

"She deserved it" Sango mumbled.

"That's enough! Everyone may go...Kagome I would like to see you" Ms. Keade said walking away. Everyone else reluctantly left.

"Meet me later"Sango whispered passing by. Kagome nodded and then followed Ms. Keade.

* * *

That was seriously long! My god it's been what, 5 days! I can't believe it's been that long! Sorry guys. Well...now it's waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy past my bedtime. See ya when I see ya. 


	6. Blackmail or Jail

Just to explain the end of the last chapter. When Kagome tackled Kikyo she broke her arm, leg, and a few fingers and accidentally sent her to the hospital... yet she didn't regret of feel the least bit guilt about it. So now she's in trouble in her gym teacher's office...besides you all know Kinky ho had it comin'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...yet (:sees angry producers:) I was just kidding guys! Really! (:angry producers start chasing me:)

* * *

**

Chapter 6:Blackmail or Jail

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked coming into an office.

"Yes, come sit down" Keade said motioning to the chairs infront of her desk. Kagome felt really nervous with the silence throughout the office. It was like being in a mob boss's room waiting for your punishment! (Yes, this is the best I can come up with) Finally not being able to take the silence she cracked.

"Look of this is about Kikyo then I said it was an accident ! How was I suppose to know she couldn't stand a half demon's tackle. If that was the case she should have been on the humans's side, right? It's your fault if she was hurt!" Kagome said in her own defense.

"You're absolutely right" Keade said nodding her head.

"I am?"

"Yes. We should be able to find out who belongs in each class with our own eyes to tell who should be in what group. That way we won't have any incidents like this anymore. You're going to be the first one to try this new curriculum."

"What?" Kagome burst out.

"You heard me. If you don't do it then I'll have you for the rest of this summer training with me. So you can either try this new unit and then join my martial arts or we can train during the summer... when in the** hot scorching sun** instead of cooling off under your air conditioning or at the beach. Do you really want to give up that? I mean it's usually a demon's dream to be in a sport where you're allowed to fight someone So why not do my new test and join the Martial Arts tournament so you can keep your summer?"

"Whatever! Incase you have forgotten I have the element of fire under my control. What's a little heat gonna do to me? I 've seen worst" Kagome said brushing her off.

"You're right...so I should tell you Kikyo's lawyer is threatening to press charges. And unlike everyone else I know about you Kagome. That's the reason you're here right? A convicted arsonist on parol. One more slip up and it's off to boarding school...luckily, the tournament is considered a community service for some reason. It might help clear your record..." Keade said letting those thoughts hang in the air.

"This is blackmail!"

"No it's not. I'm giving you a choice. One or the other. It's up to you, I'm not going to force you. I just thought you might want to learn more about your powers. You seem to love them so much but yet you do not even know the priestess side that I see in you. Please...now I'm asking you. Allow me to teach you"

"Fine...you win...I'll do it..." she grumbled slouching in her chair.

"Good! Meet me after school for practice. I'll write you a pass to your next class"

Kagome walked through the halls with a scowl carved on her face. Anyone who tried to talk to her had their stuff instantly char coaled. And all of them were the boys who couldn't take a hint. So everyone who actually had a brain stood out of her way. She arrived into History late, still clutching Keade's pass.

* * *

"Miss Higurashi. So nice of you to join" the teacher said.

"Yeah well if I had a choice there's a lot more I could be doing right now." Kagome mumbled walking to her desk. Once again getting some whistles, but she chose to ignore them, which instantly worried her friends who were watching the whole thing.

* * *

Miroku's P.O.V

Something is seriously wrong with Kagome! She is really not herself. Sh totally let those guys whistle at her **and she took it!** What's wrong with her? This is not the Kagome I know.

* * *

Inu's P.O.V

I wonder what's wrong with Kagome. Her scent's got depression and anger mixed in it. Something's wrong...very wrong.

* * *

Sango P.O.V

Kagome's acting strange. I wonder what's wrong.

* * *

Later

"Hey Kagome. What did the teacher say?" Sango asked with concern.

"Hmmm...oh, yeah... she's making me do some martial arts thingy and now I have to do like some fighting test she invented, so she can sort everyone into either of those group you were talking about" Kagome said gloomily.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Sango screamed attracting everyone's attention.

"No it's not great. Didn't you hear, she's blackmailing me to do it"

"It's not that...my parents say I have to do an after school activity or else they'll take my ax away. That's my pride and joy! I can't be separated from me!"

"Oh...so you want to come with me?" she asked confused.

"Yupper"she said beaming. But it quickly faded away as they saw the last person they wanted to see. Naraku...

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. My name is Naraku"

"Go away. We don't talk to preppie bastards like you" Miroku said stepping infront of them.

"So why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of" inuyasha said coming behind him.

"I think that she can speak for herself, thank you" Naraku sneered at them.Kagome was sitting back watching this with an annoyed look on her face. Finally she couldn't take it and spoke up.

"Yes I, can and I'd appreciate if you would all leave me alone! I'm not in the mood to talk to any of you now. So get the hell away from me!" she yelled walking away. Inuyasha glared at Naraku and then ran after Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha called out in the field.

"No! I said leave me alone!" she yelled not bothering to turn around. All of the sudden she came crashing into something very hard and it caught her by the shoulders. As she looked up she saw intense golden eyes boring into her. She nearly melted into his gaze, but quickly pulled away.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me! Quit following me!" she said breaking out of his grasp.

"Fine wench! I just came to see if you were alright. Next time I'll know not to come and ask if you want to talk" he yelled walking away.

"Wait! Inuyasha...I'm sorry...I'm just not feeling too happy right"

"Well I'm a good listener. If you want to talk about it... I'm right here for you" he said, with a hopeful look in his eyes. Such a look could never be refused.

"Fine...but this is never...and I mean **never** to be brought up again" she said stressing every word.

"Okay I get it" he said getting pale in the face. Then Kagome's shoulders slumped.

" As you already know I have been forced to stay here with my cousin. But there's a reason...I have a criminal record of numerous things. The biggest being convicted for arson"

"Really?"

"Yeah. One more screw and I might be locked up for around two months to two years"

"But why? What did you do?"

"An asshole decided to cheat on me and I totally lost control of my demon side. The next thing I knew I was behind bars for making a forest fire that happened totally on accident."

"And so you're here on parol I presume"

"Yes. But it gets worst, if I don't do this martial arts tournament, the gym teacher said Kikyo could press charges for the little "incident"today. And that's not good for me now is it? That old bat said if I do the tournament, it'll somehow clear my record"

"Wow..." was all he could muster as he processed all of it.

"Shocking, I know" she said dripping with sarcasm.

"You know I pity that guy you broke up with"

"Why?" she asked.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on"

"Thanks...it's real crazy, you know...we've only known eachother for less than seven hours and I think I'm already falling in lo...I mean I think I'm already getting use to your annoying behavior. And that's a good accomplishment so far"

"Yeah well the same goes for you. Let's get going. It's almost the most exciting part of the day" he said in a bored and sarcastic tone.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Lunch..." he mumbled.

* * *

So how did you like it? Never thought that Kagome went to jail before huh? And sadly for all of you readers there is more Naraku to come . What will lunch time result in for our favorite "rising" couple? 


	7. Lunch, The Wierdest Period of The Day

Hello guys! I have been inspired by one of my reviewer for this next chapter! And so I'd like to make a shout out to my new buddy elena! You were totally reading my mind about the next chapter title in your review. I think we're physic!

* * *

**I SAID I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! (:still running away from angry producers:)**

Chapter 7:Lunch, The Weirdest Class of The Day

* * *

"Hey Miroku, have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked running up to him.

"No the last I saw she was with...INUYASHA!" he yelled now panicking.(Now initiating protective cousin mode. Seek and destroy)

"You left her alone with him?"

"No! He just ran after her when were had our little spat with Naraku"

"And now we can't find her...you don't think he could have..." Sango trailed off.

"Of course not! Inuyasha is not that bad of a guy...then again...this is Inuyasha"

"We have to find her! Not telling what Inuyasha'll do to her" Sango said rushing into the lunch room, with Miroku following behind. They burst into the cafeteria doors and rushed right behind their poor unsuspecting friend.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY COUSIN" Miroku screamed, scaring the shit out of Inuyasha and caused him to choke on his drink. After regaining his lost breathe he spoke.

"What the hell was that for! You could have killed me!"

"Answer my question dammit!"

"Easy. Down psycho cousin"

"Don't kid around dog-boy we know you know where Kagome is so spill it now" Sango sneered staring eye to eye with him.

"She said she was going to the nurse gees! What did you think I killed her or somethin"

"If I don't find her there then you're in for a world of pain" Sango hissed leaving. Now Miroku was left all alone with Inuyasha...alone.

* * *

"I don't believe it! You both actually thought I killed her? Some loyal friends" he said turning his back to him.

"You're right...how could I have ever thought something like that...how can I make it up to you?"

"Well now that you ask...I need some advice..."

"Girl trouble? Oh please do tell" Miroku said getting his perverted grin.

"Not in that way sicko! I just...need advice on well...your cousin..."

"Wha?"

* * *

"Ah yes Miss Higurashi, what brings you here?" the nurse said walking in.

"I'm not feeling well"

"Well can you tell me what is wrong? Normally demons don't get sick at all" the nurse asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know... my hands are getting sweaty and I feel like I'm getting ready to have a heart attack every other ten minutes and it's never happened before. There might be something going around at this school"

"Hmm...well everything seems normal. You just moved here correct? Well then I need a blood sample I'll be right back" the nurse said leaving. Then all of the sudden the door burst open and Sango came running.

"Oh my god Kagome! I was so worried!"

"About what? Did Inuyasha tell you about this?" Kagome asked. Then the nurse came back in.

"About what? All he said was that you went to the nurse's office. I didn't believe him so I went to look for him. We were so worried when you never came back to class so we thought Inuyasha did something to you... likekilledyou" she said mumbling the last part.

"So...you mean to tell me that you thought Inuyasha killed me and left him alone with Miroku in protective cousin mode!"

"Oh shit" they yelled in unison running out of the office, leaving a very confused nurse.

* * *

"Miroku...you're practically related to her so...what is Kagome into?"

"Well as far as I know she likes guys that are into the same things as her, simple as that" Miroku said shrugging.

"Is that it? Why can't all girls be that simple?"

"You're kidding right" Miroku said in disbelief. It was very scary to believe that Inuyasha could be **this** dense.

"What do ya mean?" Then again we're talking about Inuyasha...

"You are a real idiot Inuyasha"

"Oi!"

"**STOP! STEP AWAY FROM THE UNSUSPECTING VICTIM AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAM SEE THEM!" **Kagome screamed bursting through the doors.

"Okay...do I even want to ask?" Inuyasha said a bit scared now. Then Kagome took a step between him and Miroku.

"Miroku leave him out of this. He has his whole life to live for! Nothing happened!"

"What do you mean nothing happened? What exactly did you guys do when you both left...is this why you were asking for girl advice?" Miroku asked.

"Wait...he asked for girl advice?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Somehow I don't think we're on the same topic...what exactly were you thinkin?"

"Nothing!" the blurted out in unison.

"Tell me Yashie, what exactly did you tell my dear cousin?" she asked sweetly. This only spelled trouble.

"What's with the nickname is that? And besides what's it to you. Me and Miro just had a man to man talk that doesn't concern little girls"

"Bad move Yash..." Sango and Miroku mumbled. Then they turned to Kagome they saw her fuming but suddenly she stopped and gave a huge grin which totally scared them.

"I'll give you to the count of five to run before I roast you alive" she said with an evil glint. Inuyasha was gone within seconds.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING INUYASHA? ARE YOU SCARED OF A LITTLE GIRL LIKE ME?" Kagome screamed chasing after him.

"That... was very scary" Sango said watching them run around the lunch room

"I know...they might actually be meant for eachother" Miroku mused. All of the sudden they heard a loud explosion and the fire alarm went on.

"**You two! In my office now!**" the principal yelled.

* * *

Uh oh! Looks like they're gonna be in trouble later on...but we will get more of a peek into Kagome's past in the next few chapter. And hopefully this school day is gonna end. Well...see ya! 


	8. Busted!

I hope you're all happy! Because of you I had to go to this cheesy website for inspiration and ideas for my story and believe me, I do not like putting in "love" for search engines. Cause all I see after that is those creepy websites that support the old ladies who like younger men. I have just one thing to say...go into a nursing home and occupy yourself with you damn shuffle board!

* * *

Chapter 8:

After their little "incident" in the lunchroom Kagome and Inuyasha were sent into the counselor's room and were now awaiting their punishment.

"This is your fault you know" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

'Excuse me? If you hadn't ducked over the table I might not have hit the banner on the wall and set it on fire."

"And that's exactly why it's your fault"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

* * *

"Well how did I know I'd be seeing you two again?" Keade said walking in.

"What are you doing here?" the yelled in unison.

"I am the new counselor"

"Aren't you a little too old to be working?"

"Aren't you smart enough to know not to insult someone who can beat you up?" Keade shot back. Kagome broke out in laughter.

"Keh!"

"You're, Inuyasha are lucky. If I felt like it could have you suspended from the Martial Arts team"

"You mean you can do that!" Kagome asked excited.

"Nice try child. But you aren't going to be getting off my team that easy"

"Dang..."

* * *

"Well Keade has informed me of the reason for your little act of destruction. Luckily we found a teacher like her who is also a priestess, or else we would have never known of your dilemma." the principal said walking.

"What dilemma?" Kagome asked.

"In demon years you two are probably still considered toddler so no one has talked to you about these raging instincts and hormones that are controlling your behavior. Ms. Keade has suggested you take a few of the more advanced demon classes so you can learn to control your strength. I'll get my secretaries right on it ". And with that he left...

"Hormones?" they asked skeptically.

"Yes, and you should be thankful that you didn't get off with a worst punishment. I'm not about to let you two weasel out of the tournament now get to class!"

* * *

"Finally! School is over! I thought I'd never get out of that hell hole!" Kagome said running for the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Keade said halting her in her tracks.

"Well, I was going to go to my aunt's house now...but unfortunately you're not gonna let me leave without going to this practice right?"

"That would be correct, now come on. The later you are, the longer you're going to stay after" Keade said leading the way towards the training field.

"This is so unfair..." Kagome whined following behind her.

* * *

And that was another successful chapter added to my collection. I hope to be seeing more reviews from my faithful servants...I mean reviewer. Now it's time for me to go feed my evil flying monkeys and attack dogs. They like to eat second grader (lol.) 


	9. The Stakes Are Raised

Good day to all my loyal reviewers! I always look forward to coming home and seeing your reviews. It's what gets me through the day!(especially during my boring LA., when I write theses chapters out instead of talking notes) I am sorry if I have delayed their school day this long but bear with me...let's just sat that I covered each hour with a chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Stakes Are Rasied

"So...what exactly do I have to do?" Kagome asked confused.

"Have you ever used weapons?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I got this sword from my brother called the Samarkitsa. It supposedly seals my demon blood or somethin but that thing is strapped on the back of my bike" Kagome said shrugging. (you know she means motorcycle right?)

"You have a bike!" Sango screamed.

"Yup! I went through a miserable summer of an assortment of jobs to get it"

"Well isn't that a memorable story" Sango said laughing.

"Excuse me Sango but I need to Kagome examen right now. I know you are from a family of taigiyas so surely you know some forms of fighting. You can go over and train with Hikaru"

"Yes Ms. Keade" Sango said giving Kagome an apologetic look before leaving.

"Kagome, here is your opponent..."

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE1!"** she and her opponent yelled in unison.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh hey Miro! Did Kagome get here alright?"

"How did you know she was here?"

"Your aunt Rei called and said that Kagome was going to be staying with us for the year. I tried to tell you this morning but you were in such a rush...by the way, where is she?"

"Oh, Kagome? She was asked to be on the martial arts team. Their first practice was today"

"I guess I'll send you with Jenkins to get her later" (F.Y.I they're seriously rich)

"Alright"

* * *

"I thought you two might enjoy the pairing" Keade said laughing. She had paired Kagome up with none other than Inuyasha! (As if you didn't see that comin')

"I refuse to fight him"

Same goes for me! As if this wench can keep up with me anyway" Inuyasha huffed. ( you'd think he learned his lesson from earlier)That finally pushed Kagome over the edge.

"You know what...on second thought I'll do it!"

"I thought you might change your mind. Go ahead and start" Keade said walking away.

"I'll give you one last chance to back down now before you get hurt." Inuyasha said brandishing his claws.

"That offer stands for you as well" she said with her arms crossed.

"Well, since you're a lady I allow you the first strike"

"I'm so glad you finally got that through your thick skull" she said, before charging at him. Sh tried to lash at him but only caught air instead. Then Inuyasha managed to trip her and swung his fist at her, but she quickly ducked and gave him a low kick making him fall. He laid down there stunned.

'I never thought she would have this much power!'

"You've got a pretty hard punch...for a girl that is" he said snickering.

"Ready for another go?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Sure" he answered smirking. Then he ran at her a again and managed to punch her in the jaw. Kagome jumped backward and held her jaw with her eyes wide in shock before she began to laugh.

"I didn't think you'd have enough bravery to actually hit a girl" she said wiping a trickle of blood off the side of her mouth.

"I don't see any girl around here" he said shrugging. Kagome glared daggers at him and her eyes briefly flashed ruby red and she began to laugh.

"I have a proposition for you, why don't we raise the stakes a bit"

"I'm listening"

"If you win you'll do anything I tell you"

"Like...reconsider joining my band?"

"Fine whatever. But if i win...you have to give me a ride to school for a month"

"Interesting...I'll do it"

"Then let the games begin"...

* * *

Dun dun dun! To Be Continued! Mwhahahahahahahaha! 


	10. Begging, Screaming and A Whole lot of Co...

Hello to all my most trusted and loyal reviewers! I am sorry if this day hasn't concluded yet but I at one point in time had a slight case of writer's bock in which I rambled on about nothing and turned it into a chapter. For those of you who did not find the last chapter interesting I promise it will not happen again. Please forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 10:Begging, Screaming and A Whole lot Of Confusion

"Miro! Get in here quick!" Ami yelled calling her son.

"What is it?" he asked rushing in. Ami merely pointed to the T.V. screen. Miroku stared wide eyed as he the story on the news.

"**We are now outside of The Takanawa police station where moments ago Mr. Koga Ookami filed a missing person's report for his fiancé, Kagome Higurashi. Apparently she was supposedly going for a one year trip to Kyoto but never returned. He got an anonymous tip that someone saw her being kidnaped on the way back to Tokyo where they lived. If you have any information please call thi- " **thenAmi cut the T.V. off.

"You don't think it's true...do you" Miroku asked.

"Of course not. I talked to Rei before she sent Kagome up here. She never said anything about Kagome being engaged. He's one of the reasons she left"** (ONE, AS IN THERE ARE MORE!)**

So then he's lying"

"Yeah I guess so. Miro make sure Kagome doesn't find out about this okay. She'll probably get worried and that's not what she needs now. Take her out somewhere before she gets here"

"Alright mother"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Bring it" she said mirroring his smirk. Then he charged after her and tried to punch her but she managed to block his attacks from getting her in the face. She snarled and gave him an upper cut to the chest and did a backflip narrowly missing another punch from him.

'How bout we finish this up' she thought before coming at him again. As Inuyasha prepared to block the attack she changed direction and gave him a low kick causing him to fall flat on his back.

"I think this means I win" she whispered leaning down to him.

"Excellent Kagome! I guess you can rightfully be placed in the demon's group not that I had any doubt. That is all for today. You can leave now" Keade said applauding.

"I guess that means you're going to be dropping me off picking me up from now"

"Sure but I hope you like bikes"

"YOU HAVE A BIKE?" she squealed.

"Yup...I guess you won't want to ride it so the deals off"

"As if"

"Kagome you still HAVE to join my band...please"

"Hmm...let me think...no"

"ALRIGHT Kagome...I didn't want to do this...but you leave me no choice" he said getting on one knee.

"Wha...what are you doing" she stuttered.

"Kagome, now I am on my knees begging you...please, please join my band...we need you...I need you. Don't know what it is but, I've just met you today and I already think of as more than just a friend. I want to spend more time with you. Please join...for me?"

"Get up...you're attracting attention" she said starting to panic noticing the looks she was getting from people.

"Kagome please give me a chance. I promise I'll make it worth your while"

"...fine. You win"

"Thank you so much!" he said kissing her cheek really quick. Kagome then turned beet red.

'Oh my god! Why am I blushing so much? I've never acted this way before'

"Are you sick or somethin?"

"I'm fine" she said running up to him.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Sango asked seeing her in the Parking lot.

"Oh...I'm going home with Yash"

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Not like that! I think you've been hanging around my cousin too much" she said blushing furiously.

"Okay...then call me later. Miro has my number"

"Okay. Ja ne"

"Come on wench! LET'S GO!"

"Keep it up and you be watching your bike become a bonfire" she threatened and he quickly shut up.

* * *

There! The school day is finished! Now to get some more Inu/Kag action. 


	11. Misleading Investgations

Good day to all my readers and reviewers! I guess you're all ecstatic that the school day is over, and are probably ticked off that it's going on 11 chapters and Inuyasha and Kagome are not a couple yet! But don't worry, I said **school** was over but the day has yet to end! So now on with the show...I mean story. And for the record, I updated this story on May 20th, but I didn't finish it until after midnight, that night...so technically if you want to go into mathematics and that shit, the story didn't this new chapter didn't get posted until May 21st but I was writing another chapter the day after I posted the last one.

* * *

Chapter 11:Misleading Investigations

"This is your bike?" Kagome asked running up to it.

"Yeah" Inuyasha answered. He had a red and silver Yamaha ™ bike with the words "speed demon" outlined in silver along the side.

"Hmm...it's alright I guess...it's no Fire Temptress though..." she said as she inspected it.

"And this fire Temptress is..."

"My bike" she said as a matter of fact.

"You? With a bike? I find that very hard to believe"

"Well I'll make sure when it comes you're the first to see it"

"Come on" he said getting on.

"Where are we going?"

"What's it to you? You'll get home" he answered shrugging. Kagome complied with his order and got on. And with that he revved his engine and rode off.

* * *

"**Mr.Ookami, the investigators are here"** the voice box on his desk, said.

"Alright send them in." he spoke back in. Moments two young man around the age of 30 came in.

:"Hello sir, my name is Orichi Sendai and this is my partner, Tsume Ryo. We're to get information about your young fiancé, Miss Higurashi." (I know I need better names. I was desperate give me a break)

"Please, sit down. I'll tell you anything you need to know"

"Alright then. In your statements you say that she was on a trip. Was she with someone?"

"No. She was just going to visit a relative for a year"

"And if she was missing for a year wouldn't they have called to say she hadn't come earlier?" Tsume interjected.

"As I said, she never came back. That doesn't mean that she wasn't with her family at one point in time"

"So while she was there, you're saying she was kidnaped?"Orichi asked.

"Yes"

"And why don't you think she wanted to stay there longer? She could have just decided to make her vacation longer" Tsume explained.

"She would have told me. I haven't heard from her in a almost half a year. I am very worried"

"Do you have the number you called he from?"

"Yeah, it was her cell phone. But she hasn't answered in over a year"

"Are you certain she still carries it with her?" Tsume asked skeptically.

"Yes"

"Surely the kidnapper would not have left her with it."

"But they WOULD have if they wanted a ransom. Think about it, Mr. Ookami has an enormous amount money to really make ends meet, why not give a ransom? So if they wanted to be reassured that their money was coming, why not let him know they have his fiancé is and hear her over the phone. If on the line she were in hysterics then that ensures the money will becoming even faster, if he wants to see her again" Orichi explained.

"If that's true then she still has her phone"

"Yeah so why don't you try calling her"...

* * *

So there you have it! This thing is finished at exactly 3:40am. If you're wondering and confused about the whole investigators talking with Koga just know that I'm am a CSI fanatic...so to me it makes sense. Sorry that this is a short chapter but remember, it's 3:40 in the morning. I am too fricken tired to do any more. 


	12. Welcome to The Pack

Okay...after much "constructive criticism" I have decided to edit a few things and parts of this story...one being_ this_ chapter since it was hammered on the most...and so now I have come up with a whole new concept...and anyone who get mad now can just kiss my ass cause I'm not gonna fix it if you complain again!

I DON'T OWN Inuyasha

Chapter 12: Welcome to the Pack

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kagome whined. 

"If you start that up I swear I will leave you on the curb _right _now..." Inuyasha threatened.

"I'm getting tired...when can we stop?"

"We're almost there so quit your whining and **shut up**" he shot back.

"Does this mean you're not going to tell me where we're going?"she asked purposefully trying to annoy him.

"Keep it up wench...keep it up..." he warned. Then after a few more minutes they pulled into a parking lot to a huge 5 story building. As they entered, Kagome noticed a secretary sitting at a front desk. Her face was very thin and stern.

"What are you hear for?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tell Sesshomaru he has visitors"

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked dryly, never looking up from her paperwork.

"I don't need one" he growled walking past her.Tell Sesshomaru that his** brother** is here to see him" he growled before making his way to the elevator...dragging Kagome along as well.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell is up yet?"

"You'll see"

* * *

Miroku hastily jumped out of the limousine and up into the school parking lot, only to see it deserted and with not a living soul on it. Then his eyes widened as he began to panic. 

'Oh shit! No one's here!

Where could she be?' he thought terrified. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mom! She's not here!"

"**Calm down Miro...what do you mean she's not there?"**

"Everyone's_ gone_!"

"**Well then you have to find her! Who knows what'll happen if someone recognizes her from on T.V."**

"Then I'll go check inside the school. Maybe she's in there" he said closing his phone. Then he turned to see Sango just leaving the school.

"Sango! Wait up" Miroku called out running over to her.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" she asked. In a few seconds he was in front of her, panting in exhaustion.

"Ah, Lady Sango you are just what I need right now" he said resting his hand on her chest.

"Miroku if you don't remove your hand right now, you won't have it back" she said dangerously.

"Yes ma'am...Sango you haven't seen my cousin have you?"

"Yeah. She left with Inuyasha after practice. It almost like he keeps on trying to run away with her. I wouldn't be surprised if one day they go off missing, and the next time we see her they're married" she joked. Obviously, by the look of terror on Miroku's face, he didn't get the fact that it was a _joke_.

"Get in the car! Inuyasha is up to something and we have to find out what it is! Wherever he is we'll be sure to find Kagome" Miroku said dragging her in the limo. (Can you ever imagine someone having to be dragged INTO a limo)

"But how are we going to find Inuyasha?"

"Simple, go to the one person who for some reason_always_ knows where he is"

"Which is?" Sango asked lost.

"Sesshomaru"

* * *

"Okay, now that you're here ...what do you want from me?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly. He was sitting behind his desk in a chair larger than himself. His whole office was adorned nothing but old records and mostly _dead _musicians... 

"I've found our new member" he said motioning towards Kagome.

"You can't _possibly_ be serious. I told you I don't do favors to help you get dates so stop fooling around! We need a **real** guitarist not one of your girlfriend giving us styling tips"(rule number one: don't stereotype someone who controls fire)

"Excuse me but why do fucking you think I'm here? I didn't take a day full of harassment and pestering just to come here to listen to someone,_ who doesn't even know me_, tell me that I can't play!" Kagome yelled finally speaking up.

"Oh? So you _can_ play?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I can! And I'd be glad to prove it to you"

"Well then, be my guest..." he said reclining in his chair.

* * *

"Mr. Ookami, this is a list of people that your fiancé last called on her cell phone. Maybe you should try one of these so we could get leads on where she might be. We also have the number to her cell phone"Orichi explained. 

"Alright then...first number on the list...her house" Tsume said reading the list.

"**Hello, Higurashi shrine"**

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi? I'm looking for your daughter. Have you seen her?"

"**I'm sorry but you are not allowed to talk to my daughter after what you did to her. Goodbye" **Rei said coldly hanging up.

"What was that about?" Orichi asked.

"Uh...you know those in-laws" Koga said joking.

"Uh huh" Tsume said skeptically.

"Well come on! We have a whole list of names to get through!"

* * *

"Alright then Kagome. Are you ready to show us what you can do" Sesshomaru said through the speaker. They were now all gathered inside a studio along with a few others, who werethere to help with the controls and for a second opinion. 

"Bring it!" she answered back.

_Hey, come inside  
While I stand here acting bold  
(can't stand to feel this way)  
Clear out the cobwebs in my soul _

This time I turn around  
Things have changed  
Now I don't feel the same

Inuyasha smirked as he saw the look of utter shock on Sesshomaru's face. This was sure to give him bragging right for the next week..._  
_

_Start a fightI cant defend  
One more time  
Damnit I changed again _

Now I don't see  
Things the way I did before  
(cant stand to feel this way)  
Things important yesterday

As Kagome sang her song Inuyasha noticed that all of her emotions flooded out into the words. And he could tell that she also had some underlying feelings, she was trying to get rid of _through _her song.

_  
Don't matter anymore  
It doesn't make any sense  
To feel so different day to day  
(cant stand to feel this way)  
When nothings changed except for me_

Sesshomaru suddenly started to laugh as he watched a passerby walking past with a cup of coffee. Then as he watched Kagome sing he dropped the coffee onto the ground and stared at her with amazement.

_This time I turn around  
Things have changed  
Now I don't feel the same, yeah  
Start a fight, kick a fit  
One more time  
Dammit, I changed again_

_Next time i..._

_Next time I turn around  
Things have changed  
Now I don't feel the same, yeah  
Start a fight, kick a fit  
One more time  
Dammit, I changed again_

_This time I turn around  
Things have changed  
Now I don't feel the same, yeah  
Start a fight, kick a fit  
One more time  
Dammit, I changed again_

_I see it_

"Well Kagome, it unanamous...welcome to The Pack!"

"Thanks. I guess" she said nervously.

"Now...it's time for the _fun_ stuff" Sesshomaru perked up, flopping down atleast four pounds of paperwork infront of her.

* * *

See, that was better right? I changed the song to _Dammit I changed again_, by Offspring...ironic huh? 


	13. Around the Office Hide and Go Seek

Howdy! For all of you who think that Kagome and Inuyasha got together a bit too quick...I sadly agree. But meany of my reviews requested (:cough:begged:cough:)that they get together so I decidedto do it. If you are upset by this...forgive me for not caring.

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA...**yet...

* * *

Chapter 13: Around the OfficeHide and Go Seek

Finally escaping Sesshomaru, lord of the evil paperwork, Kagome and Inuyasha ran away to the farthest and quietest place they could go to regain their sanity...the park.

"I can't feel my hands. Can you see if I still have any" Kagome moaned, falling to the ground.

"Yes you still have them...you know I'm very impressed. Not many people can survive my brother's interrogations...and those who miraculously do don't last any longer when it's time for paperwork"

"I just keep surprising you, don't I?"

"I guess so...I'm hungry let's get food" he said helping her up.

"Where are we going?"

"Wacdonald's of course" he insisted.

* * *

"**Hello this is Higurashi Enterprises. How may I help"**

"Yes. I was wondering if I could speak to Souta Higurashi"

"**I'll send you through.."

* * *

**

"**Hello? This is Souta Higurashi speaking"**

"Souta, this is Koga. I was wondering if you knew where Kagome was. I haven't seen her in 6 months. I'm worried about her"

**Koga? The _ass wipe_, Koga?" **

"Yes...it's a nickname he gave me..." he whispered to the officers while gritting his teeth.

"**I'm sorry but I refuse to let you ever see my sister again. She has moved on and has started a new life so leave her alone. I'm not gonna let her get her heart broken again. Now if you'll excuse me I don't wish to carry on this conversation. If you ever come within 30 feet of my sister I will go through with the restraining order that she refused to let me set. Goodbye"

* * *

**

"What was that about?" Orichi asked.

"Out of all the phone calls you've made to her family none have seemed to be friendly at all to you. Sounds to me like you aren't their biggest fan" Tsume said smirking.

"Yeah well...obviously they're not as worried as I am about her"

"Well come on we have many more numbers left"

"Let's just hope that someone doesn't hang up on us for once"

* * *

"**Lord Sesshomaru two of your musicians are at the front desk demanding that you let them in. Should I call security?"**

"I can deal with them..." he answered sighing. In a few minutes the door burst open revealing Miroku and Sango. (a.k.a over protective cousin who need a sedative)

"Oh...it's just you...I thought I might have to call security"

"You're going to reconsider that later" Sango mumbled.

"Where is my cousin!"

"Let me know who that is and I'll get back to you..."

"Damn it Sess! I'm not kidding! Where is Kagome?"

"That's your cousin! scary to think that she's related to you"

"I know" Sango muttered under her breath.

"Yes! NOW WHERE IS SHE?" Miroku demanded.

"Oh you just missed her. Oh and since it seems as if we're going to be related soon, so I'd prefer for you not to do that again"

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough.. She's probably home by now anyways so you better get going. And don't forget to tell her that rehearsals are on Saturday"

"Okay..." he answered bewilderment.

"Thanks Yash I had a great time. See you tomorrow bright and early" kagome said heading for the door.

"Keh! Whatever se ya later"" he said walking to his car. When she closed the door she saw her aunt right behind it.

"Who was that?" she asked smirking.

"N...nobody j..just a friend" she stuttered.

"Judging by how close you two were he didn't seem like much of a friend to me...more like a boyfriend" her aunt teased. Kagome's only response was a deep blush.

Hah! As if. Yash is about as close to me as Miro...one more thing I could do without"she said regaining her composure.

"Well, go upstairs and unpack dinner will be ready in a bit. You know where your room is, right?"

"Yup"

As Kagome unpacked her clothes she turned on the T.V. to see the news and saw something that attracted her interest.

_We are here outside of the Ookami estate where the famous heir to his family's fortune are awaiting word from the police, about a kidnaping case. Inside is Koga Ookami, conferencing with detectives over his missing fiancé, Kagome Higurashi. Sources show that he last saw her approximately 6 months ago._

'Oh god...that stupid ass doesn't know when it's over does he?' she thought. Then she dialed the number oncellphone

"Hello?"

"**I want this to stop! Now"**

"Kagome is that you? Where are you? Are you all right?"

"**Koga I don't know who you're fooling but this shit is going to stop."**

"Kagome what's wrong where are you?"

"**I'm not telling you anything. I know you're probably trying to trace this call anyway, but what you don't know is as long as it's under 2 minutes you can't get a direct location. So I'll make this brief. Tell your little dogs to stand down and leave me alone. I am through with you, and I have moved on. So to whoever else, who is listening, in the near future you better leave me alone or you'll wish you listened" **she threatened hanging up.

"Did you get where she was?"

" It's within a 115 mile radius" Orichi answered.

"You're not really gonna go through with it are you? She clearly stated that she wanted to be left alone."Tsume erupted

"Yeah but we don't know if she was put up to it or not"

"She sure didn't sound like she was reading a script"

"But how about we get more information before we draw conclusions. I don't trust that guy either but we have to make sure the girl is safe before we take care of him" Orichi whispered.

"Fine"

'I can't believe him! He had the nerve to lie to the police and say I was kidnaped just to find me! Oh well...atleast my day with Inuyasha was fun' She thought falling asleep.


	14. 5 Reasons To Why Hate Older Brothers

Hello to all my reviewers! Your reviews are sooooooo nice! I love you all! You are all officially my new best friends! And to solidify this merger I require all integer lessons and notes from you to use and later burn. MATH CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! After you learn about the fractions and percents it totally turns into another language. And any of you who can understand are over-educated! Now enough about math...let's get on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 14: 5 Reasons Why To Hate Older Brothers

"Kagome wake up! You and Miro are gonna be late"

'Aunt Ami? So it wasn't a dream? I really am here? Then that means...my day with Inuyasha... really happened' she thought getting out of bed. She was in so much of a daze that she walked into the bathroom Miroku was headed for, and practically shut it in his face.

"HEY! I WAS GOING IN THERE!"

'It really happened...'

* * *

"Get up mutt!"

"Fuck off! I'm sleeping!" Inuyasha moaned through his pillow.

"I'd hate to do this but you leave me no choice..." he said walking out of his room. (What's he up to?)

Moments later he came back with a bucket full of ice and dumped it on top of Inuyasha's back. (For all of you silly fangirls like me...he sleeps shirtless)

"What the fuck!" he screamed jumping out of bed.

"You should have seen yourself" Sesshomaru said laughing.

"Damn it Sess it's not funny! That shit is cold"

"So what? You're up now. My job is done. Come and get breakfast" he said smirking. Then Sesshomaru walked out. Inuyasha muttered walked into his closet, muttering ways to get his brother back. He then picked out a pair of denim jeans and a red shirt that said "to save time just ASSUME I know everything" on it. After that he quickly ran downstairs.

"Good morning Inu how did you sleep?" his mother asked. (In my fic both his parents are alive)

"Fine"

"I'll say...he was practically talking about Kagome in his sleep the whole night" Sesshomaru piped in. (talking! not moaning! meaning that they were not wet dreams, you perverts!)

"Oh really? And who's this Kagome?" his father asked walking in.

"Shut up Sess!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No Inuyasha, we want to know so one of you is going to tell us"

"Kagome is a new girl at school and she's Miroku's cousin...I think Inuyasha wants her for his intended" Sesshomaru teased.

"What?" his parents asked in unison.

"Sesshomaru shut said shut up! It's none of your business about my personal life!" Inuyasha yelled across the table.

"It's is when it involves two of my band members" Sesshomaru shot back smirking.

"She's in the band too?"

"This sounds like a very well rounded girl." his mother commented.

"Yes, I agree Izayoi. You have to bring her over for dinner son" His father directed.

"Along with your other friends too. Then we can discuss plans on your performance at my banquet" Izayoi added.

"What?" The boys yelled in unison.

"Well we liked listening to you so much when you practiced in the garage, that InuTasho and I decided that you all should play at the banquet" his mother explained.

"Well...I don't know we might have another gig then I'll have to check the schedule.." Sesshomaru lied.

"You are going to do this no matter what...right Sesshomaru" InuTaisho said firmly narrowing his eyes at his elder son.

"Oh...of...of course! A...anything f..for my parents" he stuttered.

"Haha. Look how quick Fluffy's personality changes when he's with his daddy"

"Get going pup!" his father warned. Inuyasha scurried out. But no before hearing Sesshomaru whispering "how the tables have turned", on the way out.

* * *

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Aunt Ami. How's my baby sister doing?"

"**She's doing great. It didn't take her long to get used to it here, and I think Miroku helped. He even introduced her to all of his friends. I think she even has taken a liking to one of them"**

"Really? I guess I'm gonna have to come up there and have a talk with 'em...hey by the, did Kagome tell Kagome that I'll be bringing up 'her baby' by"

"**Okay"**

"Oh...and Aunt Ami..."

"**Tell Kagome that if she ever leaves her sword behind again...I will personally shove it down her throat so she remembers it"**

"I'll be sure to...tell her...without all the details. Bye"

"**Bye"

* * *

**

"Ms. Houshi, Lord Inuyasha is here" Jenkins said walking in.

"Oh okay. Thank you Jenkins" Minutes later Inuyasha appeared walking in.

"Hi Inuyasha. I tell Miroku you're here"

"Actually I'm here for Kagome" he corrected, blushing vaguely resembling a tomato.

"Oh...so you were the boy from last night...I thought I recognized your voice" she said slyly. Inuyasha's blush deepened.

"I'll go get her"

"Nah. I'll go. I've got to get something from Miro anyways"

"Alright then"

* * *

As Inuyasha was walking upstairs he could faintly hear someone singing in the bathroom. Whoever it was, had a really good voice too.

_It's the way you're nervous when you speak_

_And the way I know just what you mean_

_it's the kind of thing that's bitter sweet_

_It's a funny feeling deep inside_

_So many different sides_

_but still so easy, to define_

_And you'll know it every time_

_and it's not just in your mind_

_you can feel the butterflies_

_sending chills down your spine_

_What is love?_

_But a kiss on a rainy day_

_A smile that won't go away_

_a safe place to run_

_What is love?_

_But a complicated simple truth_

_a bond between me and you_

_the number one_

_Oh that's love..._

When Inuyasha listened, he couldn't help but relate to everything this mysterious person was singing.

_And the things that never crossed your mind_

_Now you're doing it all of the time_

_Cause with someone special it's so right_

_It's like dancing when you walk_

_and singing when you talk_

_and you're happy just to be alive_

_Live in the moment don't pretend_

_Let it go or take it in..._

_You don't have to understand_

_the hows, whys, and whens,_

_What is love_

_but kiss on a rainy day_

_a smile that won't go away_

_a safe place to run_

_What is love?_

_But a complicated simple truth_

_a bond between me and you_

_the number on_

_Oh that's love..._

Then unfortunately the song ended and whoever was in the shower turned it off. As the door opened Inuyasha stared wide eyed as he saw Kagome coming out.

"Ahhh! What are you doing here!" she screamed closing the door again.

"I'm sorry...I just heard you singing..."

"You...heard me?" she asked with embarrassment etched on her face.

"Yeah...it was really good..."

"Really?" she asked bushing.

"Yes. Now get some clothes on you're giving people a show"

"Pervert..." she muttered walking into her room. She quickly got dressed putting on a red shirt with black flames on it, and black hip huggers.

* * *

"Hey Inu. Ready to go?" Miroku asked reaching for his backpack.

"Sorry but he's my ride" Kagome said walking in between them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yash is my ride get your own" she explained sliding an arm around his waist. Inuyasha gave him a sympathetic look. And Miroku finally put the pieces together.

"My cousin and my best friend...are an item?" Miroku said in utter horror. Then collapsed on the floor and fainted.

"Uh...we're gonna need some ice" Kagome yelled to her aunt upstairs.

* * *

So how did you like it. I got the inspiration from my 3 brothers. Those boys drive me nuts...yet we still can sell them...

5 Reasons why to hate older brothers 

1.They are always in your business

2. They rub things in your face

3. They don't know when to leave you alone

4. They have bad timing

5.They're just flat out boys!


	15. Will The Embarassment Never End?

Oh my god! Some of you are so lucky not to have any brothers! I have to live with 2. And my other brother who is "supposedly" in college hangs around my house more than he's in class! So that's 3 brothers in my house at any given time...along with who and whatever they bring home...don't get me wrong, boys in general are okay...as long as they're not your siblings. For instance, my cousin is a guy and he rocks! He and I are like glue and we've been in the same class with eachother since 3rd grade and I can get along with him... But my brothers are the exact opposite. Us together have created a new definition for the word sibling rivalry...Oh and if you're reading this...**HI SHAWN!** I'LL BE VISITING YOU SOONER THAN YOU THINK! Now on with the chapter...

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 15: Will the embarassment never end?

After two hours Miroku finally gained consciousness again due to his sudden fainting earlier that morning. And also caused them to miss science and math.(lucky bastards...)

"Kagome! Where have you been? Miroku and Inuyasha didn't show up either?" Sango asked worried.

"That's cause we were all at his house and then he passed out when I told him Yash and I were an item"

"Oh...okay...wait...you...and Inuyasha...are together?"

"That's right!" she squealed. Then Sango fainted also.

* * *

"God damn it why is this happening to me?" Kagome whined. She then threw Sango over her shoulders and carried her into the student lounge where (unfortunately) the entire school population had accumulated.

"What's going on?" she asked someone inside the crowd.

"There's this giant limo and some like secret service guys here" a boy answered from his place looking outside of the window.

"They didn't all happen to be wearing a red collar shirt under a black suit did they?"

"Yeah that's exactly what they're all wearing...how did you know"

"Wild guess..." she muttered.

'I guess he'll be here sooner than I expected...but what the hell does he want causing such a scene like this?'

* * *

"Why hello again. I believe your name was Kagome right?"

"And you're Naraku if I'm not mistakened"

"Ah, I see my reputation proceeds me"

"Not really... I just hear my cousin and his friends talking about you all the time. They don't seem to like you that much" she remarked.

"That's too bad...say Kagome...would you like to join my band. I heard you playing yesterday and you were phenomenal."

"Sorry but I can't" said shrugging. Then she noticed Inuyasha and Miroku coming in th doorway and she made her way over to them.

"Why not?" Naraku asked stepping into her way.

"Because she's already with us" Inuyasha growled stepping in between them.

"We'll see" he said walking away.

"We will. Won't we?" he shot back.

"Kagome what happened to Sango" Miroku asked.

"She passed out like you did when I told you about me and Yash"

"I know how to wake her up" Miroku said with his perverted grin.

"Be my guest"Kagome said stepping aside (bad answer...) Miroku walked over to Sango and started groping her in her sleep.

SLAP!

"It was worth the pain..." he said rubbing his cheek.

"I'd prefer not to be molested in my sleep thank you" Sango said glaring daggers at him.

* * *

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked.

"No"

"Then why are you shivering?"

"I'm not...oh, that's my cell, it was on vibrate...and no I'm not going to answer it because I know who it is" she said, answering his next question. Kagome hoped that her phone would stop ringing but it didn't...finally getting annoyed by, it she answered it. Totally ignoring everyone else who was eavesdropping.

* * *

"CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"**Is that anyway to talk to me like that?"**

"I'm at school bother me some other time, preferably when I'm sane"

"**Why when I can embarrass you right now?"**

"It's you throwing my education down the toilet then"

"**I missed the part where I'm supposed to care"**

"You stupid asshole! Leave me alone! Save this for Christmas or something I'm kinda busy now"

"**Don't you mean getting busy? I heard about your little boyfriend. When am I gonna get to meet him?"**

"Never. Now PISS OFF!"

"**Language Kagome..."**

"You're right I'm sorry...what I mean to say was LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE AND GO AWAY!" she yelled hanging up. (Can you guess who that was?)

* * *

After Kagome's phone conversation that the whole student body happened to overhear rumors started to go around. And finally it was the end of the day and they were getting even more outrageous.

"I hear she's got a secret boyfriend"

"No she's with some underworld drug ring and she owes them a lot of money" some girls gossiped huddled together.

"Gees Kag. They're hitting you hard" Sango commented.

"I know..."

'Just wait till I get him...sorry little-'

Her thoughts were interrupted as they all heard what appeared to be a helicopter coming closer to them.

* * *

"WOULD KAGOME HIGURASHI PLEASE COME TO THE PARKING LOT TO PICK UP HER SAMARKITSA AND HER BABY PLEASE"

"Kagome has a baby?" one girl asked passing her.

'I' m gonna kill him' she thought running out the door. As everyone followed out the door to see what she was going to do no one noticed her eyes had turned blood red.

'Kagome?'Inuyasha thought watching a red and black blurr running outside.

* * *

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SO SHOW YOURSELF NOW! IS IT A CHALLENGE YOU WANT OR WILL YOU SUBMIT KNOWING YOU ARE THE BETA OF THE PACK?" she yelled encircling the parking lot in flames.

"This is the exact same reason you need to keep the damn sword with you! I swear this is the last time I try and save you from going on your pyromaniac spree! I'm not your baby sitter" her brother screamed coming out of the limo.

"Yet you still don't know how to stop bothering me. Submit now or be ready to fight"

"Kagome stop this" Miroku said yelled.

"Do not get involved. This is my battle"

"Kagome take the sword and stop this."

"No! There is a reason I am your superior and you need to know that"

:Mate, calm down: someone growled over the crowd.

'Inuyasha?' she thought turning around to face him.

* * *

Ahhhhh. It's been so long since I've left a cliffy. But fear not my loyal viewers I shall Continue. I am currently being threatened to be grounded if I don't turn off this computer so I'd rather end this knowing I'll be able to finish this...rather than get grounded trying to finish this and have no chance of getting on for a month...besides, thanks to my school being so cheap and sending us to school when there was a wind chill of -22 degreesand without a single snow day the entire winter we have the next 4 days off. Yay for me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go do bloody 2 step integers...which can rot in hell for all I care! 


	16. Kagome's Baby?

For all of you who were wondering it was Souta in the limo. It's just in my fic he's older than her cause it's funner! (by the way...I know that isn't a real word) And now we shall continue with the story. Can you believe it! It's only been 4 weeks since I started this and I have over 100 reviews! **4 WEEKS!** I just goes to show how much you all love me! And I love you all too!...I mean... in a straight way I do...

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! STOP TRYING TO RUB IT IN!

* * *

Chapter 16: Kagome's Baby?

"Mate, you are not to interfere in our battle. This is between me and the beta male. He has been trying to challenge me for my position for years since I became stronger, and now he will get what he wants" Kagome growled.

"Kagome calm down, take a deep breathe...AND COME GET YOUR FUCKING SWORD SO YOU CAN BE IN THE RIGHT STATE OF MIND!" Souta yelled.

:Listen koi. He's only trying to help: Inuyasha purred wrapping his arms around her waist. Then she eyes softened and turned into a lighter tone of red.

"You'll find that I am now in perfect control of my demon side since the last you saw me in that state. Now I will gladly calm down and take my sword to revert to my normal side if you apologize for the pestering I had to undertake from you, and kindly hand over my baby" she growled. As he took (longer than necessary) time considered his options, the flames behind him got more intense.

"...I'll try not to annoy you that much from now on. Now come and get your sword" he said sighing.

"I don't think that was much of an apology. Now try it again" she said crossing her arms.

"Fine...I'm sorry...happy now?"

"Very. Now where's my baby?"

* * *

Entire school's P.O.V

'Oh my gosh! Kagome has a baby?'

* * *

"I brought it. So...is this the famous boyfriend I've been hearing so much about?"

"It is...although unofficial I guess you could say that...this is Inuyasha." she said snatching her sword from him. In mere moments her eyes returned to their original chocolate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Kagome's older brother Souta Higurashi."

"Yeah. My dad has said something about some Higurashi enterprises before"

"You wouldn't happen to be one of the Taisho sons would you"

"Yeah"

"Wow. I hear about you guys all the time. How did you end up with my brat sister?"

"I was wondering the same thing" Miroku piped in.

"You two have to the count of ten to get away from me before you end up char broiled" Kagome cracking her knuckles. They left without a second glance.

* * *

"1...2...3...10!" she yelled chasing after them. Inuyasha and Sango followed right after her. All of the sudden Kagome came to a halt and stopped right in front of a motorcycle, totally ignoring the fact that when she stopped everyone crashed into her.

"Hello beautiful..." she whispered.

"Hey this is a nice ride" Inuyasha said to himself checking it out.

"Thanks"

"THIS IS YOURS?" it seemed the entire school screamed.

"Yup! This is my sweet little baby. The Fire Temptress" she said leaning onto it.

"Just like you left it, with everything you left on it...even the sword you needed with you. Except I took it off for you"

"Yeah, yeah. You can go. I need some alone time with my baby" she said waving them all off. In a few minutes she was on her bike a riding off, revving her engine as she left the parking lot.

* * *

"Don't take it offensively. She always gets like that when she hasn't been on her bike on a while. She tends to...how do you put it? Go on a riding frenzy with her bike. I have to talk to you all anyway please come take a seat in the car and I'll treat you all to a late lunch"

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She'll find us sooner or later she's too paranoid to leave me alone with any of her friends because she thinks I'll embarrass her and tell you all about her...either that or she'll be calling us when she gets her only phone call when she gets in jail for speeding again" He explained. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"It's true...now let's get going. We have much to talk about"

* * *

Hi everybody! tell me whatcha thought of it! Now if you'll ecuse me i am going to beat my brother up for hitting me with his toy baseball bat (which still hurts like hell even though it's just a toy one). And then play The Sims and try and make my Sims family's house burn down! I'm so evil! 


	17. Why Sitting on Someone's lap is Dangerou...

As you all know I don't own Inuyasha...but nothings final until you're dead...

Chapter 17:Why sitting on someone's lap is danngerous...

* * *

"Can you believe it! It's only been 4 weeks since you sent Kikyo to the hospital and she's already back! You left her a bloody mess in that football game and she had at least broken four different bones or more...and yet she's here!" Sango screamed outraged. It had been four weeks since the first day of school yet, everything seemed to take forever and a day.

"What are you whining about? Just cause she's out doesn't mean she can't go back_ in_...besides I guess you don't know the full extent of plastic surgery...I guess we can really say **everything **on her is fake" Kagome snickered. Sango broke out laughing along with her. They all had to head to some cheesy assembly for some dumb school announcements. The reasons were probably something along the lines of threats for the misbehavior that had started since the first day...their first target...Kagome.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

"Kagome! Over here!" some boy yelled. Ever since I came here all the guys have been bugging the hell out of me with their silly crushes. As if they didn't understand the first time I said no! And on top of that boy has been bothering me since after the first week of school. I think his name was Hobo...Homo...Hojo! His name is Hojo! He vaguely reminds me of Koga with his dumb persistence even though I've made it clear I'm not interested. While I was thinking about that someone came and yanked me into a seat. If it weren't for my sense of smell I probably wouldn't have known it was Inuyasha. Then he would have been added to my collection of charred keepsakes.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Do you mind not pulling me into a seat. I like my wrist where it is, _attached_ to my arm" I yelled annoyed. Everyone around us suddenly stopped chattering to stare at us.

"Will the two love birds please find their seats" Miroku yelled from the top row. Sango was right next to him laughing her head off.

"Remind me to get them back" I growled to Inuyasha.

"Sure thing". We then made our way over to where they were sitting, ignoring the stares we got from the entire student body. As we got up there, I noticed Kikyo giving me death glares...I wonder what she's pissed off for now. I actually hadn't bothered her today...not that I ever provoked her in anyway...then the teachers finally arrived. Keade was first to speak.

"Hello students. We have a few announcements for you, then we'll be happy to answer all of your questions". I glanced over to Inuyasha and he was sporting the exact same smirk as me at the moment. He knew what free questions meant...a chance to have some fun...

"First of all, there will be construction going on around the school for the next month as they upgrade the fire alarms due to the outbreak...of class room fires that have been happening since school began" Keade explained gritting her teeth. I stood up and bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you. Please, no pictures."Inuyasha , Miroku and Sango clapped for me.

"Take a seat Higurashi and let Keade finish." Kikyo snapped at me. I smirked and sat myself in Inuyasha's lap. I saw the look on Kikyo's face as I sat and snickered to myself...priceless...

"Aw...would you look at the love birds..." Miroku mused. I then leaned over to get to him.

"I swear...before this day is over...I will get you back...and there will be nowhere to run...nowhere to hide...and no one will be able to keep you from the fate you sealed..." I hissed. Judging by the his heart rate sped up and by the way he gulped I think he got the point..

"Miss Higurashi! If you're done I 'd like to continue" the principal yelled.

"I am terribly sorry sir. Please carry on" I said sweetly...he seemed like he bought it.

"Also we have issued a new curriculum for gym. You will all have to take it...with the exception if Miss. Higurashi and Mr. Taisho who have not only taken and passed it with flying colors but who will also have to distributed them"

'Whatever you do...don't jump up' I begged...but obviously begging wasn't enough...

"WHAT!" Inuyasha blurted as he sprung out of his seat. As soon as he did, I was sent flying down the risers. That is the last time I **ever** sit on his lap!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

As Kagome fell down the risers, Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"So nice of you to drop by. Now would you like to explain the criteria the students will be greaded on?"

"Sure...after my nap..."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running to her.

* * *

"It's been four weeks! Four fucking week and you still can't find her?"

"Sir, we have our best demons on it" Orichi pleaded.

"Then why haven't you found her yet!"

"These things take time rest assure we'll find her"

"You better..." Koga hissed. Then all of the sudden an officer came stumbling in.

"Sir! We have something!" he said holding up a manilla envelope. Tsume quickly grabbed it.

"What is it?" Orichi asked.

"We've got an idea of where she might be located."

"And?" Koga asked.

"It's in the Taisho territory..." both detectives mumbled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"It means we can't step foot in there, without one of their family members permission" Tsume sneered.

"Hmmm...well, it just so happens there is a banquet hosted by Lady Izayoi in a few weeks...maybe then, we should drop by."

"Do what you want...I only want to see that the girl is safe...and if she is fine where she is then the we'll leave her alone..." Tsume warned.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry guys but my mom's gonna be here soon so I gotta stop now. Besides I'll get more ideas if I leave a cliffy and watch you all get mad at me again. Later!...And besides...you still know this chapter was pretty damn funny...and anybody who doesn't like...**forgive me for not careing.**


	18. Never Play With Fire

I've missed you all so much! It really warms my heart to know you care. The good news is that school ends in two weeks! P.S check out my new story "My Fair Pirate" coming to an computer near you. This chapter is dedicated to my good 'ol friend "Smokey The Bear", because only YOU can save yourself...from a crazy pyromaniac who's out for blood after falling from a high distance...

* * *

Chapter 18: Never play with fire...

"How are we to be judged by two half demons?"

"Why do we have to take these exams anyway"

"Yeah! This is a waste!" many yelled. The entire auditorium was a wide and vast uproar. And no one could control it. But Inuyasha was totally oblivious to everything, because he was too concerned about Kagome.

* * *

Inu's P.O.V

Okay, let's think. We have an unconscious pyromaniac hanyou...the best was to wake her up..._without bodily harm _would be to...I've got it!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Does anyone have a lighter?" He asked. Then out of nowhere one flew down. He quickly lit it up and waved it infront of her face. And then he heard a vague rumble emit from Kagome's chest.

'Is she...purring?' he thought watching her. Then Kagome's eyes slowly opened.

"How did you know that would wake me up?" she asked drowsily.

"Well what else? You're so weird I knew it might work" he said shrugging.

"Fires give me such warm fuzzy feeling insides" she purred.

"I thought so...considering how you purred"

"Hey dog boy. I'm dog demon too! And **dog demons do not purr**"

"I heard you myself"

"I **so **did not purr. Your ears must be broken"

"You purred" he stated flatly.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Kagome! How can you sit here and deny it? I HEARD YOU!"

"I'm telling you, you're imagining things, because **DOG DEMONS DON'T PURR!"**

"Dammit I heard! You purred!"

"Children! Before you two decide to duke it out, maybe you should try and contain the riot in the next room" Miroku said interrupting

"Miroku that's one more check next to your name, on my list..." Kagome warned.

"Sorry..." he squeaked.

"Come on. Let's go"

* * *

"Children, please calm down!"

"We refused to allow some _half demons_ to examen us on our abilities"

"We assure you they are the most elite of their kind" the principal assured.

" How can a half demon be more elite than us!"

"Mrs. Keade, I have done all I can do"

"Let's just hope Kagome can come and control them"

"Do you really believe she has that kind of power?"

"I've seen her fight. There is very little she can't do" Keade remarked. In mere coincidence, Kagome and Inuyasha burst through the door at that exact time. As Keade looked to Kagome, she saw she had a wide smirk plastered on her face.

"So you heard?"

"Yes I did" she smiled knowingly.

"Well then live up to my standards...and by all means, do whatever you need to, to control this riot."

"Anything?" she asked smirking.

"...yes..." she muttered. Kagome beamed.

"I just hope the fire alarms aren't working yet..." Inuyasha mutterted.

"I heard that" Kagome growled.

"Go and calm then down already. I want to get outta here today"

"Sure Yash. Whatever my little puppy wants." Kagome said in a sinister voice. Inuyasha knew not to make any comment because of the tone she said it in. Now was not the time to say anything.

* * *

"It's about time you got here. Little miss slut and king creepy have already made you your own fanclub for booting you out of the spot of teacher to examen them." Sango whispered noticing Kagome come in.(Betcha can't guess who's she's talking about)

"Oh goody I've always wanted my own fanclub...now I have 2" Kagome mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey guys! You can shut up now. Our representative is here to negotiate" Sango yelled. No one bothered to pay attention.

"Hey everybody...BE QUIET!" Sango yelled even louder.

"Allow me?" Kagome asked.

"Be my guest..." Sango said motioning for her to step up.

"**EVERYBODY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SWEAR TO GOD, THE NEXT PERSON THAT TALKS WILL BE SERIOUSLY HURT...AND I'LL MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A BLOODY ACCIDENT!" **Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs rattling the entire school. And to emphasis her point the every corner in the room engulfed in flames. The whole room became silent except for Miroku and her friends clapping for her behind the doors they were hiding behind.

"Now, let's handle this the grown up way...if anyone object to me and Inuyasha fighting them please speak now...or forever hold your peace" she told them sweetly. Kikyo started to raise her hand. But seeing the daggers full of death wishes Kagome was glaring at her, cause to quickly take it back. No one else said a word.

"Good! Now I want you all here bright and early this Saturday morning if you want to try out. That will be all...oh, and don't let this happen again. Am I clear?" she explained. The room was then full of nodding heads. And then, they all exited single file, too scared to upset her anymore.

* * *

"Kagome...how did you do it?" Inuyasha asked.

" I guess I just have that kind of personality that people listen to"

"I'll say..." Miroku mumbled.

"Come on, I need food" Kagome said dragging Inuyasha away.

* * *

Ta da! Another welll executed chapter. Now if you'll excuse me,I have the sudden urge to vadalize something.


	19. Halfway Out Of The Dark

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long please forgive me! These weeks were hectic as I had to review for my finals...which are next Tuesday...the only question now is whether or not I'll be able to remember all that crap for 4 days cause I suffer from short term memory loss...well at least I think so...but the good news is that now I only have 3 days left of school! that means I only have to cope with 21 more hours of hell and then I'M FREE! The bad news...my parents might send me to summer camp...ME! In summer camp! How fucked up is that? Just picture me...locked up with some gay pedophile for a month...but...if I do go...I'll make sure to give 'em one hell of bonfire! Say goodbye to your cabins suckas! This place is goin' up in smokes...I might even ask my uncle...who live in South Carolina to bring me up some fire crackers and TNT (which are illegal to sell in New York) and if any of you are cops...:does funky Jedi magic: you never heard any of this... besides... I'll need weapons if I go...who knows what they'll do! But then again that's **IF **I go.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! **I don't want to get caught up in the family issues...

Chapter 19: Halfway Out Of The Dark

"This is by far the best food I've ever tasted!" Kagome squealed downing another cup of ramen. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had finished about 7 bowls already.

"You have now been introduced to the food of the gods. Nothing will ever taste better"

"We must have more!"Kagome demanded.

"Gotcha covered...Miroku!" Inuyasha hollered.

"What do you want? I was busy talking with some young ladies" he asked coming over. Then he saw Kagome putting down another empty bowl.

"Inuyasha...tell me you didn't..." Miroku whined.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you get her addicted to ramen? Now she's gonna blow our money on it"

"F.Y.I, I have money too. Did you forget who has the rich family business...and enough money to blow it off on whatever they want to"

"You mean besides us?" the boys said in unison.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about you two . . . "

"Whatever . . . be a dear and go get us more ramen . . . NOW" Kagome ordered.

"Get it yourself"

"Pardon me Miroku, but I don't think you understand . . . when I tell you to do something you do it . . . like if I were to say jumps you'd say . . . " Kagome said sweetly.

"How high?" Miroku finished.

"Exactly...so when I say get us more ramen you better scurry along...before you end up like the fire alarms...burnt...and broken" she threatened. Miroku quickly walked away.

"See. Given the right persuasion you can easily manipulate anyone"

"Remind me to never get on your bad side..."

"Oh don't worry...it's inevitable" she said shrugging. All of the sudden Sango came running in.

"Special report on your new fans clubs ma'am" she said with a military style.

"Proceed"

"Well...the fanclub leader, king creepy, has been forming a plan to protest against it cause they can't use their true power worrying about your 'safety'"

"Keh! They're the ones who's gonna need to be worrying"

"Yeah...worrying whether or not to call the fire department once I'm done 'wit 'em"

"There's more...from your other fanclub little miss slut, has decided to join as well..."

"Ooh...the plot thickens...now we'll have to make this test harder."

"I'm way ahead of you..."Sango said dropping down a thick notebook.

"And that is?" Inuyasha asked staring at it.

"A list of suggestive vengeful torture resources for Saturday or any other day for further reference"

"And for those of us who aren't over educated like you..."Inuyasha trailed off.

"She made a book of ways to get back at everyone Saturday...there, a month's supply of ramen" Miroku said dropping down the containers of ramen.

"Sorry Miroku but we have plans to do now...but we'd be happy if you'd pack those up and took 'em home for us"

"Yeah why not?" Miroku muttered dripping with venom.

"Think of it this way, atleast you won't be a walking piece of charcoal" Inuyasha said patting his back.

"Besides, you brought it on your self"

"Lady Sango! I can picture Inuyasha betraying me like this but I expected more from you!"

"The truth hurts"

"That cut me deep"

"And knowing you, you'll bounce right back up"

"What did I do to deserve such friends like you"

"If you'd learn when not to talk then maybe things would have gone better"

"Miroku! Those bags won't carry themselves!" Kagome called from by the door.

"Coming your majesty"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Why exactly are we here again?"_

"_You want to learn more about Kagome, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah..."_

"_Well... to make a long story short, she just got out of a bad relationship"_

"_That's it?" Inuyasha asked bluntly._

"_Ooh, please go on" Sango insisted._

"_...fine...but nothing must leave this restaurant...you can't even tell Kagome I told you these things...but it's better than being left in the dark...if she knows then not only will it be my ass...but she'll totally lose like she did 3 years ago...and it's not gonna be a pretty sight. Have you ever seen a forest fire?"_

"_Yeah, why?" Inuyasha asked shrugging._

"_Picture that...in a city...only ten time worse and no one can stop it" Miroku finished._

'_That's right. Sometimes she can keep her fires from going out...' inuyasha thought as his face paled._

"_Yeah, that bad...but anyways...around 4 years ago, she met a guy at one of my benefits...and she like him in all, but...their personalities like totally...clashed...I watched everyday as he changed my sister...but she never noticed it...she used to be so bubbly and giddy like a silly girl...so just like I'm doing now, I went to talk to him, and warned him about ever hurting her because she'd seriously be hurt...but he brushed me off and ignore it...then next thing I know I'm in a police station 2 states away, paying bail for her"_

"_What happened?"_

"_As you probably already know...she caught him cheating on her. And then she just ...lost it. She trashed his apartment...and just ran. We found her 3 days later in jail for arson. We asked her about it but she said she just blacked out after she left Koga's place..."_

"_She must have turned full demon..." Inuyasha thought out loud._

"_What?"_

"_When half demons experience a situation where their live are in danger, or are extremely angered and enraged, even with their sword they are capable of losing control...and usually when they do...when they revert back, they have no memory of what happened." Inuyasha explained._

"_That must've been what happened..."_

"_Look, although some of us, have only known your sister for a few weeks. We promise we would never hurt her. She's too good of a person to be hurt like that...and I'm not gonna let it happen again..."_

"_Thank you..." Sota said smiling.

* * *

_

"Yash! Are you coming?" Kagome asked from in the parking lot.

"Uh...yeah. Let's go...hey Kagome?"

"Wha-" she was about to ask. But she was cut off as he enveloped her in an embrace. She happily returned. After a few moments, they parted blushing.

"Just...thought you...uh...needed a hug" he stuttered. She smiled and hugged him again, which he happily returned.

"Thanks...you know...you shouldn't be spacing out in the parking lot. Who know what crackhead'll come in and crush you"

"Well if they do, I know what's gonna be on the grill later..."

"You mean besides the bonfire that will vaguely resemble a car" she joked.

"Yeah...hey. I got an idea. You go to Sess's studio and wait..oh, and bring your ax. I gotta round up Miro and Sango. Ja ne" he said running off.

'What are you planning? Ah well. I've got time to burn...so let's burn some rubber'

* * *

"Good news! I've gotten the meeting with Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho"

"Yippee..." they mumbled.

"Okay. I'm starting to guess that you guy are not as enthusiastic as you were a few weeks ago"

"That was before you got the 7 threats from her family, 4 answering to "fuck off you cheater", and 20 the others saying that she moved...and let's not forget the 19 others which said "I thought she dumped him?" Tsume said reading their list.

"You're just not trying hard enough. Maybe I should just get some of my wolves to find her. Surely they're more proficient"

"Yeah atleast they won't be able to be hung up on and cursed out over the phone" Tsume said sarcastically.

"Calm down sir. We'll find her...somehow...hey, didn't you say that she was some kind of element holder?"

"Yeah...but I can't remember which element"

"Some fiancé" Tsume mumbled.

"Did you forget who's paying you?" Koga shot back.

"No. But I think you forgot we don't have to help"

"You two, just try and act professional for a bit? Now Koga, looking at what's **_left_** of her backround check...it shows that she's been arrested for arson...maybe she controls fire? "

"Now that I think about it...yeah! She does!"

"Gee Koga you sure know how to pick 'em. A convict...they weren't kidding when they said 'love is blind'"

"Tsume knock it off. You get in touch with the fire departments and monitor their activity. Koga and I are going to get a location. Maybe Lady Izayoi can help"

"Sure. Why not" he said dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

"Where is she! I told her to be here!" Inuyasha screamed pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure she's got a good reason for being late" Sango said trying to reason with him.

"Yes little brother. Knowing Kagome she won't stand you up...maybe someone else but not you."

"Hah! You're no different, she'll stand anyone up...I mean...Sess is right. I bet she's gonna call any minute" he quickly added, hearing the growls coming from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Just then his cell phone rang.

* * *

"What" he snapped.

"**I that the kind of hello I get? I knew I should have called Miroku and cope through his lectures for the ride..."**

"You're late. Where are you!" he yelled.

"**The county sheriff's office."** she answered sheepishly.

"WHAT? How'd you get there?"

"**Well...when you left, I went for a joy ride and well...I was speeding..."**

"Fine I'm on my way"

**"Thanks Yash! You rock! I knew I could count on you!"**

**

* * *

**

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome" he sighed.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Miroku asked worried.

"She's in the county sheriff's office for speeding"

"I'll get the helicopter" Sesshomaru said walking away.

* * *

Ta da! Another well done chapter!Gee, Tsume doesn't seem to like Koga that much does he? That's good causeI hate him too! WellI've got to go andhunt my brotherdown with a 4x4 cause he took my video game:revvs engine:Later! 


	20. Right Under Your Nose

Howdy guys! I was so pumped from all of your reviews I decided to add another chapter to this one before I finished the chapter to my other story. I am seriously getting gung-ho for this thing! And besides, my brain is shot anyway. I had to do 2 finals in one day...and considering how screwed up my schedule was because of it I'm surprised I still remember what my names is. That shit is confusing! My parents had to drop stuff I forgot at home to my school 3 times in one day! And on top of that, I'm broke now from using all my money on the payphones to call them all damn day! I should be reimbursed by the school or something!

* * *

ME DON'T OWN INUYASHA...just Tsubaki and Kilala...:sees producers running in room: I WAS KIDDING! I SWEAR:screams running away:

Chapter 20: Right Under Your Noses

"Tsume! Long time no see!"

"I know...it's been a while huh Jantiri? We've been on a case of a "missing fiancé" but that's just a load of bull. Wouldn't be surprise if it's just a hoax. The only thing I'm worried for the girl's sake. Don't know if he's 'tellin the truth or not...but I know how the family'd feel if we put it aside and then we found out he was for some miraculous and unnatural reason telling the truth...although that would be highly unlikely...let's just say I'm only in to cause of Murphy's Law, whatever bad thing that can happen probably will...so I'm just being careful" Tsume explained.

"That's a good idea. Your intuitions were always good" he said reclining in his chair. Then Tsume's cell began to ring.

* * *

"**Hello?"**

"Where the hell are you? He's getting ticked" Orichi yelled over the phone.

"**I'm on break find someone else to do it! Tell him I'm at the station...getting information."**

"He's not gonna like this"

"**Forgive me for not caring" **Tsume said hanging up.

* * *

"Where is he?" Koga asked as soon as Orichi hung up.

"Uh...out getting information from the station..." Orichi lied.

"Well good then! We'll go and see what he's gotten so far"

'Uh oh'

* * *

"Jantiri. You're little wildfire's back again." a secretary said walking in.

"Ah...my little buddy is back again. What's she in for this time...it's not serious...is it?" he asked taking a sip of some coffee.

"Nah. Just the usual speeding. Thought we might take her in before she totaled her bike"

"Okay send her in"

"Jan! It's been such a long time!" Kagome said walking in.

"I thought you said you were gonna stop with the speeding"

"Sorry...but I had time to burn and I was bored...I'm in a band now...and I guess we were gonna have a surprise practice around...now. So I thought a few..._hours _ago it might be fun to go for a ride...and well here I am!"

"Well despite the speeding thing that's great! Allow me to introduce you to my old pal Tsume...Tsume this is my little Wildfire, Kags. Regardless of her little _speeding habit_ she's a great kid"

"Yeah well it in my nature to be reckless"

"You're a demon right?"

"Yuppers"

"Well how about going easy on the gas and try doing something that helps more...try running and fighting"

"Sure!" '

I've got practice Saturday anyway...maybeI'll try real hard to wear myself down at **all costs**'

* * *

"I'm here for Higurashi, Kagome"

"Right this way sir. You know, she's a regular at this station. Which I'm guessing is a bit of a ways away from where she lives, right...I met her 3 years ago when we found her lighting up a few abandoned apartments...it wasn't anything serious but we just wanted to get her off the streets...after the first few times we found her out here we didn't pass any charges... it just seemed like she wanted a place to go so we let her relax here instead. But we haven't seen her in around four weeks. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that...would you?" Jantiri explained, leading him down the hall. His only response was the blush creeping onto Inuyasha's face.

"I thought so..." he said smirking. The officer then led him into the break room where Kagome was sitting on the couch eating and laughing as Tsume talked with her.

'Her laughter is so nice to hear' he thought spacing out for a minute.

"Yashie! I knew you'd come!" Kagome squealed, running up and jumping into his arms.

"Uh yeah well...you were running late so I decided to drag your ass back myself, so we could get on with what was _suppose_ to be our rehearsal" he said regaining his composure.

"Well thank you anyway...I see you've already met Jan"

"Seems like a pretty nice guy too...you've sure got good taste Kags"

"Yeah well once you get used to his mouth I guess he grows on you...ready Yash?"

"Sure...but what about bail?"

"Hah! She's been in here so much it's like throwing money down the drain to pay all the bails she's needed to get out considering it's only a matter of time before she comes back"

"Okay..."

"Later Jan! And it was nice meeting you Tsume!"

"Yeah bye!"

* * *

"So...how are we getting home?"

"Sess's copter"

"What! he has a helicopter?"

"Yeah so?"

"How fast is it?"

"Pretty damn fast...why?"

"Let's make a pit stop at a few places. Come on. If we hurry we can be back in no time!"

* * *

"She seemed like a nice girl"

"Yeah, her brother is really loaded and yet she'd rather be on her own. Her family is real nice but the little factor about being a demon always sends back here" Jantiri explained. Then Tsume groaned as he saw Koga and Orichi walk in.

"Did you find anything good?" Orichi asked nervously.

"Uh well..."

I recognize that scent...Kagome's been here!'

"You, whose been here in the last day?" Koga asked turning to Jantiri.

"Just Wildfire. Why?"

"Hey Jantiri, what was her real name?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Why?"

"Damn! We were so close! How could you let her get away!"

"Calm down Koga we can still get information from Jantiri so it's not a total loss"

"We **better** find her"

* * *

"Where's Kagome? She should have been back by now" Miroku said pacing around.

"Miroku! If you don't sit down I swear I will knock you out!" Sess yelled.

"You guys calm down she's probably on her way"

"Hah you wish! You sent them in one of the fastest helicopters ever built! Did you think they would come straight back?" Miroku retorted.

"Damn...he's right..." Sango and Sesshomaru mumbled.

* * *

"**Sir, the same teenagers from a few weeks ago are here again and security just pulled them away for carrying in atleast five boxes full of firecrackers and nitro-containers and other possibly explosive things. Would you like to handle them or should we send them to the authorities?" **his voice box...speaker said.

"Send them up to the recording studio"

"**Yes sir"

* * *

**

Look I don't know who you think you are believing you can get by my security with those...-". But he was cut off as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome walk in.

"And believe me that security is about as uptight as you" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why exactly did you bring in 5 crates of explosives and container of nirto gases into my studio?"

"Sorry but that's not my department...ask the pyromaniac over here" Inuyasha said turning to Kagome.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"You see...there's a very logical reason for this...see, I was with my buddy, thesheriff in his office talking and with one of his friends...then Yashie here came to get me. And on the way out I accquired that he came to retrieve me in a helicopter...then I begged him to make a pit stop at one of my favorites warehouses which is a bit of a ways out of town...I hope that's not a problem** considering I had no idea we were have a rehearsal in such short notice**" she said, playing the guilt trip card.

"Well...I'll excuse it...this time...but what is with the crate of explosives?"

"There is a reason why the warehouse is out of town...considering it's an abandoned military base which is the only place they sell fire crackers and nitro-canisters without getting caught by the feds" Inuyasha sneered.

"Hey, this girl loves anything she can light up..." Kagome said sighing.

"Well we've wasted enough time talking. Can we get on with practice so I can go home?" Sango yelled.

"Okay gees. You don't have to get so pissed off. It's not our fault you're PMS-ing"

"Inuyasha!" the girls screeched.

"Okay Yashie dear...you have 'till the count of 10 to get out of my line of fire before I decide to stick one of these cherry bombs up your ass!"

"And Inuyasha you better get the hell out of my way before I get you!" Sango screamed chasing after him.

"NO! NOT MY OFFICE!" Sesshomaru yelled running after him.

**CRASH!**

"I'm gonna kill you three!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

Those four can be so weird..." Miroku said sighing.

* * *

Haha! I like this chapter but really , I am drawing away from the plot...if there ever was one... next chapter I will be sure to maintain somewhat sane...but like I said...I'm still repairing the brain cells I have left from after finals... 


	21. Another Problem On the Way

Once again...I'm too gung-ho to do my other story...so be it.

**KEY:**

_Kagome_

_**Inuyasha**_

_All_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Another Problem On the Way

"Okay now that we've settled our differences...was there anything you'd like to tell us Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked in a child like voice.

"Yeah...not only do I want those explosives out of my room but you all are going to practice **NOW**...and as an added bonus I think I should let you all know that you have already have 3 gigs waiting for you...**if we ever get the chance to practice!**"

"Well why didn't you say so? If we needed to practice I would have been here earlier! Come on guys let's get started!" Kagome huffed walking into the recording room.

* * *

"What are we going to play?" Sango asked. 

"What do we **have** to play?" Miroku corrected.

"Pretend it's a juke box." Kagome said strapping up. Miroku and Sango looked at her quizzically.

" You know how juke boxes have all these different song in 'em and they just play not knowing what's gonna come on next? Well we're like the inside of one playing the music...She means just give it a shot and quit worrying" Inuyasha explained for them. They nodded still not understanding anything of what either of them had said.

"Okay then just jump in when you think you've got the hang of it...I'll try and play something we all know" Kagome explained.

"Sure. You ready Yash?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" he mumbled. Kagome then began ripping on her guitar.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot!_

Everyone mentally laughed, all knowing the song she just picked as they followed along.

**_Don't want a nation under the new mania. _****_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America_**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the song they played.

'That song is so childish...but at least the can play it...'

**_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay._**

_Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

**_Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia_**

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue_

_**Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.**_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_  
For that's enough to argue..._

Once they finished their song the entire band broke out in laughter.

"That...was a good choice Kags" Sango said between laughs.

"Yes you all played...well...but the lyrics were...questionable" Sesshomaru forced himself to say.

"I know...that's exactly why I did it" she snickered.

"Well I'm glad that you all finally can play an entire song together. It seems the final piece to complete the puzzle has been added."

"Good...now can I go home?" Kagome whined.

"If that means you'll take all of your explosives with you then yes...all of you may go."

"Yay!" they all cheered.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING 

"Get up Kagome. We've got to go!" a voice yelled.

"Leave me alone!" She mumbled burying her head under her pillow.

"**Get up!"**

"Piss off!" she yelled setting their pant on fire.

"You little wench get your ass up!" he yelled yanking the pillow from her and hitting her with it. She suddenly jerked up and glared at whoever it was. And then she saw Inuyasha backing away from her, trying to hide the pillow behind his back.

"Run..." she hissed, still half asleep. Inuyasha was gone in a heart beat.

* * *

Miroku was down stairs and heard Inuyasha's useless attempts to wake his cousin up. 

'My cousin can sleep through just about anything. He won't be able to wake her' Miroku thought snickering. Then after a few more minutes of his screaming the entire house became quiet and Inuyasha came walking down the stairs as if he'd seen a ghost.

" She yelled at half asleep, right?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Scary sight, huh?". Inuyasha nodded again.

A few minutes later, Kagome came downstairs dressed in a black leather skirt and red halter top that hugged her form perfectly. On her shirt was the phrase "men are like hardwood floors...you lay 'em right and you can walk over them forever" written with in black. (I saw that on one of my sister's keychains)

"Are you two coming?" she asked at the front door. They both nodded and quickly walked out.

* * *

Sango's P.O.V 

Where are they? They're gonna be late! Inuyasha has never been able to do anything on time has he? Then I saw a few girls walk by talking. Hmm...mine as well get some more information from them.

"Come on! Did you hear she's coming back today? I can't wait to see Hitomi! I feel bad for the new girl though...Hitomi's gonna freak when she hears some new kid has taken her spot in everything!" one girl whispered.

"Not to mention the fact that she's getting a little to close to Inuyasha for Hitomi's liking...she's liked him since like the fifth grade!"

'Oooh this is juicy stuff...I gotta tell Kagome s soon as she gets here! Hitomi is a total bitch and she's ten times as bad as Kikyo!' I thought as I raced into the parking lot. Then I saw them parking Inuyasha's car down the street. As I waved to get their attention I didn't notice a huge white Mercedes heading my way...then all of the sudden the air was knocked out of my lungs as something crashed into me with full force... (you know I was seriously thinking about ending it right here...but since I only have 2 hours and fifteen minutes left of school why not continue? )

* * *

"What do you mean that's all you know! she's been coming here for four years!" 

"Sorry sir. But that's all I know. We've been catching her speeding all the time out here for the past 4 years...and we just took her in again a few hours ago. All I know is that she lives a bit of the way away...oh, and we were chatting while she was here today. She said she got herself a part in a band and they were getting ready to practice. Then a few minutes later another kid came in to pick her up for practice...I think I heard them say they came in a helicopter, though"

"Thank you sir. You have provided us with exceptional information. Please take my apologies for earlier. I was stressed out. But thanks to you I may be one step closer to finding my woman"

"Always happy to help with the law"

"Tsume when you're done getting whatever else you can from here, meet us back at the office" Orichi said winking at him. Then Orichi and Koga both walked out.

"Woah, I feel bad for you. That guys a jerk"

"Like I said...it's for the girl's sake..hey, didn't you say she's been here often in the last 4 years?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because...he said she went missing a year ago on a trip here...and what kind of kidnapper would let his hostage escape...and get arrested by the police? Isn't that practically giving yourself away"

"And you know, she's never mentioned anything about being engaged...in the past four years I've known her for that matter!"

"Something's really suspicious about this..."

* * *

Okay now I'm gonna stop it here just because I need to take a break. Don't worry, I assure you the next chapter will be up soon! 


	22. Bring On The Bitches!

Hi it's me again. And yes I still haven't even added a new chapter to my other story because I'm too excited about this one...but seriously. I was never planning on Sango dying. So fear not loyal viewers she lives!...

I don't own Inuyasha...he owns me and the money that comes out of my pocket for him

* * *

Recap: _"Come on! Didn't you hear? She's coming back today! I can't wait to see Hitomi! I feel bad for the new girl though...Hitomi's gonna freak when she hears some new kid has taken her spot in **everything**!" one girl whispered._

"_Not to mention the fact that she's getting a little to close to Inuyasha for Hitomi's liking...she's liked him since like the fifth grade!"_

"_Here she comes!" _

'_Oooh this is juicy stuff...I gotta tell Kagome soon as she gets here! Hitomi is a total bitch and she's ten times as bad as Kikyo!' I thought as I raced into the parking lot. Then I saw them parking Inuyasha's car down the street. As I waved to get their attention I didn't notice a huge white Mercedes heading my way...then all of the sudden I closed my eyes as the air was knocked out of my lungs as something crashed into me with full force...

* * *

_

Chapter 22: Bring On The Bitches

As Sango finally opened her eyes, she looked up and saw herself and something black and red right behind her. Her eyes were still fuzzy so she could only make out what seemed to be a crowd and two figures running over to them.

"Did you see! That girl just ran half a block and came in time to push her away!"

"She is super fast! Even for a demon"

"She **faster** than a regular demon"

"Oh my god Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku asked running up to her. Her vision had finally come back to her and she could see again.

"Yeah. I'm fine...but what knocked me out of the way?"

"The question is _who_ knocked you out" he corrected turning to where Inuyasha was lying by the black and red mess.

* * *

"Are you alright?" he asked examining her cut. 

"Yeah, it's nothing but a scratch...but man Sango. No offence but you could loose a few pounds" Kagome moaned.

"Kagome? Did you save me?"

"Well yeah. I saw you up the block waving and then I heard that car speeding in so I ran to move you out of the way"

"Did you hear? That girl knew the car was coming and ran ahead of it to get her"

"Kags you rock!" Sango said hugging her friend.

"What is wrong with you! What were you doing walking infront of my new present when I'm trying to park?" a girl asked walking out of the back of the Mercedes. As soon as Inuyasha saw her he ran and ducked behind a tree.

"Excuse me? You just nearly flattened my friend. I think you owe us an apology"

"No I don't you were the idiots who weren't paying attention. Now get out of my way, I need to find my mate" she said walking past them.

"What was her problem?"

"That's Hitomi...the "demon version of Kikyo"...except worse" Miroku explained.

"What kind of demon is she?"

"Nobody knows for sure. But it's one with a lot of poison..."

"She better hope she doesn't meet me again. I might have to get her back..." Kagome said helping Sango up.

"Hey Inuyasha. It's safe to come out now" Miroku called out. Inuyasha took a peek and then came out. Kagome gave Sango a quizzical look.

"I'll explain later..."

* * *

"I said I was fine! Stop worrying!" 

"I can worry if I have to!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome sighed and then let him continue with his inspection but she noticed how he still became less talkative.

"Leave it to you to crush a male's ego" Miroku teased.

"Shut up Miroku!" Sango said smacking him.

"I've lost all feeling in my legs..." Kagome muttered under her breath. She caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's ear twitching but he remained silent.

"Fine...go ahead..." she said sighing.

"I knew you'd see it my way "Inuyasha said smirking. He then lifted Kagome onto his back and carried her to their first class.

"Lady Sango?" he started with a silly grin on his face.

"Touch me and you'll wish you hadn't..." she said glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

After their first class Inuyaha carried her into the student lounge and set her on a couch under the window sill. As he finally sat her down everyone crowded around her. 

"Is it true? Did you really save Sango today?"

"What are you talking about! Of course she saved my life!" Sango piped in coming to her side.

"How did it happen?"

"Well... it was so fast I couldn't even remember it all"

"Oh, come on..."

"Alright...so there I was, like 2 and half a blocks away and this stupid Mercedes cut infront of us around the block. So we parked on the side of the road...and while Inuyasha and Miroku fight over where the car should be parked I get impatient and jump out...so then, I can see Sango waving at me from in the parking lot and I'm a few blocks away from school and then I see the same Mercedes that cut us speeding into the parking lot. And so without thinking I run and try to get her out of the way..." Kagome explained. All of the girls were mesmerized with her story...while all of the guys were mesmerized with her attire. And Inuyasha noticed. He growled and pulled Kagome closer to him.

* * *

"Everyone fear not for I have finally come back!" the girl from earlier yelled trying to get her attention. But no one was paying her any mind. 

"What's up?" she asked her friends.

"Didn't you hear? Some new girl named Kagome took your place in everything. And she's practically got all of the guys swooning over her"

"The little bitch...Well I'm about to go put her in her place"

""Have fun" her friends said snickering. Then Hitomi walked up and onto the stage.

"Would the little bitch they called Kagome please come up here" she yelled over the crowd.

* * *

Kagome's POV 

I looked up and saw the same girl that tried to flatten Sango. I guess she was the one that called me...looking closely at her, I noticed Miroku wasn't kidding! She was the exact copy of Kinky...I mean Kikyo...except for the fact that she actually had someway to tell she was a demon, for instance she had the same boring straight dark hair, except that she had pink highlights too. She mirrored Kikyo's facial expression down to the scars from surgery which were poorly hidden. As I stood up to go, Inuyasha caught my hand and pulled me back.

"What?" I whined. I really wanted a piece of this mystery girl. She just knew how to push my buttons and didn't even know what I looked like yet...that really pissed me off.

"Be careful"

"I'll be fine. Gees you sound like my mom...better yet...my cousin..." I teased. Miroku, who was right next to me snorted at the remark. I laughed but obviously Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Kagome..." he said again. His voice was more serious and stern this time...I hate when people do that...

"Fine... whatever...I promise to keep this short and sweet. I'll see what she wants and then we can go get ramen."

"Hello? Kagome are you even gonna come up? Or are you too scared? Wido 'Gome afwaid" she said trying to sound like a baby. I took one more deep breathe and made my way up to the stage. As I passed by Kikyo, she gave me a gesture saying I was dead. Then when I stepped before Hitomi she started to laugh.

"This...is the girl you said was making trouble? She' only half demon for kami's sake! What could she do to pose a threat"

'Okay... calm down...she's just trying to push your buttons...relax...' I thought forcing myself not to roast her into oblivion

**RING!**

"Look, I'm only gonna warn you once...this is my school and your little days of screwing around here are over cause I'm back now. And if I ever catch you trying to run my school I'll **personally** make sure you regret ever coming here" she said with her face coming mere inches away from me. Then she took one last look at me and walked by me to her next class, shoving me in the process. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha rushed over and held me back when I tried to go after her. Naturally, I struggled against them but after a while I got tired and gave up.

"Come on, let's get to science before we're late" I said gruffly stomping on my way out.

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

Once they all got to their class Kagome plopped down to her table and didn't say a word.

"Do you think she's okay?" Sango whispered.

"Nope. She's so pissed off she can't even get herself to talk." Miroku explained.

"Kags, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't even answer him she was too busy warming her hands on the bunsen burner.

"Okay class, today we're going to experiment with some nitric acid so you all will need protective eyeware." the teacher directed.

Kagome smirked and then mixed up a whole bunch of chemical into a vial and then heated it up. Soon it started to foam and produce some kind of smoke and everyone became nervous. Then it erupted and the fire alarms started to ring. Everyone except Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku ruched out the door not even bothering to close it when the alarms rang. As the door was left wide open the smoke filled into the out side halls and the sprinklers turned on, then you could hear the rest of the kids screaming as they all got wet in the other rooms. Kagome and everyone else broke out into a fit of laughter listening.

* * *

"Kagome...what did you do?" 

"Once my mom bought me a chem lab for Christmas and I screwed around with it and created that cool smoke myself... everytime I'm pissedI make that junk and light it up. It's always funny to watch how the people react"

"Well it's good to have you back"

"Great to be back"

* * *

**RING!**

"Yes! It's time for gym! Come on Sango! We've got to go if we want to be on time!" Kagome squealed. Everyone else turned to Miroku confused, while he had a worried look on his face.

"This can't be good...put one pyromaniac hanyou in an open spaced area and give her the chance to let out pent up frustration and then picture the rest"

"There's no telling what she'll do..." Sango murmured following after her.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Inuyasha said to himself walking to his next class with Miroku.

* * *

HAHAHAHA! Did you see the trademark Obiwan phraseI added! Who knows what Kagome is gonna do next. Just know that Hitomi is gonna get what's comin to her...it pissed me off just writing about her so you know she's gonna get messed up next chapter. It is now 12:41 and I'm going to go watch Pirates of the Caribbean...maybe then i can get some inspiration to write in my other story again. Later! 


	23. You're gonna get it

Hey guys. Once again it's scorching in New York so I'm practically committing suicide staying in this room to write this chapter for you. The good news is **I FINALLY GOT AIR CONDITION! **So it's not a total lost but either way I hate it when it's hot! It's just something about the humidity up here that makes me get pissed really easy.

* * *

Chapter 21: You're gonna get it

"Good morning Ms. Keade! Isn't it a beautiful day!"

"Well let's see...we're outside...it's 96 degrees out...we're not allowed to go back in for an hour...there's no shade for miles...so how would you feel?"

"Great, right! It's such a wonderful day to train and be outside!"

"Is she alright? I know she's the one that made the smoke today...but did she inhale too much or something?" Keade asked Sango.

"I'm not really sure..."

"See! That's the kind of enthusiasm we need around here! Hopefully you lift their spirits up while they do their 10 laps"

"Yes sir!"

"What!" the class shouted.

"You heard him! Get running or you'll fall behind!" Keade said motioning to Kagome who was already half way there.

* * *

"Hitomi! Is that you?"

"In the flesh"

"Where have ye been all this time?"

"Sorry I'm late. I had to fix my makeup"

"That's quite alright. Besides, it's good you came at this time. The class is just about to finish their laps. I since you're full demon you won't need much warming up as the others" Keade answered.

"Was it that easy to notice? So, how horrible have they been doing in my absence?"

"Actually they been thriving with the help of our new student" the male teacher replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes. And here she comes now" Keade said with a smirk on her face. Hitomi's face dropped and turned into a frown. At the lead of the class was Kagome who was beaming as she ran and with not a drop of sweat on her head. As she ran up to them Kagome didn't even show any signs that she was out of breath...as oppose to the other who looked on the brink of death. Kagome's smile widened as she saw Hitomi.

"Hi! I don't think we got off on the right foot today, so I'd like to start over...my names Kagome!" she said reaching out her hand to shake. Hitomi glared at her hand and the looked up to her.

"What makes you think that I want to touch you? Incase you've forgotten, I don't like you...I told you before don't think you can run my school...or I'll make sure you remember why to stay in your place" she said brandishing her claws.

"Really? You want to train with me! You're so nice..." she slurred.

"Hey Hitomi. Can't you see you're in a non-prep zone? We need protection from you. All your excessive perfume spraying could kill someone...I'm surprised you can stand it, with your demon senses and all...but then again all the spoiling you get probably has dulled all traces of your instincts...or whatever's left of 'em"

" You know what Taijiya? You're so lucky that you're one of Inuyasha's buddies. Or else I would have taken you out by now"

"As if I need him! I can take you any day!"

"Ladies, ladies calm down and let's handle this the civilized way" Miroku said coming in between them.

"Stay out of this Miroku! She needs to know who she's messing with" Sango snapped.

"You think you can take me?" she asked laughing.

"No...but I **know **I can" Kagome said stepping in between them also.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. Now if you'd like to back down and apologize now, I won't stop you"

"Hah! As if!"

"Then let's go!" Kagome said cracking her knuckles.

"Excuse us for a minute" Inuyasha said throwing Kagome over his shoulders.

"Yashie-bear! What are you doing?" Hitomi shrilled. Inuyasha ignored her and went to Kagome's side.

"Are you alright? It's like the heat's not getting to you...yet you're still acting like you're hallucinating by ignoring it" he teased.

"Shut up Yash. Besides, I'm not little wimps like you. I can take a little heat" she said scoffing.

"Look you! Don't talk to my Yashie-bear like that!"

"Woah, woah, woah ...Yashie...bear?" Kagome asked unbelievably. She then broke up into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" she sneered.

"You...and...him...oh that's priceless!" she answered laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Hitomi...I don't believe you've met my cousin...who is also Inuyasha's intended"

"What? This can't be! He's my mate not yours!"

"Give it a rest Hitomi. You've been chasing after him since the fifth grade and he won't even give you the time of the day" Sango said wryly.

"You know what? I've had it with you two! It's about time somebody put you in your places" Hitomi said rasing her claws.

"I dare you!" Kagome said jumping up.

"Hitori drop it! I don't like you! Go and get a life!"

" It's alright Yashie-bear...when I'm done with her you'll realize how much you really care for me once you see how strong I've gotten you'll be falling over your feet trying to win me back"

"Okay...1.) We were never together...**ever**. 2.) You...and me...that's creepy"

"Don't worry baby...when I'm done with her you can walk me to class"

"Okay Kagome...please...show her no mercy..." Miroku and Inuyasha begged huddling over her.

"Oh don't worry...this is my time to get back at her for in the parking lot if it were for you two holding she wouldn't be here now"

"Well then. The little newbie's got a mouth on her. Let's see what she says when I'm finished with her...now you're about to learn why you don't over step your boundaries in my school..."

* * *

Dun dun dun! What is gonna happen. Stay tuned for the next episode...oh, and you'll find out why Kagome was acting like a stoner in the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	24. A Battle of Pride

Hello to all my faithful reviewers! As some of you may already know, my dad is going through his mid-life crisis and has decided to let me suffer along with him... so every morning he wakes me up at 9 o'clock in the bloody morning to go on a two hour trip with him...**every day**. And after a while it get really old...so...poor little sleep deprived me, is not able to get a wink of sleep until 5 in the afternoon when we come home again. So I have very little open free time to update. But fear not...I have not given up on any of my stories...so don't come whining to me because they might take a while...

* * *

Chapter 22: A Battle of Pride 

"Ready Kaggy?"

"Sure let's go!" Kagome said bracing herself.

"What are ye two planning to do?" Keade said interrupting them.

"Lady Keade. Hitomi here, has so graciously offered to have a quick spar with Kagome. Surely they will be itching to test eachother's strengths in a duel...don't you agree?"

"Miroku, your sweet talk won't work with me...but yes I agree, it would be entertaining to watch two of our best student compete"

"Even if it is over a petty cause..." Miroku mumbled. Then suddenly he felt his shoes begin to get hot. When he looked down he saw that one of his shoes was in fire! As he frantically tried to put it out he heard his cousin whisper "I heard that..." to him. She started laughing and then with a snap of here fingers, the fire was gone.

"Stupid lecher..." Sango said between laughs.

* * *

"You know Kags. You can always back down now..." 

"And the same offer goes for you...why...are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Well...you're the big tough girl in this school...and when you lose to me you...won't be. So maybe little miss popular prep might be worried about her rep...and I know you wouldn't like to lose that...and to a newbie like me...well that would make you the center piece on the wall of shame."

"Okay Higurashi that's it! I've had it with you!" Hitomi yelled charging at her. (And now here's a little somethin' to make the battle sequence easier to follow)

* * *

Kagome's POV (ta da!) 

Hitomi came at me head on and extended her claws and then the glowed a creepy green color. Deep down I had a gut feeling not come to come close to those things...and I guess the creepy color just stole the cake. So I jumped out of the way and did a back flip to land on my knees.

"What's wrong Kaggy? You scared?" she asked smirking.

"No. I'm just now noticing the nuclear plant on your fingers..."

"Oh don't worry. You'll get to see 'em close up" she said charging at me again. I sidestepped her and then elbowed her in the back. And then she fell face first into the ground...what a lovely sight that was...

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" I teased. I heard her grit her teeth as she pulled herself up. Then I heard her laugh as some thing bound it self around me.

'Shit...'

"I'd like to introduce you to my spirit binds. Nothing can break them and they're virtually indestructible" she said lifting me into the air with them.

Slowly that shit sucked up my energy...so I'm thinking it might do that until my energy's all gone. Luckily that thing was attached to her to her too. So I sent her one my own little presents through it... then a current of flames went through her little bonds and them went right to her.

"Damn it! That burned my hand!" she screamed letting go. As soon as she did the bonds loosened and I shredded them until I was dropped to the ground.

"So much for indestructible huh?" I joked catching my breath. Obviously she wasn't in the mood. I heard her growl at me and then she came at me again before I even got up again. Such a cheater...not only was I not prepared but I didn't even have a chance to move out of the way! So as a last resort...I put up a fire barrier. Then Hitomi was repelled back sizzling like she'd been deep fried... I couldn't help but laugh...

"How dare you! You just ruined my clothes!"

"Honey, it was ruined when you bought it..." I teased (bet you don't know what movie that was from!)

Soon the sun started to grow intense as it moved over us and it really took it's toll on Hitomi. Unlike me cause I was lovin' it. Then a familiar feeling came to me and I could feel all of my senses raising.

* * *

"Good morning Tsuya. Did I get any calls?" 

**"None Mr. H. It's a wonderful day out...why don't you go take a stroll? I hear it's a really warm day..."**

"You wouldn't happen to know how hot it's going to be would you?"

**"Why yes sir. The weather channel says it might reach the high 90's or more!"**

"Shit! Uh...Tsuya...be a dear and cancel all of my meetings for today...I've got to go be a fireman and save my sister...I can tell she'd go outside on a day like this...and no ones warned them yet..."

* * *

"You ready for more Kaggy?" 

"I'm just getting started"

"Same here"

"Then let's go" I said extending my claws.

"Oh, so we're using claws again? I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now"

"Hey what can I say...my mom says talking to me, is like talkin' to brick wall" I said sarcastically.

"Every walls comes down eventually" she sneered. Then she rushed at me head. Big mistake on her part...1.) That was a dumb move 2.) I could then tell what she was going to do and 3.) because she didn't pay attention to where she was headed... I side stepped her causing her to fall on her face... but as she went down, she grabbed my ankle and dragged me with her...and then I fell head first into the dirt...knocking me out temporarily. I distantly heard someone yelling for me before I blacked out.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out seeing her pass out. 

"Hitomi...I think you killed her..." one of the girls whispered.

"That's what she gets too. I told her to mind her place and look where it got her...let this be a lesson to all who try and over step their boundaries"

"You didn't have to be so mean... she was a pretty nice girl..."

"Nice? She tried to steal my man!"

"Well technically he's not even yours since he doesn't like you..."

"You want to end up like her?" Hitomi threatened pointing to me.

"Shut up you stupid slut. I'm still alive..." I growled getting up. My demon blood had over powered me human side when I blacked out...and the sun only made my demon blood even stronger... My eyes got turned red with purple slits in them and my fangs lengthened along with my hair and claws. I smirked and then went after her. Our claws clashed like metal scraping on metal. Then we tried to over power one another.

* * *

"Miroku...why's this happening? She's got her sword right?" Sango asked panicking. 

"Yeah, well somewhat...we made sure she got a dagger with one of her father's fangs in it, which calms her demon side as well... and she _always_ has that in her pockets..."

"Then why is she in her full demon form?"

"She got knocked out" Inuyasha said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, we don't speak "Inuyasha"...care to expand on that statement...and in a language we know?" Sango said dryly.

"Fine...half demons have two separate sides due to their blood lines right?"

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well smarts...when a _half-demon_ gets knocked out...what side do you think will wake up the fastest?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh..." Miroku said sheepishly.

"Exactly" Inuyasha said scowling.

"Well shouldn't we do something?" Sango asked worried.

"Why? I kinda like seeing Hitomi getting the crap knocked outta her" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Me too" Miroku added. Then Sango glared daggers at both of them which would have even made Fluffy have an accident in his pants.

"We...we'll make sure to...get her when it starts to get bad" Miroku stuttered.

"Good" she answered dripping with venom.

* * *

"Why can't you just stay down!" Hitomi said gritting her teeth. I smirked at her and then I got a sudden boost of arrogance and strength so I pushed her back more. It was no longer a spar or a fight...now it was just a battle of will and pride...a battle I was too stubborn to lose...Finally I had had enough (not a typo) and so I used all my strength and pushed her all the way onto the ground. Knowing that she was going down, she swiped at my cheek with her poison claws causing my skin to burn in the form of two deep claw marks. **That bitch was seriously going to pay for that one**. 

Then I got up on my haunches and held my cheek...that shit burned!

"I could tell you might like that one Kaggy. That's one of my strongest poisons...rather potent if you asked me. You'll like the feel of your skin burning too"

" If you wanted to feel a burning sensation I'll **_happily _**show you" I said smirking. Then I centered all of my energy into my hands and I create fire balls. And as I was about to raise my arm and give her the _roasting of a lifetime _someone interrupted me.

"**Kagome! Drop the fire NOW!" **he demanded.

* * *

**I swear to god that this wasn't left a cliffy on purpose! I ended it right here for a reason! **_Technically _that was the end of their fight...(which Kagome won by the way) and now the "mystery dude" is gonna come and explain a little about why I mentioned the weather so much these last few chapter. And I bet you can't guess ho it was! 

4 Questions have come up about my story. So I decided to explain them to everyone so they **don't** come up again...because quite frankly it is driving me crazy how dense you people can be! (No offense...it's just a generalization...a very bad one actually)

_1. Why is Shippo not in it?_

**Well actually he's gonna be coming in it shortly**

_2. How come Sess has a helicopter?_

**Because he filthy stinkin rich! That's why.**

_3. Why is Kagome's element fire?_

**Well first of all that is a dumb question to be asking a pyromaniac. But if you want a logical reason her it is... First I wanted Kagome to control all elements but then that would be boring because she's all ready a miko and all elements would be a bit cliche...so I decided on one element. Then I had to decided which one was the most destructive...so I went with fire.**

4._Why isn't there any Inu/Kag fluff?_

**First of all, considering she's only known him for 4 weeks that's the closest you can be. Besides, she just got out of a relationship with _"the jackass"_ and she's not gonna get too close to any guys for _quite _a while... and if you can read between the lines there was a bit of hidden fluff!**


	25. Poisons

Alright...to answer _another_ set of questions that came about in my reviews for the last chapter...

1.) I got that say from my movie **"The Cat in The Hat" **now I know what you're all thinking... "what am I doing watching such a kiddy movie"...**but that movie is so frickin funny! **And 2.)...well I guess you'll have to find out... ;) and I have good news! My dad has almost recovered from his crisis thanks to my grandma...whoever thought that nagging would come in handy!

* * *

Chapter 22:

**Recap: **Then I centered all of my energy into my hands and I create fire balls. And as I was about to raise my arm and give her the _roasting of a lifetime _someone interrupted me.

"**Kagome! Drop the fire NOW!" **he demanded.

* * *

"Sorry buddy but I ain't takin orders right now"

"If you don't quit it right now I swear I'll-" Souta (a.k.a Mr. Mystery man) threatened.

"-what? Take away my t.v. and put me in the time out corner? Look pal, you ain't my mom...and just because you're older than me doesn't mean you're stronger than me" I said sending him an icy glare.

"Fine...I just wanted to know in advance to pack your bags then...I'm thinkin' you can move somewhere colder...like Alaska...or Michigan...or maybe I can just take the _Fire Temptress_ away for a bit..." he said casually.

"You wouldn't dare..." I hissed.

"Try me" he said arrogantly.

"You suck" I said glaring at him before allowing the fire in my hands to blow out.

"Ooh. Big tough Kagome being bossed around by her boyfriend...now what could my Yashie-bear see in you, if you can't even stand up to your own boyfriend?" Hitomi said jumping in. I have just about had it with this stupid bitchy prep! Not only had she **totally **gotten **everything **mixed up...but on top f that...**MY CHEEK WAS STILL STINGING! **And so instead I walked over to her and punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. The entire class cheered for me.

"You little bitch! I swear to god I'm gonna make you pay for that one! Now you're dead!" she screeched holding her face.

"I wish you would" said narrowing my eyes at her.

"I think that is enough for today children. I think the decision was unanimous-" Keade began.

"-Kagome wins this spar due to knock out!" Miroku

"As if! I still got enough in me to whip her ass!"

"Miss Hitomi. **The fight is over with**. Now get on to your classes before I give you ALL detention." Keade yelled. It was perfect timing if you ask me...because...even though I didn't want to show it...that poison had taken effect and was making my head **extremely** fuzzy. Although nobody could tell...I couldn't see anything less that 10 feet away from me...and considering that I'm _half demon_ and my senses are about ten time as good as a humans...that's pretty bad and ontop of that... my left arm had suddenly become numb... but of course, I couldn't let them see it so I put on my best act and ignored all the poison and pain starting to rush through my body.

"Bye!" I said waving happily at them. She glared at me as best she could as her jaw started to swell. Rather creepy if you ask me...

"Well...now that you've finally come to your senses...I 'm gonna go and file your "doctor's orders" about keeping you inside when it's over 85 degrees" Souta said beginning to walk away.

"If you say anything...to **anyone** about what just happened...I swear I'll-" I started. But then the poison finally got into my blood stream and I passed out and onto the ground.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running to her.

"My word! What has happened?" Keade asked concerned.

"Oh god! She's dead isn't she!" Sango cried.

"No... she's not dead." Miroku said after checking her pulse.

"We need to get her to a hospital...and quick" Souta directed.

"I'll carry her" Inuyasha said reaching for her. As soon as her tried to touch her his hand was burned.

"Damn it...she's already being effected by the poison."

" What's happening?"

"She's getting a fever...this is one of the many things that happens when you control the element of

fire... when you get a fever your body _actually and literally_ feels like it's on fire"

"Well then how are we gonna move her?" Miroku asked.

"Here, take my coat. It's resistant to the heat"

"A wise choice Inuyasha. Using the robe of the fire-rat to carry her in" Keade said nodding. Then they wrapped her up in the coat and carried her into the nurse's office.

* * *

After dropping Kagome off at the nurses, they all waited outside for any word on her condition. Then, after a few moments, the nurse came back out again with information.

"Well how is she?" Inuyasha asked jumping out of his seat.

"Due to the large claw marks on her face, the girl was injected with Shinsoku poison (made up), it's a combination of the strongest scorpion poison and acid. Her body is trying to repair itself, only focusing her demon blood on taking care of the acid so the scorpion poison is being ignored. She has also fractured and sprained her left arm." she explained.

"Well can you fix it?" he asked worried.

"The poison has gotten too severe for me to cure...although I have already taken the liberty of calling an ambulance to come right away.

"This is all my fault...if only I got here sooner..." Souta said bowing his head.

"Twas no one's fault...twas only a mistake..." Keade said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"The ambulance is here" Sango said walking in.

* * *

"Were gonna need someone to ride with her to make sure she's alright." the driver instructed.

"Let Inuyasha go...if she wakes up later, he'll be able to calm her down the best..."

"But-" he started.

"Go on...my sister needs you...we'll be on our way shortly. As Inuyasha got into the truck, he could see that all of the children had made their way to a window, watching as Kagome left. But you couldn't miss the smirk that Hitomi had on her face at that moment. At the sight of this, Inuyasha began to growl but he stopped when he Heard Kagome murmuring in her sleep.

"Someday...I'll tell you everything...about me...but I can't...because...because of him..."

"Shh...it's okay Kagome...I'm here..." he said brushing some hair out of her face.

'Just hang on a while longer...'

* * *

Boy did this chapter take a long time! Sorry for letting you wait so long...I was taken hostage and forced against my will to go away with my father...again... 


	26. Breaking Out

Hello! I'm sure most of you know about my other story by now...and I'm not going to dwell on the fact that you're all nagging and flaming me about it...so here's a positive note to you Mrs. Sesshomaru...SHIPPO COMES TODAY!

* * *

Chapter 23: Breaking out!

"Hurry! Move out of the way! We've got an emergency!"the doctors said rolling Kagome in. Inuyasha was following right behind them but then a nurse stopped him.

"Sir you're not allowed in that part of the hospital"

"But I'm going with her"

"I'm sorry sir but you can't" another nurse said holding him back.

"I don't care! I'm going with her!" he said fighting them off.

"Look sir I know how you must feel but you can't go back there..."

"Lady, if you knew how I felt...you'd be out of my way by now"

"I'm gonna get fired if you go back there. Please go sit down..."

"I'm not going anywhere but to see her! Now let go of me before I **really** try to get you off me" he threatened.

"Calm down all of you...you two go see to room 257" another nurse said breaking them up. This nurse seem a bit older than the other ones and was apparently smiling at him.

"Yes ma'am" they said walking away.

"You have to excuse them...they're new and they haven't dealt with a mated demon couple yet"

"Wha? But she's not... we're not...I mean I'm not..."

"Oh it's alright you don't have to be shy. I've seen it all...don't worry, she's lucky to have you to worry for her..."

"But...I still want to see her" he said glancing at the door.

"I know you're worried about her but it's alright she'll be done soon...why don't you go down to the gift shop to get her something nice...I'm sure she'd like the idea you were thinking about her..."

"Alright...but before I go, I'm sure her brother would have wanted me to warn you...she's an element holder...and controls fire...so you might want to shut off the fire alarms in this area...she also has a rather short temper..."

"I'll make sure it's done. Now you go buy her something nice" she said guiding him out the door.

* * *

Kag's P.O.V

"Man...I feel like an 18 wheeler just ran over me...and backed up again..." I moaned rubbing my cheek. On it was a bandage which itched like hell! I also for some fucked up reason had an iv jacked up my arm...all in all...it was not pleasant feeling...even for a half demon such as myself, being able to _see_ something stuck up my arm really was a bit creepy and gross.

"Well considering that you just were cure of the most poisonous poison in the _world_...that's actually a good thing...If you're still in pain I'll come back with some advil" a nurse said walking in.

"Alright" I answered. Then I watched as the nurse went over to the other side of the room which was past the curtains...I assumed I was sharing a room with someone. I heard her over there checking whoever it was and the she stopped probably thinking that the person was asleep and walked back over to me. She knew I was looking and so she pulled back the curtains that divided us...and there in the next bed I saw a little kid. He had cute puffy red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail with a blue ribbon.

"He's real cute, huh? The poor thing...his family was killed by two demon brothers...her barely escaped...when he did, the police found him and brought him here...we've kept him here to see if anyone will take him in...but not many people wanna take care of a demon..."the nurse explained.

"That's so sad..." I whispered.

"I know...I just wish he'd find a good family to go to..." she said walking out. I glanced back at the boy again...I could smell the sadness laced in his scent. I'm pretty sure he heard.

"You can get up now. She's gone"

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?" the boy asked sitting up.

"I could tell you were awake cause your breathing pattern didn't sound like you were sleeping" I said casually before laying back down.

"Oh well, at least she's gone now" he said moving around in his bed. I cracked one eye open to see what he was doing and it looked like he was pulling a black suitcase out from under his bed. When her opened it he pulled out a gray looking laptop.

"How did you get that?" I asked closing my eyes again.

"I _borrowed_ it from inside one of their offices"

"So in other words...you stole it from them" I said skeptically.

"I prefer the term _"borrowed, but am returning...later" _he corrected.

"So what's your name kid?"

"It's Shippo...and you?"

"My name is Kagome...**just** Kagome. No nicknames for me or else...one time this creepy guy I use to know gave me all sorts of dumb nicknames so let's just say I scarred for life"

"Okay Kagome...so, what kind of demon are you?"

"I'm a dog demon...well half anyways..."

"I'm a fox demon" he said puffing out his chest. All in all, the kid could only be described in one word...**adorable! **Then I watched as he went back to typing furiously on the laptop. Then I felt my stomach growl...loudly.

"Gee, when's the last time you ate?" he asked staring at me.

"Uh...counting today...yesterday..." I answered sheepishly. It was the truth! We were running late today getting to school so I skipped breakfast...then I had that fight with that bitch Hitomi and I was sent here 5 minutes before lunch...then I think we were in the school nurse's office waiting for the hospital...and now half the day is over! So the last thing I ate was dinner yesterday...and considering I'm a half demon I'm surprised even I lasted this long.

"Then you need to get some food...and not any of this toxic waste they serve here...hold on a minute..." he said before typing even faster. He pushed one final button and then all of the power shut off.

"Oh dear. I think the generator shut down. Let's go before the system shuts off permanently" I heard a nurse say to another walking by.

"Okay...I may not be a regular at a hospital...but don't some people down here need the electricity for the equipment in their rooms?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry...I just shut off the lights down here...besides, we're the _only ones _on this side. Now come on before the lights come back on" he said jumping out of bed.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked confused.

"To get food! Where else?" he screamed with excitement. I smiled and then hopped out of bed. Then we tiptoed out of our room...lucky for us we had our demon abilities so we could see in the dark cause it was pitch black out side...and it was a good thing too. We made it into their laundry rooms where they had some clothes for us to _borrow_...we could tell they were clean cause the stench of bleach nearly knocked us out walking in...I got and idea to put in some extra fabric softeners so our scents wouldn't be tracked if they had demons working in there. Then we _casually_ walked out of the hospital...

* * *

"Hello, we're all here to see Higurashi Kagome." Souta said walking up to the front desk.

"Oh dear...you're the ones who dropped off the girl to 212b, aren't you?" the receptionist asked looking at her computer screen.

"Yes we are...why? Is there something wrong?" Miroku asked concerned.

"Well you see...earlier today after she gained consciousness...the power went out in that wing. And when we went to fixed the generator back up it turned out that it was only the lights...and so while the lights were off, both patients in room 212b were gone..." she explained.

"You don't think she had anything to do with it...do you?" Sango asked confused.

"Nah...it's too crafty and time consuming for her to do..._unless_ she had help...besides, either way... she still injured...the best thing to do is sit and wait...she'll show up...eventually..." he explained.

"Hey...where's Inuyasha? Didn't he come with her?"

"Oh that young gentlemen? We had to ask him to leave because he wouldn't calm down"

"Sounds like him" Miroku mused.

* * *

'So what do you want to eat?" I asked Shippo.

"Let's go in there!" he said pointing to a diner. As I walked in with him, I saw a weird police car parked on front of it.

'I think I remember that car from somewhere...'

"Hey Kagome. Can we sit by the window?"

"Sure. Come on" I said walking over with him. Moments later an older girl with curly brown hair came over to take our order.

"Well ain't y'all the finest lookin' family I ever did see" the waitress said with a southern dialect.

"Oh, he's just my-"

"I want chicken fingers!" Shippo piped in before I could finish. In all truth even though we had only known eachother for a short while I think he was kinda growing on me...I guess having him and me as a family might no be so bad...if only it could happen though.

"And what for you dalin'?" she asked turning to me.

"Uh...just give me the biggest milkshake you've got"

"And what flava will it be?"

"Vanilla please"

"You got it. Your meal'll be out in a minute. If you need anything just give me a holler, my names Lily by the way"

* * *

"Just **what** do you think you're doing here! You're suppose to be looking for my fiancé!" Kouga said barging into the diner.

"We're on break! Why don't you go look!" Tsume shot back.

"As a matter of fact I think I will! You know what they say "_if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself_" he said walking up to the counter.

"I'll tell you Jan...this whole case is driving me nuts! I don't know how much more I can take of that spoiled brat"

"Just remember...you're doing it for the girl" Jantiri said try to calm him down.

"Yeah whatever. Now I know why she left..." Tsume mumbled.

"Excuse me? I don't think you have the right to talk about my darling Kagome like that! For all we know she could be locked in a cellar being beaten because of your incompetence!" he said pulling out his wallet to look at a picture of her. In the picture she was about 15 years old and was smiling brightly while she stood next to a rock. Behind her the sea glistened as the sun was setting.

"Calm down sir. I'm sure we'll find her" Orichi reasoned with him.

"Well I'll be. That has got to be the prettiest sunset I ever did see" Lily said gazing at the picture.

"Ma'am have you seen the girl in that picture?" Orichi asked.

"Well let's see...I guess if you mixed some red in her hair...and add a bandage on 'er cheek...my word! Well shucks...she's the same mother I just served!" Lily said gasping.

"What do you mean _mother_?" Tsume and Koga said jumping out of their seat.

"Yeah. Her and her little boy are over eatin' on the other side...I told 'em they was the finest lookin' family I ever sawed" (she's southern give her a break)

"You never said she had a kid..." Tsume said glaring at Koga.

"She doesn't! Well not that I know of!"

"Well then...we'll just have to got clear this all up then...won't we?" Tsume said walking to where Lily directed. Koga followed quickly behind him. As they turned the corner they saw Kagome and Shippo eating their food. But she stopped as the last scent she'd ever hope to smell, fluttered near her nose.

'Oh god...he's here...'

* * *

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked seeing how quiet she got.

"Uh...no. Nothings wrong. Hey Shippo are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so" he said getting up. He was then shoved onto the ground as someone else sat down.

"Shippo!" she yelled reaching for him.

"My god! You don't know how much I've missed you! I swear I will never let you go for as long as live!" He said grabbing her hands.

"Um...do I know you? I vaguely seemed to remember someone that reminded me of you...but then again...he was also a sleazy cheating heartless bastard who only wanted a good time and had no sense of loyalty and faithfulness..." Kagome said bitterly. She then snatched her hands away and walked right past him to see if Shippo was alright.

"Look I know you're still upset about what happened a few months ago but-" he said walking in front of her.

"Shippo, can you please cover your ears...(covered) **Upset**? Upset doesn't even cut it. I am pissed off beyond reason! You actually had the nerve to falsely hire your own private investigators to find me when I said to leave me alone! And after **I **left you! How does that work? **You** decide to cheat on me and as soon as** I** leave you, you make up your mind want me back and I'm supposed to come on a silver platter? **I'm actually glad you cheated on me**! It finally opened my eyes to see how much I **could** have _missed_ because of you! And it's a dream come true to finally see you graveling at my feet begging for me to take you back! And you know what? I'm sure that when you were slipping into "what's her name" you didn't even give a shit about what would happen to you after. I've had enough of you! I don't even want to see your face! I have a new life now! And one of the best parts is it don't include you! (that is a quote from another movie! it's _suppose_ to be this way! And I bet you can't guess where_ this_ one came from...) **You** cheated on **me**! Why would I want you back?" she screamed at him.

"Look Kagome...you're my woman...and that's why I'll do _anything_ to get you back"

"See, that's the thing you don't get! You can't **buy** your way out of this! **I** choose whether or not **I** want go back to you. And **NO, MEANS NO**! Maybe you'll learn that with your next whore" she said pouring her milk shake on his head. Then she walked away with Shippo behind him. (what a waste of a good milkshake!)

"Well aren't you going after her!" he screamed wiping the milkshake off.

"According to our little friend here. We don't take orders from you anymore" Tsume said waving a tape recorders in the air.

"That's alright. I no longer need your assistance. I know where she is now. Thank you for your assistance" he said calmly.

'_Now the only challenge is getting her back'

* * *

_

"Hey Kagome, who was that guy you were yelling at?"

"He was just...a real pest Shippo. Like on of those bugs when you try and shoo them away but they still can't take the hint and come right back and buzz in your ear"

"Oh, I know how that feels. Pop-ups used to jump on my computer all the time when I tried doing things on it. Then I found out how to put up a fire wall got something to block them out"

"You really like your computers, huh?"

"Yup!" he said beaming. I continued talking with him while we walked. In short he was a computer whiz for such a young age! Stared in amazement as he rambled in about computers, then before I could get out of the was I bumped into something...hard. As I awaited myself being re-introduced with the ground I didn't notice something catch me. As I opened my eyes I saw a pair of amber eyes.

"Kagome? What re you doing out here? You're supposed to still be at the hospital" he asked confused.

"What are you doing out here?" she blurted out.

"Buying some get well presents...what's your excuse" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Uh...you see there's a fine reason for this...one I will happily explained back at the hospital. Bye" she said running away.

"Wait! Kagome get back here!"

* * *

Well there you have! Another welly planned chapter. And don't worry that's not the last of Koga :evil snickering:


	27. Welcome to the Family

Hi! Didja miss me? I was at my cousin's for about...a month...and during that time I was brutally beaten and humiliated in all sorts of video games...let's just say that I'm not too good in laser tag, or Halo 2... I take it that you liked the last chapter and Kagome putting Koga in his place so that's a good thing...cause there will be more of it! But as much as I want it to happen...he's not gonna die...in this fic anyway...but he will be humiliated in _every_ possible way just because I hate him. Please continue to send in such nice reviews...oh and if you're wondering, the quote from the last chapter was from "Chicago"

* * *

Chapter 29:Welcome to the family 

'What the hell was Kagome doing out here? Shouldn't she be back at the hospital? And who was the kid she was with?' Inuyasha thought staring at the spot Kagome was moments ago. He was snapped out of his stupor when his cell phone began to ring.

* * *

"This better be good..." Inuyasha growled. 

"**I'll let that one slide this time...is Kagome with you?"** Miroku asked on the other line.

"She _was_ about 5 minutes ago...why?" he said dryly.

"**She broke out of the hospital, stupid!"**

"What?"

"**Do you have a hearing problem or 'somethin? She's not at the hospital and she left without fully recovering!"**

"Well she had enough strength to get out didn't she?"

"**Inuyasha! Would you stop screwing around! She's _not_ here!"**

"well I think we've made that clear._ Now, _what do you want?"

"**Just find her and bring her back! Souta is starting to have a total melt down because of her...and I mean _melt down_...please find her...he's scary when he's mad...and I don't know how many more scorchings my pants can take..."**

"Yeah whatever. I'll be there in a sec"

* * *

Hurry Shippo! We've got to get going!" 

"Why are we running?"

"Uh...because...you know that guy we just saw...the one with the silver hair?"

"Yeah"

"Well...we're playing a game...yeah, a game of tag. And whoever gets back to the hospital first wins..."

"Oh...okay but can't we try and outsmart him so we have a better chance of winning?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I bet he wouldn't find us from up on the roofs. And besides we'd get through all the traffic down here"

"Shippo! You're a genius!"

"I know" he answered smirking. Then Kagome took a short cut and made a bee-line into an alley way. And then Kagome climbed up onto the top of a roof. Then she jumpedfrom rooftop to roof top until they were one building away from the hospital.

"We were in the room that looked over the parking lot. If you jump through our window from here no one would see us" Shippo explained. Kagome followed hid directions and then leaped through their window. Then they quickly scrambled trying to get their clothes off and put their hospital gowns back on and the headed for their separate beds. They had to speed up even faster hearing voices

"You know. You're really smart for a kid...it's a wonder nobody's taken you yet."

"I guess they look over that part once they know I'm a demon" she said sadly.

"Well then. I guess you'll just have to stay with someone who knows you already...someone who has already spent time with you...and someone who wants to spend_ more_ time with you" Kagome said casually.

"Are you saying you want to adopt...**me?**"

"Only if you want to come with me. I'll admit to you right now. My family is **so **wacked out of it. I think that they might have had their brains swapped one night...or my mom accidentally dropped everyone on their head..._besides_ me...I'll understand if you don't want to.."she said trailing off.

"I'd love to!" Shippo squealed jumping over and into her arms.

"Okay then. Welcome to the family"

* * *

"Did you find her?" Miroku asked running up to Inuyasha. His pants now had burned to half their size and the entire hospital floor looked like it had been on lit fire. 

"What happened?"

"Like brother...like sister. Given the chance they both can get their frenzy with fire and burn down anything they set their eyes on...mainly _my _articles of clothing...so did you find her?"

"Nope."

"And why the hell not! How could she have disappeared just like that? Do you know how many weirdos are out there? And with a young girl like Kagome who has just been admitted into a hospital not even two hours ago? And how could you not have found her! She couldn't have gotten far! She's injured, remember?" Souta shouted barging in. His eyes were flickering with flames (literally) and his demonic features were showing. He now had two dark blue stripes going down both of his cheek along with a yellow crescent moon on his fore head and the ends of his bangs turned into a mix if red, yellow and orange almost as if his bangs had become engulfed in flames.

"Wow. Is that really you Souta? Every time I've seen you I thought you were just some little human"

"Well that's because I am in control of my features far better than yours...besides, you don't think a hard working businessman like me can run a company like this"Souta said smirking.

"And on top of that, when Souta **really **loses his temper her loses control of his concealment spell and becomes even _more _irrational than Kagome in her full demon form" Miroku added. Before Souta could retort, he was cut off as Inuyasha's cell phone began ringing.

* * *

"Yes?" 

"**Take your battle stations. The school called home and said you left early to go with Kagome to the hospital and now we're headed up to there." **Sesshomaru said over the phone.

"What do you mean_ we_?"

"**Mother and father are with me now. And you better have a good excuse because the only thing that they remember is the fact that you've skipped half a day..."**

"I'm in deep shit now..."

"**Got that right..." **he said before hanging up.

* * *

"Yash. Who was that?" Miroku asked. 

"Sess...he said my parent were coming"

"Here? To the hospital!"Miroku asked freaking out.

"Yes..." he answered gritting his teeth.

"We're _all_ in deep shit now..."

"Why? We'll all just explain the situation and tell them it was just a misunderstanding"

"Yeah I guess that would work...except one thing...these are _my _parents."

"You have heard of the great InuTaisho right?"

"InuTaisho! The taiyoukai of this territory and the owner of the biggest company on this side of Japan?"

"No the other Inutaisho who owns the drive-thru pizza shop by the car wash" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Yes! And they are on their way here!"

"Well then...that's not good. Is it?"

"**NO!"** they both yelled at him.

* * *

Kagome had drifted off to sleep for a quick catnap for about a half an hour after they got back. And soon she was woken up by a nurse coming in to do her routine cleaning. 

"Oh! You must be the girl everyone was looking for! Your family was worried sick about you...especially your mate" the older nurse said.

"What?" Kagome asked in **total** confusion.

"Some of your family has been here for about an hour looking for you because you weren't here after the blackout." the nurse explained.

"Oh...we were...lost?" she said unsurely. The nurse chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret if you can...I see you've gotten to know the little Shippo"

"Yeah...I was wondering if I could adopt him...I can't just leave him here all alone. He's a really great kid..."

"Are you sure? I mean...he's only a kit and you look like you probably still have school to take care of...we won't force this on you..."

"I _want _to take him. I promise I'll take good care of him...and I have all of my friends and family to help me out...it's not like I will have to_ work_ or anything to support him...cause me and my brother are covered for life... but I can round up extra change if that's what I need to do" Kagome added quickly.

"For a young girl like you to be this concerned about him, I can see you'll be a great mother for him...I'll bring you the paperwork to sign...and if you need anything else just call me, my names Dawn"

* * *

"We're here to see a Higurashi Kagome." a tall man with silver hair and golden eyes said walking up to two nurses. Right beside him was a middle aged woman and another man with silver hair. 

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait like the others-" one started off.

"You can go right ahead in..."the other said cutting in. He walked past them both and into the waiting hall. As soon as he was gone the one nurse turned to glare at the other.

"You know that visitors have to sign in first"

"Don't you know who that was?" the other nurse shook her head no.

"That was _Inutaisho_ and his family. You don't mess with them. They practically_ own_ this entire territory and everything in it!"

"Really? Oh dear...I wonder what they're doing here?" he wondered watching them walk past the doors.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that the great InuTaisho of the western lands...is headed here..". 

"Isn't that what we 've been saying for the last 15 minutes!" they both shouted.

That's it...this is too much to take...and explaining to him is like teaching a slug to do the cha-cha slide...scratch that...I think I'd take the slug over him..." Inuyasha mumbled before flopping down into a nearby couch. (By the way...I LOVE THE CHA-CHA SLIDE!)

"INUYASHA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" a man bellowed kicking the door open. Inuyasha quickly shot up from his seat with fear in his eyes. Then all of the sudden a tall man with long silver hair tied up into a high pony tail appeared infront of him. Seconds later Sesshomaru and another woman came following behind him.

"Uh...high dad...nice to...see you again?" he answered sheepishly.

"Why did the school call saying you were excused early to go to the hospital?" the woman asked.

"I believe I can explain that. You see, Inuyasha her was kind enough to come with us to see my sister because unfortunately she got into an accident at school..." Souta perked in.

"And who are you?"

"Souta Higurashi. Co-owner of Higurashi Enterprises" (Kagome owns the other half)

"Why hello. My name is Izayoi, and thtis is my husband Inutaisho"

"Hello Lady Izayoi"

"Mom, Dad, this is Miroku's cousin. We're here with waiting for his sister. She got hurt at school today"

"Oh, dear! I hope she's alright"

"Don't worry. She's fine...and so is your new son" Dawn said walking in.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Your son" Dawn repeated.

**"SON?"** everyone else screamed.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. First I had writers block, and then I got caught up in playing Smash Bros. Melee 


	28. New living arrangements

Hello to all of my faithful reviewers! I'm sure you all have been aching for another chapter since I haven't written in this story for so long. I finally learned how to check the hit on my stories and it turned out that **12170 people **have visited this story...but only 288 reviewed...I don't know whether to be sad, or laugh at that...but either way** you guys gotta start giving me more reviews!**...and on top of that, my cousin is still rubbing in the fact I was totally **destroyed** in laser tag...just wait till I get that SOB...he's** really** gonna get it...

Chapter 30: New living arrangements

* * *

**Recap:**

"Oh, dear! I hope she's alright"

"Don't worry. She's fine...and so is your new son" Dawn said walking in.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Your son" Dawn repeated.

**SON?"** everyone else screamed.

* * *

"Inuyasha! You'd better explain yourself!" his father said in a hard tone.

"I'm shocked! Inuyasha! How could you keep something like this from us?" Izayoi said in a hurt tone.

"Go Inu...I never thought you had it in you..." Miroku said smirking.

"Miroku shut up! You'll just make this worse" Souta said glaring at him.

"I didn't know about this! And as far as I can remember we haven't actually stepped up _that_ much in our relationship...if there even is one...because I'm confused myself right now..." Inuyasha yelled in his defense.

"It would explain all of your sudden departures from school..." Sesshomaru said trailing off. Inuyasha glared daggers at his brother.

"Surely we can get to the bottom of this. Even though a female demon's pregnancy is shorter than that of a demon, I know for a fact that Kagome hasn't known Inuyasha long enough to do that...and besides, my sister is an honorable woman I assure you"

"Yeah dad! Kagome will straighten everything out! Just watch!" Inuyasha added trying to save his skin.

"We had better get to the bottom of it" Inutaisho snapped back.

Oh dear...I'm sure you all will find out everything you want to know when you see her. Those two are really lucky to have such a caring family"

"Can you** please** take us to Kagome...**now...**while I am still alive at the moment" Inuyasha asked apprehensively.

"Sure. Right this way!" Dawn said chuckling.

* * *

"Hey Kagome"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...call you mama?"

"Of course you can! That what I am now right?"

"Ms. Kagome. Your family's here to see you" Dawn said cracking the door open.

"Oh great...break outs from mental institution are coming. Prepare yourself Shippo. And whatever you do, don't show fear or make any sudden movements or they will begin to nag you to death...send them in Dawn" she said sighing. She giggled and walked out again. Moments later the door kicked opened and Souta, Miroku, Inuyasha and strangely Sesshomaru and two other people came in as well. And before she knew it she was already being bombarded with question from them such as...

-"Kagome are you okay?"

-"How are you feeling?"

-"Who's this _son_ we've been hearing about?"

-"Where were you earlier today?"

-"And why did you leave?"

-"How'd you get out?"

"**WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!"** she screamed annoyed. Then the entire room became silent.

"Good. Now before you guys start up again, I'll tell you this nicely...I will be to answer all of your question...one at a time. But first I believe some introductions are due, Shippo, these are the three men that you will probably have the misfortune of seeing for the rest of your life...of course that is unless I am compelled to end theirs earlier than planned...guys...this is my new son Shippo. I adopted him about two hours ago while you were falsely accusing me of leaving the hospital...and you are?" Kagome asked finally resting eyes on the two people by Sesshomaru.

"I am Izayoi and this is my husband Inutaisho. We've heard a lot about you in the last few minutes"

"Uhh...Kagome...these are my _parents_...we were hoping you could explain the fact of why I left school early today" Inuyasha explained uneasily giving her the _"I'll do anything if you just please save me" _look. So Kagome decided to have a little fun with him.

"Where do you want me to begin? From the part when you were riding in the car with me laying down or the part where you were harassing the nurses to get in here to see me?"

"You did what?" Izayoi asked rasing her eyebrow.

"Well...it happened a lot different compared to the way it sounds" he added quickly.

"How different Yashie? You told me that you were gonna marry me if I made it through. Have you forgotten?" she asked innocently.

"**I NEVER SAID THAT!"**

"So you're just going to deny Shippo and I? He needs to know who his father is...can't you at least do be there for him?" (Ahh...the making of a classic Jerry Springer moment...)

"You poor thing. Inuyasha! How could you be so heartless? I thought we raised you better than that?" his mother yelled.

"Yes little brother, how can you do this to her? All she's ever asked for was your love" Sesshomaru said getting in on the fun.

"No need Sesshomaru. I see I no longer hold a place in his heart. All I ask for is that he can be a good father to poor little Shippo"

"I hope you're willing to take responsibility for your action." his father said sternly.

"Uhh...guy? Can we have a moment alone?"

"By all means" Souta said smirking.

"And you better use that time to patch things up!" Miroku teased. As soon as they left the room Kagome burst out into a fit of laughter earning a glare from Inuyasha.

* * *

"What the hell did you think you're doing? Do you know how much shit I can get into because of this?"

"Don't curse around Shippo" she scolded.

"Kagome this isn't funny! Do you know how much trouble you could have caused now?"

"I know...but it was funny right?" (I got that quote from a stand up comic on T.V.)

**"Kagome!"**

"Alright, alright. I'll be serious now...boy, you sure can't take a joke can you?"

"I can!" Shippo piped in.

"I bet" she said ruffling his hair.

"I'm going to go back and get them...and you **better** straighten this out"

"Yeah, yeah. If you keep up the talking I might just not do it" Kagome muttered. As soon as Inuyasha opened the door he was greeted with everyone falling onto the ground by his feet...including Dawn

"Uh...we were just...checking the door" Souta lied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then turned back to Kagome.

"Everyone, I believe Kagome has some explaining to do"

"Yes. Alas, Inuyasha and I have come to an agreement...we have decided to remain close friends and work our way back up while raising our beloved son. Hopefully we can earn each other's trust again and in time rekindle our love for one another. I know for a fact that I still-"

"-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled gritting his teethe.

"Alright...fine. Inuyasha only came here with me because I got hurt at school earlier. Shippo is my son which I adopt just a few hours ago so nobody knew _anything. _I was only fooling around with him earlier because he looked so freaked out because of the fact that you guys were here...it was actually pretty funny...and no he didn't put me up to saying this"

"Well that's a relief and at the same time a disappointment. And here I thought I was getting grandchildren..."

"Don't worry Mrs. Taisho...there's still hope for those two..." Miroku said grinning. Kagome and Inuyasha turned beet red at that statement.

"Well it's almost time for visiting hours to end...but I'll see if I can pull some stings to extend your time a bit." Dawn said getting ready to walk out. As soon as she opened the door Sango came running in.

"Kagome I have great news! Your aunt called asking my mom if you could stay at my house while they went away. You know what that means right?"

"HOUSE PARTY!" the both squealed.

"I've already gotten the invitations and the food that's why I took so long...don't worry I've got the entire guest list and we're gonna probably be playing the entire night but what the heck. And even though you hate their guts, I am gonna invite your fan clubs just so we can rub this in their face. Oh and I forgot to mention?" but she was cut short as Inutaisho cleared his throat making his presence know.

" Surely after being released from the hospital you can't expect to be left alone in a house all by yourself. You and your son can stay with us while your parents are gone"

"Oh but I couldn't impose sir" Miroku started.

"Save it Miro. What my dad says is law...there's no backing out now..."

"Thank you sir. This is a very generous offer"

"Think nothing of it. And please, call us by our names"

"Okay s-...Mr. Taisho"

"Then it's settled! As soon as she is released we'll take her and Miroku to our house to stay until Akira gets back" (Akira is Miroku's mom)

"Have a good night darlings. We'll be here to get you two in the morning."

* * *

This was initially twice as long but i had to cut it short because then the chapter would get off of the idea of the chapter _title_. And now to part two! 


	29. Payback, the Military style

And here's part two of my little...well...super _long _chapter...

Chapter 31:Revenge...the military style...

* * *

the next morning...

"Hey Inu! Have you heard from Kagome?"

"Yup. When I left my parents were bringing her in"

"That's good...but don't you think you should be worrying about whether or not she'll stay there? If I know my cousin she'll be here by the end of the day."

"I know. That's why I took some _precautions_..."

"**YOU DRUGGED MY COUSIN BEFORE YOU LEFT?**" Miroku screamed shocked.

"Not so loud!"

"I can't believe you! Somewhere in th back of my mind I hope that she'll miraculously arrive here to get back at you" he said narrowing his eye at him.

"Aww come on. You know she's in no condition to be out right now. Besides, if she's _not _here the day will go by quicker so I can get home to her"

"Ah. Anticipation I see. It seems as if little inu wants Kagome for more than his little friend..." Miroku teased.

"Is it that obvious? Too bad I don't know what she wants. She's got me running back and forth over this shit and it only makes me want to be even closer to her. Do you have any advice?"

"Give her time Inu. She just got out of a very **bad **relationship. You shouldn't rush these sort of things..but if you really wanna be with her then why don't you try and address her to prove you intentions are good."

"Quite some words of wisdom...for a _pervert_..."

"Lady Sango! I am so glad to see you! You don't know how much I've longed to hear that heavenly voice"

"You saw me last night"

"And what a long night it was waiting for the chance to see you again"

"Yeah, yeah save the sob story for Dr. Phil"

"Can we please get to class before we're late?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. They both nodded and then quickly walked into the school before the bell rang. As soon as they walked in Inuyasha and Miroku went to their separate classes, leaving Sango to go to her class alone. On her way there she greeted by the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey there. Where's the other little groupie at? I must of really did a number on her yesterday if she didn't come today." Hitomi said walking up to her.

"Can't you go one day without wearing your knock out gas?I'm about to die as it is" Sango asked covering her nose.

"Look taigya, I have had it with your mouth as it is. I suggest you keep your mouth shut today considering your little body guard isn't here to protect you today"

"What makes you think I need her to protect _me_?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up right now"

"And if you knew what was good for _you_, you'd stop wearing all of that tear gas. Bu then again that is if you _had_ a brain..."

"That is it! You're finally gonna get what you deserve!" Hitomi yelled throwing a punch at her. Before she even landed one, Sango caught her fist and threw one at her, landing her square in the jaw and knocking ger to the ground. Then she launched herself onto Hitomi and proceeded to beat her senseless.

"Miss. Taigiya. Break it up immediately." Keade yelled.

"Once again you got lucky taigiya" Hitomi said wiping the blood off of her mouth. Then Sango glared at her once more.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kagome moaned sitting up. She found herself laying on a couch infront of a large plasma screen TV with some kiddie cartoon on.

"Momma! It's about time you woke up. You've been out all day."

"Na...nani?"

"That's right dear. You've been out even since Inuyasha left for school" Izayoi said looking up from her book.

"You mean he left without me? How could I have slept so long" she asked glancing at the clock. It read 11:28 and school started at 7:45 this morning. Then it suddenly cam back to her.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Here Kagome. Inuyasha specifically asked for you to drink this after he left. I think he probably knew you were going to be feeling sick still" Inutaisho said handing her a cup full of a foul smelling liquid. She desperately drank it in hopes of curing her throbbing headache._

"_Yuck! What is that stuff?"_

"_I don't know. He said you should probably lay down afterwards" _

"_Uh. Okay..." she said hesitantly sitting down onto the couch. And before she knew it, she was knocked out cold for about 4 hours.

* * *

_

_**End of Flashback**_

"That jerk drugged me up!"she scream shocked.

'Oh just wait till I get my hands on that little prick...he's gonna wish he was never born...'

"Mrs.Taisho? Is it alright if you watch Shippo while I go to school for the remainder of the day?"

"Of course dear. But do you feel up to it?"

"Oh yeas ma'am. I have found new motivation to get me there. I can get a ride from some friend so I don't have to use my arm"

"Alright dear. Be safe. Come on Shippo, you can help nana make some cookies" Izayoi said picking him up. Then Kagome quickly went upstair to change into some clothes Souta dropped by before he left. She was now dressed in a grey army vest with a black tank top and grey army skirt that ended right above her knee as well as some black fishnet stockings underneath. As she cam back downstairs she passed by Sesshomaru.

"Give him hell" he said walking by. She snickered and took out her cell and dialed a number.

* * *

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"**Hi there Banny-boo!" she chirped.**

"Boss? What can we do for you?"

"**I need a ride to school"**

"What do you think I am? A bus driver"

"Bankotsu, who is that?" a voice asked in the backround.

"It's the boss..."

"Oh, tell her I say hi!"

"I think you heard that right?"

"**Yup! Now are you gonna give me a ride? I've got a _situation _I've got to handle and I need transportation"**

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place? If you wanted to get back at someone you should have said so. We'd be happy to help you. Right guys?" he said as his voice instantly perked up. Then there was cheering in the backround.

"**Okay it's a deal...oh and dress _formally_...just incase"**

"You got it!"

'Now let the vengeance begin...' Kagome thought snickering.

* * *

It was now going on 12:15 and poor Inuyasha was stuck in the advanced demonology class that he and Kagome sentenced to. As the dumb teacher yacked on about some dumb priestess and a stupid jewel.

"Now class, about five-hundred and fifty years ago the shikon no tama was created by the priestess Midoriko blah...blah...blah...blah" the teacher rambled on. Slowly Inuyasha began drifting off to sleep when all of the sudden he heard a bunch of motorcycles revving and running outside. And for some reason he had a very bad idea about why they were here. And as he looked out the window his face paled. There, outside, was Kagome with seven other people dressed in military uniforms walking into the school.

'Oh shit. She's come to kill me..."

**"Mr. Taisho! Pay attention!"**

* * *

"Hello. I'm here late because _someone_ drugged me in my sleep. I was wondering if I could have a pass?" Kagome said to the person who she assumed was the secretary. As the secretary looked up she saw it was none other than Sango!

"Sango? What are you doing here?"

"It''s a funny story really...you see, earlier today, your fanclub leader "the demon slut" decided to make trouble and so I had to use _brute_ force."

"You mean you and Hitomi were duking it out and I wasn't there? But that's no reason to punish _you_..."

"Yeah well "technically" the _first _offence_ was_ excusable...but after they broke us up I jumped back on her for a few parting gift...and so here I am. Who are your friends?" Sango asked noticing the seven military soldiers behind her.

"Oh these are my friends. They're called the band of seven in the military...they're mercenaries" she said a bit overly cheerful.

"A pleasure to meet you" Bankotsu said bowing.

"Do I even want to know why they're here? Or how you even _know_ them..."

"We were wondering if you wanted to participate in a fundamental assembly to "advertise" military professions...along with getting a little vengeance"

"Ooh. Now you've got my attention"

"See to it that the entire student body is in to auditorium for a _surprise _assembly...oh and Sango"

"Yeah?"

"Turn off the fire alarms..." she said in a dark tone.

"Yeas ma'am!" she said walking over to the speaker.

* * *

"**Excuse me classes. We have just been informed about a surprise assembly that will take place in the auditorium after this class. I repeat, all seniors are to report to the auditorium after this class" **

"I wonder what this is about. Do you know?" Miroku asked walking down the halls.

"Nope. But I saw some military people coming in." Inuyasha answered.

"This is probably one of those corny "go fight for your country" assemblies. Wanna sleep?"

"You bet" he answered reclining in his chair. Then all of the sudden seven soldiers camein with some scary weapons.

"Hello students. Today as we were_ happily_ enjoying our day, our boss called and asked us to come and visit you guys. It seems as if she knew another friend who would just_ love _today's lesson. Before we begin we're going to warn you not to tell a soul about what leaves these doors...or we'll hunt you down and gut you like a pig. And once we're done with you...your parents won't even _recognize_ you at the morgue. Now are there any question before we begin?" he said stressing a few words.

"Yeah. Are all of the people in the military cross dressers like your friend there?" Hitomi asked, glancing at Jakotsu.

"Listen you little bitch. Unless you wanna know what it's like to be held at gun point I suggest you shut up" she/he growled pulling her/his vest to show a gun and a belt full of bullets. (I really don't know what gender Jakotsu is. I'm trying to lean towards him being a guy...but his voice is so much like a girl's!) Everyone instantly shut up and Hitomi pouted in her seat and then reached over and threw a paper ball to Inuyasha. Before it even _reached_ him, it engulfed in flames and burnt to ashes.

'Oh shit...I am such a goner now...' he thought looking around frantically for the person who could have ignited that.

"I told you she would get you back" Miroku said snickering.

"You're not helping!" he growled back. Back on the stage they saw Bankotsu whispering to someone behind the curtains.

"Is there an Inuyasha in here?" Jakotsu asked. Inuyasha raised his hand up.

"He's cute." she/he whispered to the others.

"Alright. I have been given orders for everyone near you to move at least four seat over from where Inuyasha is. Now is there a Kikyo, Naraku or Hitomi in here?" he asked reading off a piece of paper. They all stood up arrogantly as the entire student body hastily moved away from Inuyasha.

"My boss has asked you _wonderful_ people to sit up on stage for our entire lecture so everyone can see you" he said dryly. They all walked up and onto the stage. As soon as they sat down, Suikotsu and Renkotsu strapped their arms to their chairs with ducktape. And then Jakotsu walked right next to them while fixing her/his shotgun.

"And without further ado, here's the woman who made all of this possible!" Bankotsu said motioning towards the door. As it opened a wall of fire began and smoke was everywhere clouding the room.

"Why aren't the fire alarms starting?" Kikyo shrieked.

"Oh don't worry...you're in good hands..." a dark voice said from infront of her. As soon as all of the fog died down they all saw Kagome standing on stage also dressed in her army attire.

"You! What are you doing here?" Hitomi screamed.

"Listen bitch! When addressing our boss you show some respect! Go it?" Jakotsu yelled kicking her chair..._hard_...

" Jakotsu. Be nice. She's our friend, remember?"

"Yes boss" she/he said bowing her/his head.

"Now class, I'm sure you're probably wondering why I am here...and with ex-mercenaries from the military...well you see, my dad saved these seven from being executed because they were too _rough _and_ cruel_ on the prisoners in their camps...and because they were getting too strong for their own good. And so my father put in a few good words for them and they let them slide. And out of gratitude they now serve me...so of course they will make sure to protect me from anything. And so today, as some of them take care of those lucky students up there...while Bankotsu and I take care of _another_ one." she said glancing at her cousin and his friend.

"Yes!" Jakotsu whispered. Then she/he turned and grinned evilly at Hitomi and the others.

* * *

"Ex-mercenaries?"

"Sentenced to die? Wow...they must've really done some bad stuff..."

"Poor Inuyasha...he looks scared to death..." one boy said glancing to wards him.

Inuyasha was holding onto his seat for dear life as he saw her and Bankotsu get off stage. He knew, she knew about the sleeping pills he had given her this morning. And now she was back to get him...

"Hello Inuyasha...I hope you've had a nice day. Me? I've been _asleep_...for half of the day..." she whispered darkly.

"..."

"What's wrong? You all of the sudden can't talk?"

"I believe there is a legitimate reason for this you see-" Miroku said standing up.

"-shut it Miroku" Kagome snapped.

"Yes ma'am" he squeaked sitting back into his chair.

"Now tell me...is it nice? To know that someone could be plotting against you every second of your life because of stupid ass things like this? To feel like you might be constantly being followed by some crazy stalker out to get you?"

"No..."

"Well you should think about that as you're waiting to see when I strike back...and don't worry...I _won't_ forget...I'm just gonna let you sit and rot as you look constantly behind your back everyday until I feel like striking...because when I do...believe me...it will be at the right second in time...and at the precise moment when it can do the most damage..." she whispered in his ear. He took a big gulp at the sincereness in her voice.

* * *

"Oh dear! What are you doing to these poor children?" the principal yelled walking in. Right behind him was the head coach and Ms. Keade.

"It was terrible Mr. Ichiro! These mercenaries were threatening us and doing all sorts of horrible things!" Hitomi yelled from behind Jakotsu, who was currently Bikini waxing her arms with duck tape. (I've done that to my brother in his sleep)

"Who is responsible for this?"

"She did this!" Kikyo and Hitomi yelled in unison as they pointed to Kagome. She smiled and leaned closer to Inuyasha who closed h is eyes waiting for some kind of impact. Instead he was left with the feeling of Kagome's soft lips briefly on his cheek.

"Miss. Higurashi! You and that young man report to my office immediately!"

"I guess I've gotta go. See you later" she whispered huskily before sauntering away with Bankotsu right behind her. Then they walked over to the three teachers and left with them...leaving the six other mercenaries alone with the rest of class. They all grinned evilly and glanced around the whole room as Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu walked over to block the doors. (the two bigs ugly guy from the band of seven)

"Everyone take your pick. But those two over there are the boss's! And everyone on this stage is mine" Jakotsu yelled motioning to wards Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey girlie...did you forget I promised to show you what it's like to be at gun point?" she/he asked smiling evilly.

* * *

"Miss. Higurashi! What is the meaning of this?"

"There's a good reason for this all sir. You see, my friend here and I were talking last night about how ungrateful and rude these children are today. And we came up with a plan to show them how _cruelly _other people are treated on battlegrounds far away and so we decided to surprise the school with a current events lesson and pretend to have a make believe prison camp to show them that they should be thankful for what they have. When we came today, our mission was to see that by the end of this lesson, there would be an entire school full of revelations open-minded children who were thankful just to be _alive_" Kagome said very emotionally. The gym teacher and principal were close to tears while Keade just rolled her eyes at how foolish they were acting.

"You are so true! As a gas pumper for the air force...I know what it's like to be constantly on alert and _hoping _that today isn't the last day you see daylight...and how you hope...to atleast see your family one more time..." he said crying.

"Yes...you see...bringing hope to these children as well a gratitude...my friends say...is the best gift that they all hope for in the army" Bankotsu said kissing up as well. Then both teachers broke into silent sobs.

"Miss. Kagome...if you _ever _have any more ideas which you feel will help and benefit our school...please go ahead and do them..."

"Oh don't worry sir. I will" I she said full of fake compassion. And with that they left back for the auditorium. Upon entering they saw Jakotsu on stage with everyone behind her strapped up to their necks with duck tap.

* * *

"Oh look. Little Kaggie is back. So how much trouble did you get into this time?" Hitomi asked smirking. Obviously her current position had no effect on her sense of judgment what so ever.

"Boss?"Jakotsu asked looking over to her with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead" Kagome directed. Then all of the sudden Jakotsu **painfully** ripped away one of the pieces of tape on her arm pulling out hair in the process. Everyone cringed at the sound of it.

"She's been doing that ever since you guys left" Renkotsu commented.

"Oh by all means. Don't let me interrupt you." she said sitting down into the middle of Inuyasha and Sango. Somehow, during all of the commotion, she appeared and was sitting with them as well. Then Bankotsu and Renkotsu were by Kagome's side making sure no one tried anything funny.

"Would you do the honors?" Miroku asked pulling out a bag of un-popped popcorn.

"It would be my pleasure." she said taking it. Then her hand began to light the bag on fire and cook the popcorn as they watched Jakotsu give her/his now famous bikini waxes to them.

"Name all of the planets backwards" she/he commanded to Kikyo.

"Uhh...Pluto...Mars...no wait...uh...Neptune-"

"-Time's up!" Jakotsu interrupted before pulling off another piece of tape. Everyone else in the room was bawling out with laugher.

* * *

I was totally gung-ho when I wrote this and so it was really wrong...and then I had to cut it in half because it was so long...and so now I have turned it into two chapters! I'm so good...- 


	30. The Fun Has Just Begun!

As you probably already know...I'm back! And believe me! It's good to be back. We had the reunion outside...in **104 degree **weather...god it was like hell on wheels..._literally_. But on the plus side I got a **big** inspiration from my Simple Plan CD I am _desperate_ to finish this story...so I can get on with the sequel! And believe me, it sure to be even better!

* * *

Chapter 32:

**RIP!** That was the all too familiar sound echoing above the laughter. Jakotsu had gone on a waxing rampage and now was becoming a bit more...disturbed... It was now around 1:30 in the afternoon and school was starting to wind down as everyone prepared for the weekend but the show they were seeing right now forced them to stay a bit longer.

"Do you think we should stop him?" Miroku asked turning to Kagome.

"Maybe just a _bit_ more..." she said before munching on some more popcorn.

"What's my favorite color?" Jakotsu asked.

Uhh...green?" Kikyo asked hesitantly.

"Wrong!" he screamed tearing off another strip of tape. Naraku couldn't hold his laughter anymore and began to laugh hysterically along with the entire classroom.

"Think of it this way. You'll finally get that top notch bikini wax you've always wanted" he joked.

"Oh. So we've got ourselves a little jokester now. Well Mr. Funny man I have a joke for you"

"Let me hear it"he said smugly.

"Fine. What's 1+1?"

"2"

"And what's 6-4?"

"2"

"How many kinds of animals did Moses take on his ark?"

"2" he said smirking. The whole crowd went silent waiting for the his response.

WRONG!_ Moses_ didn't take anyone on his ark! It was Noah dumbass!" he yelled pulling a strip off both of his arms at the same time. (I heard that in a fanfiction I just read and started cracking up...too bad I can't remember which one it was from...)

"Okay...is it me or is he enjoying himself a little _too_ much fun?"

"No...It's just you I guess" Inuyasha innocently.

"I'm sorry...can't take much more of this...then I'll start to feel bad...then that will ruin this whole moment.." she said standing up. The she handed Inuyasha the popcorn before walking over to a group of technicians (you know, those nerdy guys who work in TV rooms)

"Hey guys. My friends and I were wondering if we could borrow a few cameras and computer till tomorrow?"

"Oh...anything for you...Miss Higurashi..." one boy stuttered.

"Thanks"she said cheekily. Then she turned around and walked up and onto the stage.

"Hey there boss! Any special requests?" he asked.

"As much as I hate to do this...I think it's time we stop with the ducktape..."

"Awww..." the auditorium whined.

"Hey I never said anything about letting them_ go_...as a matter of fact...we're going to have a little show for you guys on the field in about an hour...and if you can't make it hen it'll be on **every** channel in the city! So anyone who wants to drop by feel free to...admission will be going on sale as soon as we get out of here. It is_ sure _to be worth your money...but you have to bring your own supplies and beverages!" (I know that's a little far fetched but it's my story so if I wanted to happen it will) the entire room cheered.

"Sango, Miroku, I want you to handle the tickets. You guys, I trust you can take care of the equipment and handle them until I get back...especially you Mukotsu."

"Of course boss. I've already got the proper sleeping gas strong enough for them" Mukostu said proudly.

"And we can get some tickets out of the School supply room!" Sango piped in.

"Good...Inuyasha. You're coming with me" Kagome directed.Sango and Miroku shared knowing glances at one another and smirked.

* * *

"Why are we here again? " Inuyasha asked as he pulled into his driveway.

"We're here for the final touches to our show."

"And what would that be?"

"Not _what_...who..." she corrected.

Momma! You're back!" Shippo yelled running up and jumping into her arms.

"Hey Shippo! Did you make cookies?"

"They're really good. Nana had to yell at Grandad for eating too many"

"Wow. You must be a real cook. Guess what Shippo. We're getting ready to go play a game and we wanted you to come with us. You'll get to use a computer too" Shippo's eyes instantly brightened at the sound of computers.

"Of course I will!" he screamed happily.

"Okay. Then let me go change and then we'll go to the big game show..."

'Game show?' Inuyasha thought staring at her retreating figure when someone cleared their throat to get his attention. He turned to see Shippo in a tall chair staring at him intensely.

"I want to know what your intentions are with my mother...are you her boyfriend or 'somethin?"

"Keh! Children are meant to be seen, not heard" he stuttered turning away.

"If that's the way you want it...I'll be sure to tell her that those were your **exact **words when I brought up the topic of your relationship together..."

"Stupid kid. What do you want to know?"

"Do you love my mom?" he asked innocently.

"What kind of dumb question is that? I don't have to answer that" he said turning away.

"It's just a simple yes or no question. Do. You. Love. My. Mother?"

"**YES! **Okay there! I've said it! I am _madly_ in love with your mother! I have been since I first time I saw her walk into my classroom that day! And you know what? I don't care who hears it because I **love** her! And there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it!"

"Okay...gees...you don't have to get so emotional about it...so why don't you tell her that stupid?"

"Because...because...it's a lot more complicated than that..." he stuttered.

"It's about that creepy guy she hates, huh?"

"Yeah..._him_"

"So why don't you just get rid of _him_?"

"Because I think she wants to do this on her _own_. I'm not gonna push her into anything yet...I want her to come to me when she feels like it...and if she doesn't...then she doesn't...but I'll still wait none the same...why am I telling you this anyway?"

"I don't know" he answered laughing.

"Stupid brat I'll get you for that one!"

"Hey guys are you ready to go?"she asked walking back downstairs. Inuyasha's mouth dropped.She was now dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with a red dragon on it and tight black pant with red claw marks all over them.

"Yup! Hurry so we can go play!"

"Did I miss something?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Nope" Shippo answered.

* * *

"Yash? Why are we here?" Kagome asked standing infront of an indoor parking garage next to his mansion. It was about the size of a regular house and was about four stories high.

"Since we have a kid with us now, we're gonna take a _car_ instead of my motorcycle..._unless_ you object to riding in a car...I'm sure he has enough sense to hold on anyway..." he said trailing off.

"A car will do fine"

"Okay. Take your pick"

"You expect me to pick a car out of this 4 story garage"

"Yes. And you better hurry or we'll be late."

"How about this one?" Shippo suggested as he looked inside 2005 Mercedes-Benz SLK. (I just did a google image search for a Mercedes and found this. In truth I know** absolutely nothing **about cars)

"Good choice kid."

"Let's just hurry and get back." she said stepping in.

"Alright. But you guys better buckle up" he said menacingly. Then as soon as he started the car Jump, by Simple Plan began playing and he revved his car and sped off.

_Jump!  
I don't wanna wake up today  
Cause everydays the same  
And I've been waiting so long  
For things to change  
I'm sick of this town I'm sick of my job  
I'm sick of my friends  
Cause everyones cheating_

_  
Sick of this place  
I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated I just wanna jump (jump!)  
_

He was going over sixty-five miles as heraced through the streets weaving through cars as he dodged around traffic. Angry drivers we screaming and yelling and he narrowly avoided three_almost _accidents.

'Oh my god! This guy is seriously trying to kill us!' Kagome thought as she subconsciously dug her claws into the leather. Behind her, Shippo was laughing and screaming his head off in excitement.

Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)

Don't wanna think about my sorrows  
Let's go, whoa  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump

I don't wanna wake up one day  
And find out it's too late  
To do all the things I wanna do

So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
I'm never coming back  
Cause the years are passing by  
And I'm wasting all my t-t-time

Then Inuyasha saw the red light at an intersection and slowed down to save himself from an accident he didn't really need, considering his parents were still on his back about the incident at the hospital...

I'm sick of this house  
I'm sick of being broke  
I'm sick of this town that's bringing me down  
I'm sick of this place  
I just wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated

I just wanna jump (jump!)

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!) I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrows  
Let's go, whoa  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump  
I just wanna jump  
_

Then all of the sudden a black SUV withskulls on the sides, pulled up next to him with two guys with sun glasses on inside.

'Oh kami...please if you have _any_ mercy...not right now...'

"Hey baby! Wanna take a ride with a _real_ man?"

"No thanks" she grunted back.

"Aw come on baby. We can be real niceguys..."

"She said no! So buzz off!" Inuyasha yelled. They ignored him and continued to annoy Kagome.

" We can give you the ride of your life! What does fifty bucks get me?"

"A fucking torch up your ass!" she said throwing a ball of flames into their car. Then the light turned green and they sped off once again, leaving behind a burning SUV.

_  
I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore _

Forget tomorrow  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrows  
Let's go, whoa  
Forget your problems  
I just let them go, whoa

Forget tomorrow  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
Yeah!  
I just wanna jump (jump!)  
I just wanna jump (jump!)

Finally they arrived at the school where tons of cars had piled up. At the gates of the school field, was a ticket booth which mysteriously placed there as soon as they left. And right infront of the gates to the field, Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu were standing guard as Sango and Miroku ran the admission stand.

"Gee...they sure got to work quick." Inuyasha commented as he opened the door for Kagome. (I know, I know..how sweet right?...)

"Yeah. They can be very useful and persuasive...due to their _positions_..."

"I'll bet..." he muttered.

"Oh Kagome! You will not believe how much cash we've gotten! We're set for the rest of the year!"

"Seriously? Man...then we've** really** gotta give 'em a show..."

"What didja have in mind? And what's with the kid?" Bankotsu asked walking up.

"This is my son, Shippo. He's gonna be behind the technical stuff. I was thinking a little _city wide humiliation _is was in store..."

"Sounds good to me. Let's just hope Jakotsu hasn't gone on a waxing frenzy..."he said trailing off. Everyone else shuddered at the thought of picturing what he was doing to them at this moment...their mouths all dropped as they all walked up to see Hitomi, Naraku and Kikyo in perfect condition again!

"I decided to give them a healing gas as well, since I did not know what you had in store. I assumed you probably required them in perfect condition since they were going to be live on tv." Mukotsu explained.

" I am very impressed. You guys are very helpful. I am so glad my dad decided to hand you over to me...he didn't know what he missed...ah well. Hey Shippo. You see those computers over there?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can hack into the central computer and make this live on all the TVs over here"

"Do fish swim? I can get it done in a sec" Shippo said smirking.

"Good! Yash go with him" Kagome directed.

"Why do I have to go? He said he'd be done quick" he asked dryly.

"Because I told you to" she said gruffly. Inuyasha followed Shippo to the equipment grumbling something about stupid controlling bitches. He watched wide eyed as Shippo typed furiously and withinseconds made the entire city black out. All around he could hear people yelling about their power cutting off. Minutes later, it came back on, showing the view from the cameras behind him.

"And now we're set!" Shippo said proudly.

"Good job! Renkotsu, Suikotsu. Do you mind being the camera men?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Of course not boss. It would be a pleasure"

* * *

"So you're saying..._she _left..._you_...and when you came crawling back with your tail between your legs...she totally cursed you out refused to go back...I never thought I'd see the day..." a young man said in a fit of laughter.

"This is a first...the great Kouga Ookami...getting turned down by a woman..." another teased.

"Shut up! That's not what I called you down here for!"

"Then what _did _you bring us here for? To tell someone about your sob story?"

"You're both the best at tracking people down right?"

"Yeah"

"So I want you two to find her and just bring her to me..._unharmed_"

"Yeah, yeah. But I must know. Why _her_?"

"People tend to desire things the can't have..." he answered. Then Kouga slide a picture of Kagome across the table to Hiten.

"Hey Maten. Are you in for this?" Hiten asked glancing at the photo.

"Why of course brother. It pays well..."

"Fine. We'll bring you this Kagome. And in return we want 50 grand"

"Consider it done" Kouga said turning on the tv. Every channel was black and then suddenly the screen showed a field with a very large crowd covering the bleachers and everywhere around.

"_We're here, recording live at Shikon High, where in a few moment the greatest show on earth will be held." _a voice said in the backround.

"_Watch as the people line up tog et in. So far, we have a total of at least 30,000 people here at the field and the entire city watching. Our generous boss felt that everyone would enjoy watching this, so with the help of her talented son, they have hacked into the main computer of the cable company to give you this show"_

"_In other words, it's on every channel if you think about turning it" _a slightly female voice said.

"_Jakotsu! You're ruining the show! Go away!"_ another male voice said.

"_And now without further ado. Introducing the woman that made all of this possible...our boss!" _seven voices said in unison. Then all of the sudden the camera zoomed in on a girl around the age of 17, with red highlights and black dog ears on top of her head.

'Kagome...' he thought staring at the screen engrossed.

"Well it seems I might not need your help after all..." he said standing up.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"I forgot I had an appointed with Lady Izayoi in a half an hour"

* * *

And there you have it! another well done chapter! And now on to Part 2! Yipee!


	31. School Veangence

Hello to all my faithful readers. the this and the last chapter were initially going to be one chapetr but it got too long so I had to break it in half.. and so no. I did not intend for the last chapter to be so much of a cliffy...okay...maybe just a little...butit was in the best of interest. I am aching to finish this story so I can make the sequel but I might as wellenjoy this story while I can...And now this chapter is dedicated to all the people who like to waste time watching daytime talkshows...

_**WARNING:** this chapter may get to be OOC so when you wanna gripe about this later all I got to say is that I warned you_

_Part 2: _

Bring up the prisoners!" Kagome yelled. Then, out of a white van next to the field gates came the main subjects of today's torture. (A.k.a. "the fan club" leaders) they were all chained together by their wrists and their mouths were duck taped...again. Kagome gave Jakotsu a nod and then he snickered evilly, before painfully ripping away the duck tape off their mouths one by one. As soon as Hitomi's was removed she started yapping again.

"Higurashi! I hope you plan on getting us outta here! Cause when I do you're gonna get so messed up not even the best plastic surgery will make you look any better"

"Sorry. I don't think so. If they did you then they must not be really good...even for a demon the scars are _still _there..."

"Bitch! I told you not to talk to her that way! Now keep going!" Jakotsu said shoving her forward.

"Calm down Jakotsu. They're the _stars_, remember?"

"Well it's about time you've recognized my beauty. Maybe now I can get a bit of respect from you when some director comes waltzing in here asked me for an acting job" Kikyo said flipping her hair.

"The only acting job you'll ever get is for a porno movie..." someone from the audience shouted.

"A really _bad_ one..." Miroku and another guy added.

"Well it seems as if I've found my motivation" Kagome said grinning. She then whispered something to Sango who nodded in return before walking away.

"Today on this segment of _"School Vengeance"_ we are going to be talking about our special guests here in on stage. Now the thing that is so _great_ about theses 3 people is that almost _everyone_ at Shikon High hates them. And so today, we will be talking to our lucky audience about their past encounters with these people. And then they will finally be able to do what they have always wanted to do to these victims up here..." Kagome explained. Then the cameras zoomed up to Sango who was talking with someone from the audience.

"Hello, and what's your name?"

"I'm H...Hotaru"

"Okay Hotaru, out of the three people on stage which one do you hate the most and why?"

"I hate Kikyo because she's nothing but a fucking home-wrecking slutty whore!She gives all of us _decent_ women a bad name and is an embarrassment to us** all**"

"Well said Hotaru...well said..." Kagome praised.

"If you could do anything you wanted to her what would you do? And remember...the sky is the limit..." Sango asked.

"I want so much to walk down there and slap that scowl and fake extensions right off her face..." Hotaru growled.

"Step right up!" Kagome said motioning to Kikyo. Hotaru walked up smirking.

"Now what bitch!" she yelled before backhanding Kikyo in the face.

"I am glad you're feeling better...now is there anyone else out n the audience who'd like to come up?" Kagome asked. Then the entire field shot up with hands.

"Okay how about...you two" she said pointing to two college boys" they smirked and walked up onto the stage.

"We've got a bone to pick with this Naraku fellow. It seem as if he was leading our sisters on just for the money and expensive gifts they gave him and so we'd like compensation"

"Bankotsu! You know what to do!" Kagome called out. Moments alter, Bankotsu walked on stage and held Naraku upside down by his feet shaking all of the money out of his pockets...

"Hmm...I don't think it enough...do you guys?" Kagome asked counting the money that fell.

"Allow me boss!" Jakotsu squealed. (He gay, remember?) Then he reach into Naraku's pant pocket and took out his wallet and handed it to them.

"You may take everything you find in this wallet as an apology from this sleazy SOB"

"Thanks...and before i go..." one boy said before he punched Naraku in the face making him fall back in his chair. (which he is duck taped to)

"Now who's next...ah yes...I think that it's time for Hitomi to get some attention. Don't you?" she asked sweetly. The entire crowd cheered.

"Well now it's time to bring out some special presents for you. Since you like to be such a bitch why don't we help you dress the part? Boys, please bring out the stuff" she said walking over to Hitomi. Then both Jakotsu and Bankotsu walked over with large tubs of something.

"Here's your you gift. To you from me Pinky-lee" then all of the sudden Bankotsu dumped his barrel of some sort of goo on her which turned out to be glue. And then Jakotsu dumped his barrel which turned out to be dog hair. (Where she got it from...no one will ever know...) The whole field erupted in laughter. And then Miroku and Inuyasha came up on stage with too.

"Now, now, people. We can't let Hitomi have all of the fun" Inuyasha said smirking. Then at the same time they dumped the lunch lady's kitchen sink surprise they snuck out onto both Naraku and Kikyo. ("Kitchen sink" meaning they probably put **everything** in it _but _the kitchen sink)

"It's a work of art!" Sango cheered.

"Well that all the time we have for today considering I can hear the police coming up the block! You three lucky people have all won an all expense paid trip to "The Band of Seven's House of Hell" where you will br treated as if you were one of their visitors...and considering that their visitors are normally military criminals and people in for interrogations...I guess they'd just treat you the way they do _anyone_ who comes in...now you guys don't have to go home but you've got to get the hell out of here before the feds come! Bye!" she said quickly before disappearing. Then after a few moment she quickly came back and yanked Shippo up before running away again. Everyone stared shocked for about two minutes, then they were snapped out of their stupor when they heard the police sirens.

Well you heard the woman! Let's go!" Inuyasha roared. Then everyone hurried out of the field.

* * *

Now before you go and try and critcize me on how out of character most of the people were may I just say...**I warned you!** So remember to be nice...or I'll send Lucky the Luckycharms Lepricahn to come and take you tv's and make you watch Inuyasha reruns with Kinky-ho in them...and believe me...you **don't** want that... 


	32. You again!

Sorry I haven't been on in a while...my cousin got me hooked onto the Sims again when we learned how to make zombies...I have to apologize to my dear readers for the mix-up in the last two chapters. :_cough_ILOVEInuyasha07_cough_: When I said _"this and the last chapter were initially going to be one chapter but it got so long I decided to break them in half"_ what I **meant **to say was that **chapter 33 and 34 **were _going _to be **one **chapter. But it was so **long **that I _broke it in half _and made **two **chapters instead. .** I have no interest in ending this story yet. **If I did not only would it really really suck...but it would ruin the rep I am _still _trying to make. Besides, I'm having too much fun writing it...and _now,_ on with** another** chapter.

Chapter 35: You again!

**Kagome's POV**

Sirens screamed behind me as I sprinted through the city. To most demon it would probably really hurt their hearing...but I was use to it. The car chases were the best part! Poor Shippo was clutched onto my neck for dear life. If it weren't for the kid I would have probably turned myself in just to pay a visit to them and ride in the cool police car again...but as a _responsible_ adult my son comes first...and even if I am_ sometimes _a bad influence for children...right now is not best the time to let him experience being chased down by the police...It was almost a sense of déjà vu for me.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

'**That bastard**! Why did he do this to me! Sick my ass! I can't believe him!' I thought running through the streets. I didn't care where I went, all I wanted to do was run. Run as far as my legs would take me...and away from _him_...

'I wasted three years of my life with that unfaithful jack-ass. Even after my family told me he was no good. I still stuck by him. Even though I was beginning to hate his guts. I thought no, he's a nice guy. I can't hurt him like that. And what does he turn around and do? He goes and cheats on me! That son of a bitch can rot in hell for all I care! I hope I never see his ugly face again'

As I ran, I felt myself getting even hotter and my eyes had flashes of red from time to time. Then finally I collapsed onto the ground, with my nails digging into the grass. From my fingertips I felt heat coursing through and into the ground making the grass under me burn. A few tear drops fell out of my eyes fueling the small flame like kerosene. And then I blacked out.

* * *

Later, I woke up to a loud clink. I felt myself laying on something hard and cold. As my senses started working again, I began to smelling lots of metal and humans...a very bad combination.

"It's about time you woke up...you've been out for an **entire **day...I'm surprise you weren't awake the whole time. It's a shame you passed out right after you lit the place...I bet_ you_ could have gotten away with it..."

"Who are you?" I asked groggily. As my vision cleared up, I saw I was on a bunk bed behind some bars...I was in a jail cell!

"The names Hoshiko...and let me guess you're name...K-something...Kohana..." (And this time, don't tell me these name is for the wrong gender! I went I DID A GOOGLE SEARCH FOR BABY NAMES SO **I KNOW THESE NAMES ARE FOR A GIRL!**)

"No..." I answered cautiously.

"Kata?" she asked again. Suddenly I felt a bit more comfortable around this girl. She seemed alright...maybe a bit on the weird side...but not weird enough to do anything_ crazy_...besides..._we were in a jai cell..._nothing that bad can happen inside here considering that the police out there looked like hungry dogs, just **waiting** for the chance to come and knock the shit outta someone...strangely I felt a little relieved to know there was someone in here with me so those officers wouldn't do anything creepy...

"Nope..." I answered casually as I finally began to relax for the first time since I woke up.

"Ka-..." the girl started off.

"-It's Kagome." I interrupted.

"See,...I knew that...but the stars are being a bit slow today...so it took me a while..." she said defensively.

'Okay this girl must seriously be a nut...' I thought inching closer to the wall.

" My brain is not made of peanut butter! For your information I am a **great **psychic!" she shouted out. (Get it? Kagome said she was a nut and Hoshiko thought she was thinking she had a brain of peanut butter...it'll come to you later..)Okay...so she really was somewhat of a psychic...

"Um...okay...why am I here?"

"You don't remember? Well...I can help..." the girl said jumping down off of the bunk above me. She was around my age and was dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans and had ebony hair with blue highlight going through it. In her hands she had a deck of card. She walked over to the other side of the cell (which was about five feet away) and sat down at a table and spread the cards out. It seemed as if all of the cards were blank or something.

"Are you gonna come sit or just stand there and look stupid?" she asked annoyed. Then I quickly shuffled over to the seat right across from her. Then Hoshiko closed her eyes and waved a hand over the blank cards. She stopped over one and then flipped it over. On the other side was a picture of fire, and then she picked over another which had a picture of a stabbed heart. The third one was a picture of a bull, the bull's eyes were blood-red and steam blew out of his nose. Then she flipped over another card. On it was a picture of two women and a man, while one man slung his arm around one woman, another was cast to the side and with a backround of black behind her.

"I sense infidelity and betrayal...which lead you to go int an uncontrollable rage that only ended with fire...and now...you're torn and lonely absentmindedly regretting ever being in the relationship..."

'How'd she know all of that?' I thought to myself. That was _exactly _how I was feeling at this point in time.

"Well lucky for me, I'm more _experienced_ when it comes to these cards...see" she explained holding up the card with the stabbed heart. She then closed her eyes for a minute and chanted something, as she did the picture on it disappeared as well as on the other cards she had flipped.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"I know..."

"LUNCH TIME GIRLS!" a guard said opening up the door.

"Thanks Seiko" Hoshiko said walking out. I stared at her before following hesitantly. As I walked out, I saw the guard smile at me. It was a real and genuine smile.

"I can tell you're here by the look on your face...it's alright here kid, this is about the most carefree jail out here. As long as you don't start stuff here, you're fine" he explained to me. I nodded before catching up to Hoshiko. We walked up to cafeteria and got our lunches and the sat a t a table far away from anyone else and near the watch room where some guards were keeping watch.

"So...what are _you_ in for...wait...I want to guess..." she said before closing her eyes.

Um...alright..."

"You're a half demon right?"

"Yes. Did you see that from the stars?" I asked interested.

"No. I was guessing because of how cool your ears look"

"Oh...thanks...I guess..."

"Okay I just felt Jupiter shift...I'm getting something...the cards I pulled earlier...they said something about infidelity and blind rage...and that other card...it had flames on right...so then you're here because of arson...you had a boyfriend...and he cheated on you...so you went into a blind fury and burned his apartment and everything around it..."she said closing her eyes to concentrate. Then there was a deathly silence between us...it was probably all wrong...but at the same time it was possibly true...and that's what scared me...her entire story fit the situation I was in like a "T". And that made her story more likely no matter how experienced she was.

'...and it was all **_his _**fault...' was the thought that rang through my mind as I thought over what she had just said. Suddenly, a wave of anger washed over me as he came back into my mind. I tried to keep it in but it was too strong and my eyes betrayed me as they mirrored the anger and rage that was on the card with that bull. Then I felt my youki getting stronger as I tried to contain.

"Don't fight it Kagome. Let it out. You'll feel a lot better once it's outy.." she said resting a hand on my shoulder. Then I calmed a little and let my youki take over me. All of the emotions that I had harbored up for as long as I remembered, finally were let loose in waves. All the pain, loneliness, hurt and betrayal were gone, and they were replaced with a feeling of anger, resentment and strangely, relief and thankfulness. And then I blacked out again.

When I finally woke up again, I found myself inside what seemed to be the jail infirmary.

"Glad to see you're awake missy. You gave us quite a scare with that little show inside the cafeteria. And your little friend was worried sick. I'll go and tell them your all right." the nurse said but before the woman even got to the door someone was banging on it.

"Open up! I felt Saturn move so I know she's awake!" a voice on the outside yelled.

"That's Hoshiko for ya..." the nurse muttered opening up the door. Then Hoshiko burst through the door and ran over to my side.

"Kagome! Are you alright? You were doing somethin funky with your youki and then you passed out! I'd never seen anything like it in my life!"

"You mean...you're not scared?"

"No. Why would I be afraid? That was fricken awesome!"

"Really? I never showed anyone I could do that because I thought they'd get scared and send me away to be studied"

"Hell no! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life! What happened to make you do that?"

"I thought about what you said...and remembered about my boyfriend...well, the **ex**-boyfriend I'm here because of..."

"Well then...this brings up a new twist...it just so happens that you may be qualified to enter the exclusive club for those who have someone they despise with every fiber of their being...but first...you've got to _look_ the part..." she said grinning.

_Two days later, when my brother finally found me and bailed me out, I was a new person... no longer was I bubbly and cheerful Kagome I use to be. Being in jail for that short period of time taught me something...trust is a hard thing to come by. So it's better to only look out for yourself...and if by some chance of fate you actually find someone that gives a damn about you... don't take it for granted...

* * *

_

**End of Flashback**

Finally we made it back to Inuyasha's house with only a few close calls with the feds. Then I took Shippo's death grip off me and set him down.

"You alright there hun?"

"Yeah...I'm just...peachy..." he said catching his breath.

"Well that's good! Come on, we can go make some more cookies..."

"Okay!" he said brightening up.

But what she didn't know, was that at that exact time, on the other side of the estate, was the one person who has caused her so much pain these last 4 years...

* * *

" Lord InuTaisho, Lady Izayoi, there is a Mr. Ookami here to see you." Jaken said walking in.

"Send him in." InuTaisho said setting down his book.

"Very well..." the imp said walking out. Moments later Jaken cam back in with Koga walking right behind him.

"Hello Mr. Ookami. To what do we owe this honor?"

"Please, just call me Koga. And I have come here for two things really. I want information. You see, my fiancé disappeared a while back. And just recently I received information that she might be here in your territory. I have come to request your assistance in locating her"

"We'll help in whatever way we can" Izayoi spoke up.

"Thank you very much. And in return, I will make a donation to your upcoming banquet" he said cheerfully. Then suddenly the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Lady Izayoi, Lord Inuyasha and his friends have been escorted home by police officers. They request your audience at the front door" Jaken said walking in again.

'I always knew one way or another that mutt would end up like this...' he thought amused.

"Oh dear...Koga, please make yourself comfortable. We'll only be a minute"

"Take your time. I understand."

* * *

"I smell something good" InuTaisho whispered walking into the kitchen. And there he saw them...the one things no man in their right mind could **ever **resist...chocolate chip cookies...(aw come on! It's true! Unless they've got some allergy to chocolate there no person on this earth that can say they don't like a chocolate chip cookie...unless they haven't tried one yet...) As he inched closer to reach for one of those steaming hot delicacies a ladle smacked him on the hand.

"Not until after dinner!" Kagome scolded crossing her arms.

"But Kagome..." he whined.

"Look at you! The great Taiyoukai of the western lands...begging for a_ cookie_! I don't know how I live with you!" Izayoi said stalking into the kitchen.

"Just one? I promise I'll wait after that" he said honestly.

"No! We've got to go get Inuyasha from the officer!"

"Oh so he's finally come? Took him long enough..." Shippo inquired walking in.

"What do you mean by that?" Izayoi asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know kids these days! Always thinking they know what going on! Why don't guys go and get Inuyasha and I clean up in here" Kagome piped in as she shoved them both out of the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome, before I forget...there is a guest in the study..." InuTaisho said trailing off.

"I understand perfectly. I'll go and check up on 'em while you're taking care of the cops." she answered.

"Alright then! Come on you!" Izayoi said dragging InuTaisho away. But as her back was turned, Kagome slipped him a cookie and then walked down the halls with a tray of them and a glass of milk. (I don't see how people can drink milk with their cookies. I like water better) as she turned the corner she vaguely picked up the scent of a wolf but it was mixed in and diluted with the smell of the cookies as she walked. As she came to the large mahogany doors which lead into the study she stopped.

'A little voice in the back of my mind is telling me not to go in there...'

"But and even louder voice is telling me to hell with it" she reasoned as she opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but Mr. And Mrs. InuTaisho were delayed so they asked me to come and keep you company."

"So this is where you've been hiding...I would have never thought to look here..." a voice said. Kagome quickly shut her eyes and tensed at the sound before turning her back.

'Please kami...let this be a dream...a very _cruel_ dream...' she chanted in her head.

* * *

"And another thing! You're not allowed to have your bike for a month!"

"What! You can't do that! Dad! You've got to stop her!" Inuyasha yelled outraged.

"Now Izayoi..."

"Don't you pull that shit with me! The police had to bring you all home! Do you know what it feels like to have your son being dropped off my the police? What the hell were you doing?" Izayoi screamed. Everyone silently backed away, Izayoi never cursed...but when she did, it meant that not only was she pissed but also that if you valued your life, you should also stay away. Then suddenly everyone heard screaming and shouting on the other side of the estate. And then there was an eerie silence as scent lingered throughout the halls.

'Blood...Kagome's blood...' he thought before rushing to where he smelt the scent coming from.

* * *

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe a dog" he asked. Kagome could just picture him smirking in her head...and that's when every ounce of her restraint shriveled away.

" I've got nothing to say to you" she answered gruffly, not willing to meet his eyes.

"Aww come on Kaggie...are you still mad at me? Look, I'll buy you a new pair of earrings and then I'll take you somewhere nice. And while were out you probably will need some different clothes because_ that_...is atrocious"

"First of all, do **not **call me that and like I've said before...**NO.** You think you can just buy your forgiveness back? Well I doesn't work like that. You see, in the _real _world people do it is like this. A person makes a mistake and then they **apologize**...and apologize, until the other person wants to accept...and after a certain period of time if that person **still **refuses then it's better to move on because it's obvious that there's** no** hope left...now you for instance...think you can buy me back. Which isn't gonna work since like the other_ four billion _times you've asked I've said no. you got that slut easily four years ago so I think you'll be fine...and second...**DON'T GO DISSIN' THE CLOTHES!**"

"Kagome, I'm sure we can reason this out over dinner...my treat. We'll even go to that little restaurant you liked"

"Don't you get it? WE'RE **OVER**! WE'VE BEEN OVER FOR THE PAST **TWO YEARS**! WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO GET ME BACK! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS SHIT?" she screamed clutching her head in frustration.

"My sweet Kagome, please try and understand...I've missed you and I want you back. Isn't that reason enough?" he asked walking closer.

"Get away from me!" she shouted back harshly.

"You're my woman. I can touch you if I want" he growled grabbing her and shoving her against the wall. The force of the wall against her body was so hard it left her with a growing headache.

"Let...me go..." she said through gritted teeth. He laughed a her futile attempts to break away. He was a full demon and she was only half, although there wasn't a big difference since she was very strong for a half demon...there was _still_ a difference in strength.

"Kagome, face it. You're mine. And you'll always be **mine**. You can't change that...now I've been nice to you for the past two years and kept asking you to come back to me...but my patience is starting to run...you either come back to me or I'll have to take you back. So what's it gonna be?"

"Why are you asking questions we both know the answer to?" she asked laughing menacingly. He growled and tightened his grip on her arms, drawing faint trickles of blood. She winced a little but managed to ignore it.

"Answer me!" he yelled as he slammed her onto the wall again.

"Bastard! Get off of her!" Inuyasha yelled punching him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. As soon as he was off, her Kagome slumped onto the ground and closed her eyes. As soon as she did she felt a warmth take over her body.

"What do you think you're doing mutt?" he asked pulling himself up.

"I should ask the same question to you! Your claws wreak of Kagome's blood!" he yelled accusingly.

"She's my woman! My to take, my to control...and mine to hurt if I feel like it"

"I am not your woman! I said no and I'll fuckingkeep saying no! Get it through your thick skull! I am tired of seeing your face so leave me alone!" she yelled. Sending a wave of light purple energy at him and knocking him out. Her hair was now jet black and her dog ears had disappeared and her eyes we the same light purple. And then she slumped to the floor unconscious as well. Moments later everyone came rushing in.

"Oh my god! Kagome!" Miroku yelled running to his cousin's side.

"Inuyasha! What happened here!" Izayoi asked shocked.

"Koga's hands hold the blood of Kagome on them...I think that explains enough..." InuTaisho answered.

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up to hear the entire story" Sango said solemnly.

"Let's get her into her room. Jaken, escort Mr. Ookami to his home and then clean up this mess." InuTaisho directed.

"Yes sir! Right away"

* * *

Yeah. I know...I felt so bad when I was writing the end of this chapter but I was also really gung ho for this as well! I was totally fueled by this from some pretty awesome stuff that happened this week. Not only have I** finally **beaten my cousin in laser tag, but I also got a shopping spree to Hot Topic! So I'm actually pretty okay with the way this chapter turned out...but I know by tomorrow I will be super pissed at what I wrote and will probably be fueled up for another chapter but I think that's a good thing!

_OXOXOXOX _

_Tsubaki's apprentice_


	33. I'm Not Okay

Sorry it's been so long. I've been getting grounded week after week from fighting with my brothers...but hey, they deserved it!

Chapter 36. I'm not Okay

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_Don't you get it? **WE'RE OVER**! WE'VE BEEN OVER FOR THE PAST **TWO YEARS**! WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO GET ME BACK! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS SHIT?" she screamed clutching her head in frustration._

"_My sweet Kagome, please try and understand...I've missed you and I want you back. Isn't that reason enough?" he asked walking closer._

"_Get away from me!" she shouted back harshly._

"_You're my woman. I can touch you if I want" he growled grabbing her and shoving her against the wall. The force of the wall against her body was so hard it left her with a growing headache._

"_Let...me go..." she said through gritted teeth. He laughed a her futile attempts to break away. He was a full demon and she was only half, although there wasn't a big difference since she was very strong for a half demon...there was still a difference in strength._

"_Kagome, face it. You're mine. And you'll always be **mine**. You can't change that...now I've been nice to you for the past two years and kept asking you to come back to me...but my patience is starting to run...you either come back to me or I'll have to take you back. So what's it gonna be?"_

"_Why are you asking questions we both know the answer to?" she asked laughing menacingly. He growled and tightened his grip on her arms, drawing faint trickles of blood. She winced a little but managed to ignore it._

"_Answer me!" he yelled as he slammed her onto the wall again._

"_Bastard! Get off of her!" Inuyasha yelled punching him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. As soon as he was off, her Kagome slumped onto the ground and closed her eyes. As soon as she did she felt a warmth take over her body. _

"_What do you think you're doing mutt?" he asked pulling himself up._

"_I should ask the same question to you! Your claws wreak of Kagome's blood!" he yelled accusingly._

"_She's my woman! My to take, my to control...and mine to hurt if I feel like it"_

"_I am not your woman! I said no and I'll keep saying no! Get it trough your thick skull! I am tired of seeing your face so leave me alone!" she yelled. Sending a wave of light purple energy at him and knocking him out. Her hair was now jet black and her dog ears had disappeared and her eyes we the same light purple. And then she slumped to the floor unconscious as well. Moments later everyone came rushing in._

"_Oh my god! Kagome!" Miroku yelled running to his cousin's side._

"_Inuyasha! What happened here!" Izayoi asked shocked._

"_Koga's hands hold the blood of Kagome on them...I think that explains enough..." InuTaisho answered._

"_We'll just have to wait until she wakes up to hear the entire story" Sango said solemnly. _

"_Let's get her into her room. Jaken, escort Mr. Ookami to his home and then clean up this mess." InuTaisho directed.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**_

'That stupid bastard. How dare he hurt Kagome! Just wait until te next time I see that fucker! He I so gonna **wish **he was dead. Talkin' about how he owns Kagome and can do whatever he wants with her...who does he think he is!' Inuyasha growled as he stared at Kagome's battered body. She had numerous bruises and cuts going up her arms and three well defined claw marks on each arm. But the one thing that_ really _caught his eyes was the sight ontop of her head...nothing...not even her inu ears which had once adorned the top of her head were there anymore. Then as he looked down he saw regular _human_ ears on the sides of her head. As he tried to sort out this sudden change in her appearance, he didn't notice Kagome beginning to stir.

'Where am I? How did I end up here?' Kagome thought looking around. Somehow she was placed back into her room and back into her bed. And then she remembered it all...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome, face it. You're mine. And you'll always be **mine**. You can't change that...now I've been nice to you for the past two years and kept asking you to come back to me...but my patience is starting to run...you either come back to me or I'll have to take you back. So what's it gonna be?"_

"_Why are you asking questions we both know the answer to?" she asked laughing menacingly. He growled and tightened his grip on her arms, drawing faint trickles of blood. She winced a little but managed to ignore it._

"_Answer me!" he yelled as he slammed her onto the wall again._

"_Bastard! Get off of her!" Inuyasha yelled punching him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground.

* * *

_

_**End of Flashback**_

'Oh...that's right...Inuyasha saved me...but what happened after that?' she thought trying to sit up. As soon as she sat up and hand push her back down.

"You shouldn't be moving. Jaken went to get bandages for you"

"I'm fine. Nothing but a few scratches" she said gruffly. She then forced herself up wincing as she opened up her wounds again and then she fell back down .

"Stupid! You're not fine! You just opened up your wounds again!"

"I'm fine! I'll_ always _be fine! I can take care of myself!" she yelled back as she struggled to get up again.

"Why do you have to be so difficult! You're hurt and you know it! Stop trying to hide it and let me help you!"

"That's the thing! I don't **need **your help! I'll do just fine by myself...I always have..." she growled. Then she tried to sit up again but was pinned down again.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing? Get off me!"

"No. Like it or not you have people like** me **that actually_ care _for you and who are worried sick about you right now. And it would help if you let me heal your wounds right now" he shouted angrily. His words had hit home and Kagome was taken back by what he said. She stayed silent for a minute, before her stubborn pride kicked in again and sat up, this time ignoring the jolt of pain that shot through her arms.

"You'll have to try and get me first" she said smirking as she dashed for the door. Inuyasha caught her wrist before she made it off the bed. Behind her she heard growling, and as she turned her head to glare at him, she came face to face with piercing crimson eyes.

_:Mate hurt. Stay here:_ he growled. His scent was now one of a full demon and Kagome was surprised by his sudden transformation and new form. He now had blood red eyes with blue pupils and a jagged purple stripe running down each cheek. Did he really think of her as his mate in this transformation...then did that mean he really _did _care for her? (Duh...)

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. But he growled as he stared back down at her bleeding arms. Then he growled again, this time louder and Kagome took that as a sign for her to submit. So she sighed and crawled further ontop of the bed and waited fro him to do something. Inuyasha growled approvingly before holding her wrist up and licking away the blood. As Kagome felt his tongue gliding up her arm, wiping away the blood, she oddly had a feeling of butterflies inside of her stomach which she had never had before. Then she saw Inuyasha smirk as they both heard a soft rumbling coming from her chest and her eyes widened.

'Damn it! I **do** purr! If he remembers this, he's never gonna let me live this down...' she thought as her cheeks flamed up. As soon as Inuyasha was done, he examined her wrists again. His saliva had acted as a healing substance which left no mark or signs of her injury at all not only that, but it also got rid of that flea-bag's scent and covered her in his own. He then pulled her up against his chest and laid them both down onto the mattress.

'What is he doing now?' she thought panicking. Inuyasha smelt the distress rising in her scent so he growled softly in hopes of calming her.

_:Sleep:_ he ordered. Kagome slowly relaxed into his arms and then fell asleep.

"Miroku. I thought Kagome was a hanyou"

"She is. Why do you ask?"

"When we saw her a few minutes ago...she was...human..."

"Nani?"

"It's true, her scent wasn't one carrying that of demon blood when we saw her" Inutaisho added.

"But how could that be?"

"I'm worried about Kagome. She seemed to be such a nice girl...why would anyone want to put their hands on her?"

"I don't know, dear...I don't know..." Inutaisjo said solemnly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired of sitting here. I'm going up to get some answers!" Izayoi said popping up.

"No dear. Give her some time. She may not be fully recovered or even have strength to sit up yet. We must have patience" Inutaisho said grabbing her wrist.

"Fine. We'll wait..."

Inuyasha woke up about a half an hour later to find himself in one of the guest rooms inside their estate. As his senses became clearer her started to smell the scent of stale blood and felt something warm and silky cuddled beneath him.

'What is this? It smells so good...like sakura blossoms and lavender' he thought opening his eyes. What he saw made him smile and at the same time worry. And then he turned back to see two azure eyes staring at him.

"Kagome? What happened.? All I remember is that you opened up your wounds trying to sit up...and then...everything's fuzzy What happened after that?"

'He really _doesn't _remember? I think I have a bit of fun with this...'

"Oh? You mean you forgot how we made all that passionate love together? We were in atleast 20 different positions and forgot about all of it? How could you!"

"Kagome. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I probably took advantage of you in your weakened state. I didn't even know if you were ready or not...I didn't mean to force you. Sure, I wanted to do this with you for so long but I didn't want to do it like _that_..." Inuyasha rambled on.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked utterly confused.

"I forced myself onto you in my demon form didn't I?"

"No! I was just fooling around. Leave it to you to take something so..._seriously_."

"You mean I_ didn't _mate you..."

"No" she said exasperated.

"Thank god!" he said letting out a breath he didn't notice her kept in. Strangely enough, although she had just been trying to mess around with Inuyasha's head, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sadness and hurt deep inside.

"Would it be so terrible to be mated to me?" she asked quietly as she bowed her head. Inuyasha smiled and lifted her chin so he could see her again.

"No Kagome...I would _love_ to mate with you and hopefully I _will_ someday. But I don't know what **you** want yet. So I am willing to wait for you...no matter how long it takes..." he said gently.

"Thanks Yasha...you can be sweet...when you want to be..."

"Keh. I'm sweet **all **the time bitch. You just don't notice"

"Pardon?" she asked recovering from their "sentimental moment". (way to ruin a nice moment huh?)

"You heard me" he shot back.

"Okay, I'll let that one slide this time...just because you helped me out a lot today"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure your nanny-...I mean cousin is probably worried sick about you right now. So I think it's best if we go clear up the little mess they walked in on with the flea bag."

"Now see, if you hadn't have mentioned it, I would have been fine...and now my _rare_ good mood has been flushed down the drain and never to be seen again." Kagome said pouting.

"There'll be more" he said casually. Kagome huffed and followed him downstairs.

"Alright! I can't take this anymore! I need some answers and I need them** now**!"Izayoi fumed as she began to walk over to the stairway.

"Izzy, you can't go up yet, we don't know if Kagome has even woken up yet" Inutaisho said trying to hold her back. (I have decided that Inuyasha's parents shall have nicknames since I've gotten tired if writing their full names.)

"I don't care! I **need** to know!" she yelled struggling under his grip. Sango watched them both from her seat trying to comfort to worry stricken Miroku by patting his shoulder. Then all of the sudden Miroku's head snapped up from his spot and he looked up to see Kagome and Inuyasha walking in.

"Hey guys! Hope I haven't kept you all too long but I-" she started, but Kagome was cut off as she felt herself being bombarded with bear hugs.

"Oh momma! I missed you!"

" We were so worried about you!"

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm glad you're okay!"

"You had us scared for a minute" everyone wailed at the same time.

(I'm gonna have a little bet, whoever can guess who talked and where and make their names in order gets a surprise)

"Ahem" Inuyasha said clearing his throat to get there attention.

"Oh yeah that reminds me...how did you know that Koga fellow? He was asking to send some wolf parties in to search for you."

"I thought you'd ask about that sooner or later...well where do you want me to start?"

"The_ beginning_ might be nice" Inuyasha answered irritated.

"Alright then! You didn't have to answer so mean...you jerk"

"Kagome can you please get to the point" Miroku interrupted before they got into another argument.

_Well if you wanted honesty, __that's all you had to say. __I never want to let you down or have you go, __it's better off this way._

"Fine...as _most _of you already know...thanks to my brother...about four years ago I was in the relationship from hell with an ass by the name of Koga Ookami, the ruler of all pricks and dicks the world has ever known ...but I guess...in some twisted point of view he was..._alright_...at first...we met at one of my brother's fund-raisers about four years. I was so excited about his recent success I totally wanted to show I was behind him because kami knows everyone else in my family didn't believe he could be _that _successful after just_ graduating_...and so I helped plan half the banquet. And believe me...there were a lot of people really pissed that a little 14 year old like me did such a kick ass job at planning it and let's just say they weren't all that nice to us"

_  
For all the dirty looks, __the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot , __from jumping out the second floor?_

_  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out _

"And I remember this only lady...she was a real bitch...not only did she insult our party but she also said that_ "us despicable half breeds should know our place at the bottom of the food chain" _and being as I was only 14 at the time, I did the only thing I knew how to do...I walked away and found a place to cry. It just so happened that he found me after overhearing the entire thing. And so, being the impressionable teenager I was at the time...he just happened to win me over"

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
__I told you time and time again_

_you sing __thewords __but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)_

"But after a while I guess he was just too...incompatible with me...he always tried to change me in one way or another. Like trying to buy me these preppy outfits or throwing out suggestions of what I could do to make his friends "like me more". All in all, it got pretty annoying and I strted to get pissed, although I never showed it. I kept telling myself, deep down, he was a nice guy, and I was probably never gonna find another person like him so I just had to cope with it all"

_To be a joke and look, __another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook_

_**For the last time take a good hard look!** _

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

"But then I had to go back to school and he started getting more and more business calls and we kinda started to drift apart. And everytime I tried calling he came up with some excuse as to why he could do anything. And stupid me believed every fricken word until one day I decided to come over with soup cause he said he was sick...and then I caught him cheating on me...I remember getting so mad I trashed the outside of his apartment. And then I ranaway and set a field on fire..._accidentally_ of course"

_  
Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, _

_but the pages all are torn and frayed! _

I'm okay...  
**I'm okay!**  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

"And then the next thing I remember, I was inside a jail cell. Over those few days I made a really friend. She sort of helped me grow up in a way. Now not only did I have the streets smarts that could rival a cop's, but I also gained a new look on life. If there was only one lesson I learned it was that trust was a rare thing to find and not to take my friends for granted"

"Well I never knew _that_ part" Miroku said to himself icily.

"Don't worry. I never told _anyone_ that. Besides, I'm not done with my story. Right after I got out of jail, I started to get into trouble a lot and then started ending up in jail again...hence is the reason everyone who has a part in law enforcement within 5 miles knows me...and then...well let's just say that the jail house became my refuge. Then my mom started getting worried and sent me here to stay with Miro and Auntie"

"Great...of all the chicks I have to like...I choose the convict..."

"Watch it dog boy" she growled.

"But that still doesn't explain what just happened in the study"

"well if they'd let me_ finish_...I'd tell you" she said glaring at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Please! Let her finish her story!" Izayoi yelled.

_But you really need to listen to me!  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, _

_**I'm okay!**  
(Trust Me)_

"Well I guess after 4 years of rejection and unreturned phone calls...he decided to lie and hire a team of private investigators to find me...I guess I_ should_ have taken my brother up on his offer to put it a restraining order...I guess I'll _never_ get away from him.." she said dryly._  
_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)  
_

"You're wrong. This time it's different"

"How is this time different from any other? Please tell me because I am dying to know. Have I gained the intelligence to know that he is going to be chasing me down for the rest of my life. Or is it because we both know that sooner or later I'll finally give up running from him?"

"It's different because now you've got people here looking after you, stupid"

"He's right. And you don't have to worry anymore cause we're gonna protect you no matter what" Inutaisho added.

"Family sticks by eachother...no matter what!" Shippo said jumping up into her lap and hugging her.

"That's right wench!" Inuyasha agreed. Then everyone joined into a group hug as well.

'We _are _family...aren't we?' was her last thought.

* * *

Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! If you're wondering, that was I'm not Okay (I Promise)by My Chemical Romance. Now I'm off to go hurt my brother for throwing 5 dollars in quarters at me...who would have ever thought that money could be so painful... 


	34. Double Bladed Sword

Hello guys! I have finally gotten over the writer's hump and I am back into the flow again. There are probably only about 10 chapters left...but I assure you they aren't coming _that _soon so you don't have to worry...and yes. There is more Koga humiliation to come! And to _Princess of emeralds_ your questions will all be answered within the next few chapters...

* * *

Chapter 37: Doublebladed Sword... 

It had been about a week since the "Koga incident" and everyone was back to normal. They had all agreed to pretend it never happened and to not fret over something as meaningless as_ him_ and worry about bigger things...like the upcoming banquet and how they were gonna pull it off knowing _he_ was still probably going to be _stupid_ enough to show his ugly face...and on top of that, Keade noticed that they hadn't been to a single one of the advanced demonology class and so she called Inuyasha's parents to tell them they had their entire schedules switched to make sure they went. Keade could be a very sneaky person when she wanted to be...

"Kagome get your ass up now! We're going to be late!" Inuyasha bellowed at the post of her bed. It was now time for school once again...although very few were actually ready to go...mainly Kagome...

"Go ahead and leave. I am in no mood to go to school today...let me sleep" she moaned burying herself more into her pillow.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to school and that's final!" Izayoi yelled yanking the covers back.

"No force on heaven or earth can get me out of this bed" she growled pulling the covers over her head.

"**Kagome! You are going to school! And you are going to go to that class whether you like it or not! Now get up!" **she yelled firmly. Kagome yelped and scurried away into the bathroom to get a shower.

* * *

"This seriously sucks..." Kagome muttered slouching more into her chair. 

"Cheer up 'Gome. It can't get any _worse_ than it already is"

"But she didn't _have_ to change the schedules on us. Now we've got to do all of the advanced classes on top of the one were sentenced to...now the days will seem twice as long..." Kagome said annoyed. It wasn't that they were phased by the whole _"switched schedules thing"_...or the fact that they had **every **class_ together_...but it was more of the fact that these classes were all full of the kiss ups and nerdy kids, which annoyed them to no end. (kinda reminds me of my school...)

"It was _you_ who had to go and burn the banner in the cafeteria" he said dryly.

"For the last time! It was **not **my fault it burned down! If **you **would have stayed_ still_ that fire ball would have hit **you** instead!" Kagome hissed.

"You two! Stop talking and pay attention!" The teacher snapped turning around to face them. They hushed down and then the teacher turned back to her math formula on the board.

"And to think...I could be doing something more _productive_ with my time...like _sleeping_..."

It's not that bad..." he reasoned.

"**Okay that's it! Pop quiz for everyone!"** The rest of the class began to cheer and excitedly clear their desks for the quiz.

"You were saying?" she asked dryly.

* * *

"Okay class. I'd like to welcome our newest students to Advanced Demonology, Taisho Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome. They will be here for the rest of the semester until further notice would you two like to say a few words?" 

"Sure. I like to burn things and sleep...which is what I_ wish_ I could be doing right** now**" Kagome said bluntly, sending a glare towards Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes in return.

"The names Inuyasha and if you want to live keep away from me" he said shrugging. The class snickered ignoring his underlying threat.

"Well thank you. You two may sit wherever you like" the teacher instructed. Inuyasha sat at the desk closest to the window while Kagome sat on the actual windowsill. The whole class giggled at her but the teacher pretended not to notice.

"Okay class, would someone like to catch Kagome and Inuyasha up on what we've been studying about." all of the sudden a girl in the front row shot her hand up.

"Miss Suzume would you like to explain?"

"Why yes. For the past couple of weeks, we've been learning about feudal japan and_ more importantly _a hanyou by the name of Michiko. Michiko was half dog demon and half human...much like you two...but her mother, who was also human...had come from a long line of priests and priestesses and so supposedly she inherited an _exceptional _amount of some of their spiritual powers. And as we all know that hanyous revert into their human state on their night of vulnerability but for Michiko it was different...not only did she have her human night, but she also found the secret to reverting to her human side whenever she **wanted**! She discovered that if she summoned all of her spiritual powers, they could override her demon blood and give her the appearance of a normal human! And so many historians have come up with a theory that if a hanyou inherits spiritual powers from their ancestry...they might also be able to use this technique as well...of course not as good as Michiko.."she said smartly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I am not your woman! I said no and I'll fucking keep saying no! Get it through your thick skull! I am tired of seeing your face so leave me alone!" she yelled. Sending a wave of light purple energy at him and knocking him out. Her hair was now jet black and her dog ears had disappeared and her eyes we the same light purple. And then she slumped to the floor unconscious as well. Moments later everyone came rushing in._

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

_'Could Kagome be just like that Michiko girl? I mean she did say she use to live at a shrine...it could be possible that she got them from someone in her family because Miroku has powers too...'_

"Very good miss Suzume. Can I ask you to watch the class while I step out for a minute?"

"Why of course sensei"

"Now class, please open your textbooks up to 511 and read the next chapter while I go to make copies of your homework"

"Pssst...Kagome. Did you get all of that...Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. The only answer he got was a silent snore come from behind him. And then he turned around to see where the sound was coming from...and there he saw her...knocked out cold with drool coming out of her mouth causing him to sweat drop. Then all of the sudden he saw Suzume appear infront of her with a ruler in her hands.

"Wake up slacker!" she yelled smacking Kagome with the ruler. Then the whole class erupted in laughter waiting for her to wake up. Kagome didn't move from her spot but instead reached out and grabbed the ruler from her. In one quick moment Kagome's and glowed red and then the ruler engulfed into flames and then you could hearing her snoring once again. At this time, Suzume was turning red with anger.

"**I said get up!"** she yelled again. This time Kagome slowly stirred and cracked her eyes open to see the fuming girl.

"Can you keep it down a bit. I was having a nice dream about me and Inuya-...I mean my bike..." she cut off, noticing Inuyasha was sitting right infront of her staring...as well as everyone else in the classroom.

"Miss Jairden left us with work to do! Now get to it!"

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll just catch up on my forty winks...now if you'll excuse me, I was just about to win the race" she said shutting her eyes once again.

"If you don't get up right now I'm going to give the entire class extra homework and an 4 page essay to do." Suzume threatened. Behind her the whole class cheered.

"Go ahead. You just won't be seeing _my_ paper on the desk tomorrow"

"You're lying. How can someone _not_ care about school it's...preposterous!"

"It's a gift." she said carelessly. Then everyone rushed back to their seats as they heard the teacher walk back into the room"

"Suzume, how were they?"

"Excellent...with the exception of Miss Higurashi over there" she said accusingly.

"I think she just need time to get use to the procedures in here."

"Alright class, for you homework, which is due this Friday, you will have to do a project on artifacts from the feudal era. And you will also have to bring in an object symbolizing it as well as an oral presentation. You may choose one partner of your choice" the teacher explained. After she had said that, the entire class (minus Suzume)came rushing over to Kagome, each begging to be her partner. Then all of the sudden Inuyasha appeared infront of her growling. Then everyone back away cautiously and reluctantly went to find someone else, oblivious to the fuming Suzume left alone in the center of the room. Then she smirked and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hop you guys don't stink too much with your presentation. But I think you two of all people would know, it's a dog eat dog world out there" she sneered walking away.(pun intended)

"Is it just me...or does it seem like she doesn't like me very much?" she asked dumbfounded.

"It's just you" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

* * *

Finally lunch came around and they were reunited with Sango and Miroku once again. Unfortunately for them, they were also reunited with some other...unwanted company... 

"If it isn't our new scholars coming here to grace us with their presence. Tell us, how does it feel to be the_ little _men on campus?" Miroku teased.

"Can it monk." Kagome growled in a very Inuyasha like manner.

"What's up with her?"

"Here's the simple version...in everyone of our classes Kagome has singlehandedly granted everyone with a year's supply of extra homework for the next week because of her misbehavior. And so now out of _gratitude_ she has been considered an idol and hero to all of the nerds in this school" Inuyasha explained. There was a short pause of silence before everyone burst into laughter.

"It's not funny! This is a disaster! Do you know how my reps gonna look now?" Kagome said angrily.

"As if you have a rep" Miroku joked.

"You don't get it! People_ idolize_ me now!" Kagome said shuddering.

"You know...there's only one way out of this now..."

"No shit sherlock...now I'm gonna have to be _twice_ as bad..."

"Think about it again...they like the _rebellious _you" Miroku .

"So why not try and be and _obedient _student for a change" Inuyasha said wryly.

"Inuyasha, I never thought I'd say this but...you're a genius!" Sango cried out.

"He is?" both cousins asked in unison.

"It's perfect! All she has to do is act like a regular and productive student in class and then everyone will lay off!"

"There's just one problem...I don't_ want _to act like a regular and productive student" Kagome said gritting her teeth.

"You know what they say...you get more bees with honey..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"I don't get it. Why would she want to be catching bees? I thought we were trying to get rid of the nerds?" Miroku asked confused.

"It's alright Miro...it'll come to you...eventually..." Inuyasha said patting his back. Then all of the sudden Kagome groaned and banged her head onto the table as she saw a group of boys from the advanced classes, timidly walking over to them.

"H...hey Kagome...remember us? We're the ones that helped with cameras for your t.v show a few weeks ago..." a boy said timidly.

"Oh yeah...you're the guys that I borrowed the cameras from...thank a bunch...now you can go"

"Before I do...since we got a bit of extra time now...we were kind of wondering if you...you know...needed help on you feudal japan project"a boy with brownish hair said.

"Nah. I was gonna skip it...too much effort for me..."

"We could do it for you. Just tell us the topic you wanted to research" one boy piped in. At the sound of that, Kagome's ears twitched, emphasizing her sudden interest.

"Or we could pick one out for you!" another added.

"Sure...I _guess_ that couldn't hurt..."

"Excellent! I'll have Natsu brief you on everything we find for you presentation. And you can call us if you have any questions...around 4-ish because sometimes the chess team runs late..." another boy said quickly before they all retreated back to their table...and as far _away _from Inuyasha as they could get...

"Screw the rep, I think I could get use to this! Later guys, I'm gonna find more saps to do my homework for me! Besides..._they _need the practice more than me"

"Okay...who else here thought that was totally creepy?" Sango asked staring blankly. They all nodded in unison.

* * *

Ta da! I hope that helped clear up more of the why was Kagome human part last chapter...now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to bed! 


	35. Great, More crap to deal with

Howdy do! I bet y'all has done missed me while I was gone! Ya see, I'ma 'perimentin wit me dialects to practice for da Tanksgivin celebrashin in a few months. Im tryna see if I can actshally have a conversashin speakin' like a redneck. (no offence to anyone who lives down south) me tinks, me cousins got the coolest little dialects that make 'em sound cooler an mo regal (don't ask why...) So hopefally I could get the same accent as 'dem. That and it must really be pissing people off trying to read and make sense of this...I would like to congratulate zazolia for not only being the only person to do my bet in chapter 36... but get it right as well! You are totally on the money!

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**...there, that makes up for all the ones I forgot in the last...20 chapters...

* * *

Chapter 37:Great...More crap to deal with... 

A tall man casually walked into the business office. He had two other men following behind him, all were dressed in black suits and shades. As soon as they stepped through the door. Many people gasped and quickly hurried out of the building.

"Hello there missy. Can you direct me to Koga Ookami's office"

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked dryly. Then out of nowhere she heard a gun click and then felt it pointed at the back of her head.

"Now what was that again?" he asked menacingly.

"U...upstairs...to the 7th floor...then make a right...and you'll see..."

"Why thank you so very much. Come on boys. Let's pay Koga a visit" he said smirking.

"Sir. There's a person by the name of Hiroko here to see you. Should I let him in?"

Hiroko? **NO! **Tell him...tell him I left for a meeting...on the other side of town!" Koga said snatching his coat and running for the door. But before he could reach it, the door slammed open, revealing the three men.

"In a hurry Koga? Don't worry, I won't take up_ too_ much of your time."

"Have a seat would you? It won't take long" he said motioning for the chair. Before Koga could protest, the two men shoved him into the chair. Then the other two men went outside and stood in front of the door.

"Look Hiroko, if it's about the money I'll get it to you I just need some more time"

"Oh, so you _do_ know what I'm here for. In that case I'll make this quick. I don't _care_ how you get the damn money. All I know is that I **better **get it the next time I see you...or I **won't** be happy. Got it?"

"Yes"

"Good! Now you have a nice day. I'll see you soon" he said cheerfully. And with that he left. As soon as he was gone, Koga slumped into his chair.

"Sir? Are you alright? I can call the authorities if you like"

"That won't necessary. You see, it will a work out in the end...this is only a casualty to go through, so I can reach my true desire"

'And do not wait Kagome...because I will have you and the money no matter what...'

* * *

"I'll have you know that some of your grades were very disappointing. I'd expect more of you...and for some, I think you've started of very well" the teacher said passing around their project grades. 

"Poor little Higurashi...do you _already_ know you failed? At least in a few _years_ from now, when you're still in school it'll make you look _somewhat_ cooler if the rest of the kids know you're friends with college kids"

"Who cares...it's nothin but a stupid letter...it won't decide your future" she said uninterested. Then the teacher walked past her and Inuyasha's set down her grade. Inuyasha was the first person to look at it.

"Sweet! Kagome take a look" Inuyasha cheered before handing her the slip.

"**A+**! Hell yeah!"

"Are you sure this is right? There _must _be some kind of miscalculation. I did my report on the elusive battle and treachery of Taigokomaru! _They_ did a report on stupid beads!" Suzume shouted out.

"Kotodama beads! There's a fine line thank you!" Kagome shot back waving the beads around.

"Yes. My grades are correct. I graded you all_ solely _on your performance and ability to be in front of people._ You _on the other hand, could improve a bit more..." the teacher said setting down her grade.

"What? A **B+**? How can this be?"

"As I have said before. I grade on _performance_. Not knowledge"

**RING!**

"Alright children, have a nice weekend..." the teacher said as the kids walked out.

"Congrats Kagome, you've lasted a whole week. Now all you've gotta do is last through Science and you''re home free"

"Oh goody...now it's off to the wonderful world of tree huggers.." Kagome muttered walking to her next class.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Now children. If we were to all cut back on gas, the world wouldn't be as polluted as it is today. Global warming affects is all...blah, blah, blah..." the teacher rambled on. I sat up in my chair, tilting it so that ir was leaning on the row behind me, carelessly playing with the kotodama beads. Behind me, I heard that bitch Hitomi and her flunkies whispering and giggling like fricken girly girl... just the sound of them caused my blood to boil..

**Normal P.O.V**

But while Kagome sat trying to listen to the teacher, she slowly began to get more and more annoyed as she tried to listen over the giggling, causing her to play with the necklace more. What she didn't notice, was that the more irritated she got, the more the necklace seemed to get brighter, as if it were glowing.

"**Miss Higurashi**! Would you like to answer the next question?" the teacher snapped making her jump and then fall out of her chair. As soon as she did, she lost hold of the necklace and each bead came apart and then relocated onto the neck of student in front of her...Inuyasha...

"What the hell?" he shouted trying to pry it off. But it was no use.

'Oh shit...'

"Inuyasha! Stop disrupting my class!"

"The damn thing won't come off!"

"Here, let me get it " Kagome said hopping over desk. Then she tried to snatch the necklace off him...but ended pulling him along...

"Stop fooling around and get this fucking thing off!"

"I can't! I won't budge!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Principal's office! **Now**!"

* * *

"I'm afraid it appears to be stuck on for good" Keade said examening the necklace. 

**What!"** Inuyasha bellowed.

"Who activated it? An old relic like this must've needed a very strong miko to set it off again"

"It was the pyromaniac over here" Inuyasha muttered.

"It was an accident! I swear! How was I suppose to know I could do that! Besides it was the _teacher's_ fault! He scared me!" she shot in her own defense.

"You set it off? Have you ever done anything like this before?" Keade asked interested.

"Yes she has! Back at my house when the fleabag came"

"Hm...interesting...I teach another class outside of scholl for those who are spiritually gifted...you're going to come so we can see the rest of these hidden powers...starting tonight you're going to be doing extra classes" Keade declared.

"What! You can boss me around like that! You're just the gym teacher!"

"My word is** final**...I'll see you there. And if try and sneak out, I'll just come and find you..."

"What about this damnthing on my _neck_!" Inuyasha yelled getting their attention.

"I'm sorry son, but I'm afraid I don't know how to get it off"

"You mean it's **stuck on**?"

"Pretty much..."

"Great...just great..."

* * *

"I'll go notify their parents of what's happened. You two may go back to class now" the principal directed. Kagome stood up and walked out of the room briskly, but instead of walking back to her class she went in the other direction and disappeared into the old band room. 

'I wonder why she's in there...' Inuyasha thought following her. Instead of going in though, he decide to wait behind the door. Inside there were lots of old instruments lying around. But what caught Kagome's interest the most was an old guitar lying onto of an amp. She picked it up and play the first thing that came to mind.

_For what you did to me,  
and what I'll do to you,  
you get, what everyone else gets,  
you get a lifetime!_

Let's go!

Do you remember that day when we met  
you told me this gets harder  
well it did!

_  
been holding on forever,  
promise me that when I'm gone __you'll kill my enemies,  
the damage you've inflicted temporary wounds  
I'm coming back from the dead _

_and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole  
_

Inuyasha sat listening to her singing and felt all of the pent up emotions she had through that one song.

'That bastard! Why would anyone want to hurt her like he did? She's so...full of life. He's such an asshole to not know what he missed'

_  
We never got that far,  
this helps me to think all through the night  
bright lights that, won't kill me now, or tell me how  
just you and I, your starless eyes remain. _

Hip Hip Hooray for me, you talk to me,

_but would you kill me in my sleep  
lay still like the dead  
from the razor to the rosary  
we could lose ourselves  
and paint these walls in pitchfork red  
_

"Hey Inu! What are you doing over here? I thought you and Kagome got your new schedules." Miroku piped in out of nowhere.

"Quiet! She'll hear us!"

"Who?" that's when he finally turned around to hear Kagome singing.

_I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take  
I'm coming back from the dead __and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole _

This hole that you put me in  
wasn't deep enough  
and I'm climbing out right now

_you're running out of places to hide from me  
when you go  
just know that I will remember you_

"Did you know she could sing like that?"

"Nope. I've heard her sing before...but not _this_ good...she's amazing!"

_  
if living was the hardest part  
well then one day we'll be together  
and in the end we'll fall apart  
just as the leaves changing colors  
and then I will be with you  
I will be there one last time now_

when you go  
just know that I will remember you

I lost my fear of falling  
I will be with you...  
I will be with you...

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell us you cold sing like that?" Miroku asked as soon as her song was finished.

"What are you teo doing here?" she snapped.

"We followed you...well...actually I did...Miroku just popped by"Inuyasha said shrugging. Then there was an akward silence between them.

"Look...about earlier...with the necklace...I'm sorry..."

"S'ok. No problem. But I must know...does it bring out my eyes?" he asked seriously.

"No" she said bluntly.

"Good! Now that that's all settled let's all get to class before we get dentention...again" Miroku perked up.

* * *

And that's the end of another wonderful chapter! That was "It's Not A Fashion Statment, It's a Deathwish" another one by My Chemical Romance. NowI need to go lay down because my ass is seriously hurting right now! Today I slipped and fell down a flight of stairs and landed flat on my ass...and all my brothers could do was laugh at me...those dumb jerks...The worst part is now I've got a big ass bruise on my ass (no pun intended )and it hurts to sit! 


	36. Big Sister is back for Blood!

Glad to say that my ass has fully recovered andI had enough tolerance to sit down and _write_ this chapter. Too bad my ass has turned into a fricken traffic light changing colors **every** god damn day!

* * *

I **do **own Inuyasha...**:angry producers bang on door again:** Okay! Okay! I lied! I don't own him!

Chapter 38: Big Sister is back for Blood

**Kagome's P.O.V**

As soon as we all left the old band room, we found Sango and went to the library together...well more like_ they _went and I had nothing better to do, so I followed ...besides, I didn't feel in a home-ec mood today...and so I sat and watched them all study...which was very dull itself...

'Boring school...boring day...can't you just end so we can get these dumb classes over with? Then again...it's not like I'm in any rush to _get_ there...' Then I let out a long sigh and banged my head onto the table.

"Are you guys done yet?" I whined for the ninth time.

"Kagome. Can you _please _stop! That's really getting annoying!" Miroku said gritting his teeth.

"Huh? Did you hear something Sango? I could have sworn I heard a _yapping guard dog _nearby" I said glaring at him.

"Guys! Can you quit it! This is really getting old" Sango complained putting down the textbook.

"Yeah. Besides, some of us actually have to get _work_ done" I heard Inuyasha sneer behind me.

"Well then maybe you can do us _all _a favor and tell them to go somewhere_ else_"

"You wanna start somethin' again wench? Because if so, say the words" he seriously.

"And what if I am?" I asked raising my head to eye level with him.

"Shut up you two! We're gonna get kick out if you guys don't quit it"

"Why can't you be smart and take me up on my offer to get some of the nerds to do it for you? I've already got my homework finished for the next **two weeks**!"

"Well unlike _you_...some of us actually have been here for a while. And so the teachers could probably _tell_ if it was _our _work or not...and so either way, _eventually_ we're going to have to do it" Inuyasha growled accusingly. That somewhat made sense. The teachers had no idea what level I was at so they wouldn't get as suspicious if I got straight A's. But Miro and the others had been here for at least 3 years and so they could probably see right through them and tell that some one did it for them...

"Children! I'll ask you for the last time! Quiet down!" the librarian yelled.

"Keh! Forget this. I'm out" I huffed shoving her chair in.

"Later" they all responded carelessly.

* * *

"Wow...some friends" Imuttered walking out. For some reason all around I smelt a familiar scent I hadn't smelt in four years. I'm sure it was just my imagination. Then all of the sudden I heard a voice behind me I only_ wish_ was my imagination. 

"Well if it isn't little Higurashi. Tell me, how is it being stuck with the nerds. I hear you've finally found your place" Hitomi said walking out of the bathroom at the same time I came near it. Of **all** other times this could have happened...why _now_? Dear god...I must have the **worst **luck in the history of all humanity...and I know I am gonna stand by this thought for the next_ 7 years_...

"Yeah well I see you're still looking for yours. Two words, anorexia clinic" I said walking past her. And then as I passed I smelt the scent again as a toilet flushed in the teacher's bathroom right next door to the others, until suddenly a light clicked in my head. Then I glanced back at Hitomi who was standing right_ infront_ of the teacher's bathroom door that Sango had told me about...the one that was also a swinging door...and occasionally got stuck.

"Uh...Hitomi...you might want to get away from the door..."

"Excuse me, but I don't take orders from anyone"

"But Hitomi-"

**SMACK**

"Haha! I thought it was you! Saturn hasn't let me down yet!"a girl yelled triumphantly.

"You have **got **to be kidding me...Hoshiko? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked skeptically.

"Didn't you hear? I got out on good behavior...and now...I'm your new assistant coach! Can you believe it? I'm actually getting** paid **to_ yell_ at you guys! Isn't that great?" she squealed.

"You mean_ you're _the new coach? What could you possibly teach _me_? What** not **to wear?" Hitomi asked.

"Okay hold up. Did she just diss the threads?" she asked in disbelief.

"I think" I answered backing up.

"Okay, I just felt Pluto move...don't tell me...Hitomi...also know as the school _bitch_. Am I right?"

"As always great master" I said pretending to bow.

"Well in that case I must warn you now...stay away from my baby sis...or it will mean your doom" Hoshiko said darkly. Hitomi snorted at us before walking away.

"And you and I...we need to talk..." she said turning back to me. That only meant trouble...

**RING!**

"Well would you look at that? It's time for my next class!" I said trying to scurry away. But Hoshiko grabbed me by my wrist and then rest her arm around my shoulder.

"What's the rush? You have me for the next _two _periods anyway"

'Great...' I mentally groaned.

"I know! Isn't it! Now come on before we're late!" she squealed. I hesitantly walked behind her. I knew she had obviously gotten better at the mind reading...but _how_ good? Maybe I should keep my thoughts to myself...just until I can find out how much she already knows...

* * *

"Kusanagi?" 

"Here"

"Taisho?"

"Yo"

"Tamiya?"

"Here"

"Houshi?"

"Here"

"Higurashi?"

No answer...

"Alright where is she? I know I saw her today" Keade asked looking up from the clip board.

"Looks like she's too afraid to come...smart choice" Hitomi said smirking.

"Fine...everyone just...once around the track and come back" Keade instructed.

"I'm worried about her guys. She had** never** skipped...sure she might not want to come to class, but she'd still go. If only to tick off the teachers until they _kicked_ her out..." Miroku said concerned.

"Maybe we_ were _a bit hard on her...especially you Inuyasha!" Sango said jabbing a finger at him.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You probably hurt her feelings talking all that junk again. You practically kicked her out anyways"

"This is_ Kagome _were talking about. **Nothing** can crush that girl's spirit. Besides, why is everyone pointing fingers at _me_?"

"Because you're **Inuyasha**!" they both yelled.

"Woah guys...I know there was a lot of tension between you three but at least _try_ and work it out before killing each other..."

"Kagome! You're back!"

Yeah and you're _late_" Keade said gruffly.

"I have an excuse" she answered carelessly.

"It better be a good one" Hitomi piped in.

Oh it is? Don't you think so sis?" Hoshiko said walking up behind her.

"You're the boss" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Ah...so I see ye have found each other"

"Yup"

"And since it's your first day, you can choose what we do"

"Fine, I think it's time for a good ol' game of football!"

"Well in that case, I'll go get the medics. I just put them on speed dial..." Keade whispered.

* * *

Hoshiko's P.O.V 

"So you think they'll need it?" I asked pulling Keade to the side.

"You'd be surprised at what that "sister" of yours can do" she said walking away. Then I turned around back to the kids again, and I saw Kagome on the side with three other kids. I sensed one with a trace of demonic powers and the others with spiritual powers. She was talking with them, and I noticed something different about her since the last time I saw her. Deep within her eyes...although it was buried deep down...they carried happiness... especially when she turned to that half demon boy...but I also found something else inside...an ice wall... meaning she was _still_ hiding something from me...but I dismissed it and went back to work.

'Soon enough Kagome...soon it will finally be time to put you back together you and when we do...I'll find what you're hiding up there. Believe it...'

"Uh hello? You're not being paid to sit around all day. You're a**teacher**, so _teach_ us something" that bitch Hitomi said breaking my concentration.

"How about wearing a condom to save money at the abortion clinic?" Kagome piped in. Wow, she really _has_ changed...I have never seen her like this before.

"Yashie-bear? Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?" she whined turning to the half demon Kagome was talking to earlier.

"As far as I'm concerned, she can talk to you anyway she wants" the boy answered rolling his eyes. Then all of the kids broke out in laughter. Hmmm...it seems as if I might get to play miss matchmaker for Kagome, later down the road as well...but first things first. I have to do my _wonderful_ job and break their spirits...I _am _getting paid for it...

"Excuse me but I do believe that class has **started**. Now you have till the count of ten to get your teams together. **1!**"I screamed snapping them out of their conversations. All those years in jail really helped. Then I saw Kagome get with her little group and wait arrogantly for everyone else who were still deciding...

_"2..."_ I growled, growing impatient.

**"10!"** I suddenly screamed without warning. After that, everyone scrambled into a group.

"Alright. Now everyone get your butts over her to get them kicked in a game of football!" I bellowed. Then they all ran as fast as they could on to the field, with the exception of Kagome who casually walked by my side.

"I still got it" I whispered to her. She stifled a laugh as we walked up to the rest of the group.

* * *

Man...I am having so much fun wrting these chapters now. And the best part is, they're sure to get even better! And don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	37. Bullethead

My teethe are chattering so much that my chin is starting to go numb. Can you believe it's only November and it's already **snowed**? I guess this is one of the set backs of living in the wonderful "paradise"of New York...not only are there harsh summers but the winters are even **worse**! I shall never complain about summer again! Okay...I _might _a little...

* * *

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

Chapter 37: Bullethead

"Okay kids, good work today, you can all change. And for those who are staying for Martial Arts class, just change and come back out here and get warmed up" Keade directed. As all of the children walked out, Kagome tried to blend in with the mass of students hurrying for the door. But all of the sudden, she felt someone pull her by the shoulder and out of the crowd.

"I do recall that you have training to go to"

"Aw come on Hoshiko...four years ago**you** would have been doing the same thing"

"You're right...but that was _four years ago_. And now...as you know it's different...besides you wouldn't want to miss my lesson now would you?"

"You mean _you're_ teaching?"

'Oh god...if she's the teacher then we're all gonna need serious therapy afterwards...'

"First of all, I'm **not** a bad teacher...second, you _will_ be getting therapy...only it will be just you...and I..." Hoshiko said grinning. Kagome took a few steps away from her but Hoshiko shoved her into her office.

"Is there a reason your office is in the boy's locker room?"

"It's a budget thing...I share it...besides, if you try and escape at least you'll get an_ eyeful _for your punishment...oh wait...that's right...you're already tied down...what was the name? Inu something..."

"**I am not going out with Inuyasha!" **

"Ah, that was it! Inuyasha! Don't worry, I think you two will make a great couple...as soon as you learn how to get rid of your baggage..."

"I don't have baggage" she growled baring her fangs.

"Would you like to let the cards decided that?" Hoshiko asked un-phased.

"I don't care. It'll just show you the same thing I just told you. **I'm fine**"

"We'll see Kagome...we'll see. You know the drill. Draw five and we'll go from there" Hoshiko said smirking. Kagome snorted and drew the cards and set them onto her desk. Then suddenly the gray faded into different pictures. The first two reveal a small bird up in a tree staring down at the ground and a sun rising up from the horizon. The next two, showed a large ice wall with the same person on each side a person on one side trying to get to the other and a mirror with a girl looking in. Her real face had a frown on it, but her reflection was beaming with happiness. The last one had nothing but a big black_ **X **_on it.

"You said there was nothing wrong with you...but do you want to know what I see? I see _denial_...as well as mental conflict, hesitance and rebirth. You've grown since the last time I saw you, I'll admit that...and I know you have become wiser...but you're still afraid...and it's all right to be...but you _need _to move on. You, and everyone around you, is suffering now, because you can't let go...and you're afraid to get close to anyone. Which in return is making you** more **distant, resentful and colder to those who try and _get_ close. Kagome, not everyone is like _him_. You've gotta learn that...you and I both know that Inuyasha is **nothing** compared to Koga...so why are you afraid to give him a chance? Hasn't he proved it enough that he isn't anything like him... you're pushing everyone away that you care about...but you have to learn...we're here for you...and we will always be here...**whether you like it or not**" Hoshiko explained to her. Kagome laughed half-heartedly as she looked down at the cards.

"I guess there's no hiding from it now..."

"Yes. And that's exactly why I came...to help you through this. Don't worry, big sis has got your back"

"Thanks Hoshiko"

"No prob. Oh, and tell Jan I said hi, okay?"

"Sure. Don't wait up"

* * *

_The next day..._

As Miroku got out of his car he felt as if everyone around him was boring a hole into the back of his head as he locked it.

"She's not with _him_ either" he heard a girl whisper to her friend as he passed. Suddenly Miroku got a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach as he hurried inside.

"I heard that the new teacher yelled at her so much she switched schools"

"Well _I_ heard that she got sent to jail for robbing a bank last week and the cops finally caught her" some girls whispered as he passed them. As he turned the corner, he saw Hitomi and her groupies hanging out in the hall and she looked towards him and smiled.

"Miroku, I heard about your cousin. It was probably better of that she left. Send her my regard back home" Hitomi said snidely. Her groupies walked away with her giggling.

"Inuyasha! Have you seen Kagome around?" Miroku asked panicking.

"Nope. I thought she was with you yesterday. She hasn't come to any classes." he said unconcerned.

"What...did you say?" he asked slowly. Inuyasha gulped trying to rephrase his answer.

"Well...you see...I thought she was with you, because she didn't come back to my house...but I'm sure there's a good reason why _neither of us _knows where she is. Let's ask Sango!" he said changing the subject. They both roamed the halls like hawks, searching for their prey, before they finally found her in the in the main office, sorting mail into the filing cabinets with her back turned to them. Without her noticing him, Miroku walked up behind her and rested a hand on her rear. Out of instinct she whipped around and smacked the person touching her.

"Dirty pervert. Can't ever keep his hands to himself" she muttered.

"Sango. Have you seen Kagome?"

"No. I was just about to ask you the same question. I haven't seen her in a few days. I was getting worried about her"

"You mean you haven't seen her_ either_?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"No, I saw her right after she had a talk with that weird gym teacher"

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hey Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked, seeing her walk out of the school building._

"_I've gotta go think for a bit. I'll be back soon...unless someone comes and arrests me. But that's not gonna happen" Kagome said shrugging._

"_Uh...okay. I'll tell Miro you left"_

"_**NO!** It'll just be our secret okay? Even if he beats it out of you just you won't tell him **where **I went"_

"_Okay. I promise..."

* * *

**End of Flashback**_

"I guess that all we can do is wait."

"Or we can go and look harder"

"And where do you suppose we look, oh wise leader?" Sango asked rolling her eyes.

"Simple. Go to the last person we saw her with"

"Kagome hasn't been to school in a few days... may I inquire about her session with ye before her absence?" Keade brought up out of the blue.

"Well...if she's not here at school...then she must be sick" Hoshiko lied.

"I know ye know where she is...now tell me"Keade said menacingly.

"These past four years have totally messed her up in the head...so I sent her on a little trip to find herself."

"Are ye mad! Why you ye give her permission to do such a foolish thing?"

"Well technically I didn't give her permission...I just knew what she would do afterwards. You didn't know her four years ago like I did...she's practically my baby sister...and seeing her like this...it just broke my heart. And I've also seen her powers as well. Before you can learn anything, you've got to get rid of your baggage...isn't that what you taught me?"

"Aye...ye would be correct...but don't let the staff know about this or heads will roll..." Keade warned her chuckling. Then suddenly Hoshiko got a shuddering sensation in her head. (Her spidey senses are tingling)

"What is wrong child?"

"Well I don't know about the _staff_ knowing...but Jupiter and Mars just aligned...and so I know that there are three people coming who probably have found out by now...and aren't too happy about it..."

3...

2...

1...

And as of queue, all three students came bursting through the door.

"What did you do with Kagome!"

"Why does everybody come accusing me of having something to do with her skipping!" Hoshiko yelled in frustration.

"You were the last person with her"

"_You're_ suppose to be her friends. You should know for a fact that when she doesn't want to deal with things she runs!"

"She is right...and Kagome can be very stubborn when she wants to. We'll never find her!"

"You're not suppose to. She'll come when she's ready...she's just got to_ find_ herself first"

"Then I guess I shouldn't be expecting her for class for the rest of the week"

"She shouldn't take that long. She left in a pretty good mood...I'm sure Jan will send her back in a few days..."

'Jan? I remember that name from somewhere...'

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Yashie! I knew you'd come!" Kagome squealed, running up and jumping into his arms._

"_Uh yeah well...you were running late so I decided to drag your ass back myself, so we could get on with what was suppose to be our rehearsal" he said regaining his composure._

"_Well thank you anyway...I see you've already met Jan"_

"_Seems like a pretty nice guy too...you've sure got good taste Kags"_

"_Yeah well once you get used to his mouth I guess he grows on you...ready Yash?"_

"_Sure...but what about bail?"_

"_Hah! She's been in here so much it's like throwing money down the drain to pay all the bails she's needed to get out considering it's only a matter of time before she comes back"

* * *

_

**End of Flashback**

"What do you know about her and this Jan person?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.

"Simple. She's with him" Hoshiko shot back smirking.

"And just _where_ are we suppose to find him?"Sango demanded.

"You don't find him. She will come to you instead."

"Aye...the best thing for us to do is wait, and let her come to us..."

"Jan! I'm back...fire up the cell and d...don't let me out 'til I-hic-say so..." Kagome slurred walking into a prison cell and locking herself in. As soon as she sat on the bench she passed out.

"Is she drunk?" Jantiri asked incredulously.

"Not that I know of. I found her staggering through the city. When I passed her, she demanded to see you. And then jumped into the car, and so I drove her down. Oddly enough, she's got no signs of alcohol in her at all...but other than that, she shows _all _signs of being drunk"

"I''ll check her for you" a girl said walking over to Kagome. Minutes later she came back giggling.

"What's so funny" both Jantiri and the other officer asked in unison.

"These" she answered throwing down about a pound of little packets. Then the both broke out laughing.

"What are those?"

"Hand warmers" Jantiri said chucking.

"Hand warmers? But it's the middle of spring"

"Oh yeah...that's right. You never _did _meet wildfire did you?"

"**That** is the famous _wildfire_ I've heard so much about?"

"Uh huh. She keeps us on our toes alright..."

"I'm guessing she probably used the hand warmers to take away the edge instead of getting alcohol"

I told ya. She's a good kid...just a little..._odd_..."

"I'll go reach her brother" the woman said walking away.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up sometime later with a monster headache. My eyes were all burry and I could barely make out where I was...then the past two days came crashing back to me...I was with Hoshiko and she told me I needed to stop worrying about Koga and open up.

"Bout time you woke up...I was beginning to wonder if you were even still alive" I heard a voice say next to me.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Stanley...but you can call me Bullethead"

"Bullethead?"

"Yeah, because I've got a bullet...in my _head_"

"How did you survive?"

"I dunno I just..._did_"

"It must be really pleasant to know there's a piece of metal in your head..."I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know...that's probably why this is the only prison within a five-mile radius with a _metal detector_ instead of a camera...so let me guess, you're this _Wildfire_ they're always talking about right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because there's no other reason a girl like you would be in here" he answered carelessly.

"Shows how much you know"I scoffed.

"Compared to what others may believe, I _do_ know a lot...because, you're just like me..."

"Oh? And how do you figure that?"

"Because, I can tell just by the way they talk about you. Like he said..._"you're a really nice kid"_...except you went too far and ended up doing something you didn't plan on doing, instead of trying to cool off..."

"And how do you know this?"

"That's the only reason people like _us _ever come back...because it becomes a refuge...it's the only place where we can honestly say we'll be safe. And this is the only place we can go, where we don't have to face the _outside_ world...that's probably the reason you come back...isn't it?"

"That's none of your business"

"That means it's exactly it. See you and me, we're alike, we're probably both running away from something or someone that we don't want to face again...when I was your age I did something **really** bad...you see, my grandma was a real bitch right? Well she had just gone through a heart attack a few months ago and couldn't take too much stress...and she was pissed because I never talked to her, and so she always whined to my dad about how she didn't deserve it...but in truth I was being very _lenient_ after what she put me and my mom through when I was a kid...and one day she got totally stressed out until she croaked..."

"That's terrible!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I guess. Well anyway, according to law technically _I _was the cause of her stress...and so here I am..."

"Why are you still here then? It was obviously an accident!" I asked interested. I didn't mean to get so engrossed in what he said, but I couldn't help it. I had nothing better to do anyway, who knows how long I'd be in here...probably until I got kicked out like last time...

"Yeah...well after "killing" the mother of 3, sisters of 7, aunts of 23_ and_ grandmother of 9 do you think they'd be very warm to the murderer? This is my **alternative** home"

"But it was an accident, and you were _family_"

"Yeah, well obviously that wasn't enough...I wasn't on their good side anyway...some even testified _against_ me. So now this is the only place I have left...and I actually like it better here. Besides it's not like I've got a home to go _back _to now. But you're lucky, you haven't screwed up as much as I have, and there's still hope for you. Don't turn out like me and _choose_ to live here for the rest of your life. You've probably still got people who care and are waiting for you to come back. Believe me, you don't want to lose that. Because when you do...you've lost _everything_" he said staring blankly at the wall. His voice seemed saddened as he told me about himself. We sat in silence for the remainder of the time, he sounded like he had fallen asleep, leaving me to contemplate over what he had just said.

I laid down on the other bunk and stared up at the gray bricked ceiling above me, thinking...just thinking about my like in general, and processing what Bullethead had said, into my life and current _"problems"_. Compared to what he had been through so far, I was just one step away from making the same mistake as Bullethead but I still had a chance to change like Hoshiko had said, I could either forget about what happened and move on...or dwell on it and soon let my anger take over me...and so as I fell asleep, I_ finally_ decided to forget all about Koga and move on...

'Tomorrow's gonna be a new day..'

* * *

Ta da! I decided to end it here because if I didn't it would be way too long. But fear not, the best is yet to come! This next chapter is like the first thing I thought of when I thought of this story. I will be sure to take a lot of time to do it just for my own pleasure...unfortunately for me, I will now be compelled to type with gloves on _in my own house_ because that's how damn cold it gets up here...why can't it just snow so my idiot parents can get the hint to buy winter clothes? Just because it has snowedand meltedonce doesn't mean your kids can _still_ wear summer clothes! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go put the usual** 3 blankets** on top of my bed so I can get to sleep... 


	38. She's Back!

I am so sorry this chapter took so long. My retarded computer got a virus, the day my virus killer expired so I spent another 60 bucks getting a new one...

chapter 39: She's Back!

**-Demon Thinking-**

_Human thinking_

'Hanyou thinking_'

* * *

_

_**Dream Sequence**_

_For the first time in Kagome's life, she actually felt **hot**. Not the kind of hot where you think of people sweating like pigs...but that kind of hot, like when you feel as if your entire body is on fire and if you were to hold an ice cube in your hand, the moment it touch your palm it would melt into water...this was a feeling entirely new to her...and this was all thanks to only one person...and as she watched those amber pools gazed at her...his eyes so intense...so full of desire and lust...she suddenly felt something fluttering around in the pit of her stomach. He crawled over to her and leaned into her ear. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his warm breath on the shell of her ear._

"_I...inuyasha...wh...what are you doing?" she stuttered._

"_Silly Kagome. I've waited long enough and now I'm tired of waiting"_

" _W...waited for what?"_

"_Don't play stupid Kagome...you know what. But incase you've forgotten here's a hint" he said huskily. Then as he pressed his body down on her slightly harder it became apparent of the weight on her stomach. Kagome's face turned five shades redder. _

"_You feel that? That...is what you do to me every time I see you" he whispered. Kagome suddenly found herself with a loss of words. _

_I hope you're ready for this" he whispered. Then he slowly shed off his and her garments until they were both bare. And as he crawled up on his hands and knees and buried his face in the crook of her neck while she closed her eyes awaiting what was to come next and then..._

"-Wake up. It's time to go" a voice said waking her up from her dream.

* * *

**Kagome's POV **

Wha...what are you talking about?"

"Your brother is here for you, so you can go now" the guard said opening up the gate. I took one last look around the cell and saw that it was now empty and on the bunk where Bullethead use to be, was nice and neat as if he was never there.

'Bullethead...' I sat up silently and followed the man out. As we went into the lobby, I saw Souta pacing back and forth on the rug, slowly wearing it out from walking on it for so long. Then he smelt my scent in the room and stopped pacing so he could look up to see me.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I answered softly.

"Let's go"he said resting an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey Kagome!" someone called from behind me. I turned around to see Bullethead with a sandwich

"Don't forget what is said okay?" he said before taking a bite of his sandwich. I nodded before walking out with Souta. The rest of the car ride was also silent until he finally pulled into the school parking lot.

* * *

"Are sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine...you'll be happy to know I've finally gotten the much needed reality check I've been asking for"

"I can tell, better late than never I guess"

"The scary part is that it only took two days..."

"Well I don't know about that..."

"And what's with that tone all of the sudden?" I snapped back.

"It's nothing...I just don't believe that a lesson like this can be learned in two days...especially since you're still going through a bit of calamity"

"Says you"

"But you're sure you're alright...right?"

"Yes damn it! How many times do I have to tell you!" I yelled exasperated.

"Have you even check to see what tonight is?"he asked annoyed.

"It's Izzy's banquet. Why?" (Izzy is short for Izayoi)

"It's also something _else_" he hinted. I suddenly palened at the thought...tonight was a full moon.

"That's right. You better hope nothing happens tonight or you're seriously screwed...well you... "

"Thanks for the motivational speech" I answered sarcastically.

"No problem. Now get to school you little runt! You're wasting my tax dollars!" he said shooing me out.

* * *

"Damn it! It's been 2 days and she still hasn't showed up! Where the hell is she?" 

"Calm down Yash. You heard Hoshiko...she'll come when she's ready"

"Besides..I've never seen you so worked up about someone like this...you sound a little worried about her..." Miroku said smirking.

"All I'm worried about is whether or not she gets her sorry ass here in time for the banquet tonight."

"Yeah okay Inuyasha..."

**RING!**

"Well come on guys, it's time for class"

"You guys go ahead...I'm not in the mood for class right now."

"You mean you're gonna skip?"

"Yes" he said bluntly before walking off. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other before turning back to his retreating figure.

* * *

'I can't believe that wench! She just ups and disappears through thin air! Just wait 'til I get my hands on her...I hope she's she though...wait, why would I think that?' 

_-Maybe because you like her-_

'What! I don't like that wench!'

**Of course you do...why else would you be here**

_-You're waiting for her and you know it-_

"You guys don't know what you're talking about! I **don't **like her!"

"Yashie-bear? What are you doing out here all alone? And you're talking to yourself. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking" he answered gruffly.

Thinking about what? Certainly not that nasty Higurashi I hope."

"Waht does it matter to you? It's actually none of your buisness"

"You're right, I'm sorry...but I happened to overhear that she had a boyfriend a few years ago"

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe they might get back together. I just don't want you to get hurt later on..."

"Maybe you should just mind your fucking business about shit you don't even know about" a voice echoed behind them. Then they turned around to see an irritated Kagome who was watching the scene in disgust.

"Well if it isn't Higurashi. Back so soon? I heard they usually hold convicts for more than 2 days"

"And I heard if you use condoms you can save money on birth control pills...but obviously that's new to you"

"Watch it Higurashi. You have no idea of what a hell I can make of your life"

"And you've got no idea what a hell of a barbeque I can make of you if I felt like it"

"You better watch your back from now one...'cause sooner or later I'll get you back..."she said darkly before stalking off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how worried we were when you left in the middle of school two days ago?"

"Were you...worried about me?"

"Well of course I was! What were you thinking" he yelled at her. Then her eye flashed red and she began to growl at him.

"I son't see why you were! I'm not some little kid that needs to be looked after every waking moment. Asfar as I'm concerned, I don't have to tell you a damned thing!It's not like you own me you-"

"Kagome...shut up" he cut in before claiming her lips with his own. At first he tried to push him off, but she then melted into the kiss. As soon as they broke apart, the began to blush again.

"Look um...Kagome...about what just happened...-" but he was cut as she pulled him into another kiss.

"I liked it too...now come on! We're already late!" she murmured before breaking away.

We already _are _late"

"I prefer the term_ "early for tomorrow"_ thank you" she teased before running inside.

* * *

"I think you'll be happy to know that the greatest mentor of all time has succeeded yet again, in aiding her pupil across the burning sand" Hoshiko said triumphantly. 

"Are you sure about that? I'd say you only taken away some of the heat from the stones...but the paths will still have to be crossed"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Do you really think something that has been going on for 4 years can be resolved in only 2 days. What you did, was more like motivational speaking to show her it isn't the end of the world"

"Way to rain on my parade" Hoshiko muttered.

I'm sure this will boost them" Keade said from her spot in the window.

"What is it?"

"See for yourself" Hoshiko then walked up to them window and squealed. Outside, Kagome and Inuyasha shared a quick kiss before Kagome ran into the building with Inuyasha following behind her.

"Yes! I knew something good would come out of this! Venus must finally be sending down some of them love waves to help those two...wait a minute...didn't 7th period start 15 minutes ago?"

"Yes why?"

"**THAT SNEAKY LITTLE BRAT! **Just wait 'til I get my hands on her! Skipping class to go make out...I swear...they're gonna wish they never met me!" Hoshiko screamed running out of the office. Keade sighed and shook her head.

'Sometimes I wonder who the_ real _adults are around here'

* * *

Once again, I am sorry this took so long...I am sure I will get into the hang of updating again. Until then, don't give up on me my faithful slaves...I mean reviewers. And Have a Merry _Christmas_! 


	39. Hidden Powers

Hello everyone. I am very hyper at this moment because I have just found my brother's secret stash of Halloween candy for the last 2 years. Score! And so I am currently devouring it...without any worries of him discovering me since he went off to laser tag with some of his friends without me...whoever invented sweet revenge was right on the money! _:sigh:_ It rocks to be me right now...

* * *

**Chapter 39: Hidden Powers**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_telepathy'

* * *

_

"Well, we made it" Kagome said panting.

"Yeah. But who's going in first?"

"You mean you're such a wimp that you can't go in first. Fine! _I'll_ go...wimp" Kagome muttered walking in. Everyone gasped and started to whisper.

Miss Higurashi! Mr. Taisho! You're late!" the teacher snapped all of the sudden.

"I prefer the term _"early for tomorrow"_

"Have a seat!"

"Sir yes sir! I mean ma'am" she said giving the teacher a fake salute. Then whole class laughed. The teacher glared at them as they sat in the back of the room. Unfortunately for them, it was right behind Hitomi and Suzume.

"Now class, before we were so rudely interrupted...we were talking about the Shikon jewel. Now this jewel gave immense power to those who contained impure hearts and so that meant that-"

"**THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT! JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" **Hoshiko screamed kicking the door open.. Kagome was so startled she fell out of her chair and Inuyasha burst out laughing at her.

"H...Hoshiko. What are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered.

"I think you know why I'm her Kagome" she said walking up to her. Kagome was instantly behind Inuyasha shaking with fear.

"Save me" she whimpered feebly. Then Hitomi's eyes widened as she sensed something subtly fading from Kagome's aura.

'Tonight must be her night...' Hitomi thought. But the teach ruined her thoughts as she yelled to get everyone back under control.

"Excuse me but I do have a class to teach still!" the teacher yelled annoyed.

"Don't worry yourself more wrinkles you old hag. It's not like they were listening...and as for you! I'll see you in my office after class...and if you don't come, I know who to look for to find _you_" she said glancing to Inuyasha.

"Well what was **that **suppose to mean!" Hitomi screeched glaring at Kagome.

"**Hitomi! Shut up!"** the entire class bellowed.

* * *

"I'm back" Hoshiko chirped.

So soon? I would have thought you'd be yelling at her for longer that 30 seconds"

"I intended to do that. But I have just gained some vital information instead"

"Oh really? And what my that be?"

"It's her time of weakness again."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Tonight we'll really get to see Kagome's powers without any of her youkai side interfering. I so excited! I wonder ho much she's grown..."

"What do you know that I don't?" Keade asked eyeing her.

"Tonight is the night of the full moon...meaning her demon blood will be at it's weakest. I've see her powers before. But it was about 4 years ago, was when we first met...in the mess hall to be exact. I was talking about her old boyfriend and she'll got really angry. She_ wanted_ to burn the table but without her youkai blood she couldn't do it since mikos can't control elements like youkai. Instead she accidentally let all of her miko powers out until she fainted. We do have practice tonight don't we?" she asked switching topics.

"I believe we do"

"Good! Now I have the next 3 hours to get her to use her secret powers!"

**RING!**

"Oh goody! It's time for class!"

* * *

"Finally! I think that teacher hates us now"

"Sweetheart, by the end of this year, I hope _every_ teacher hates us...then I won't feel as bad about leaving"

"I bet that going to become a goal for you isn't it?" Kagome asked dryly.

"You bet!" he answered walking into the gymnasium. When they both walked in _together,_ Hitomi saw them and growled before she and her cronies walked over to them smirking.

"Hey look girls! Higurashi is trying to get a new look!" Hitomi sneered. The girls behind her giggled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"You're probably just trying to look like you're cool" one girl said.

"Or maybe she changed it so the cops won't recognize her!" another said.

"Alright! What the _hell _are you guys talking about?"

"Hey Hitomi why don't you go stand on the highway until a truck hits you?" Sango shot back as she and Miroku walked up to them.

"I don't think I was talking to you Taigiya"

"Yeah Hitomi can speak when she wants!" one of her groupies shot back.

"Let's go girls, I've had my fun with her for them moment" she said walking away. They all turned back to Kagome.

"No offense or anything, but why _did_ you change you hair color?" Sango asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!" she yelled in frustration. Then Sango handed her a mirror and Kagome stared in horror at her reflection. All of her red highlights were gone and replaced with blue-ish raven locks and it was now shorter.

"**You idiot!** Why did you come to school today? Are you_ that_ stupid?" Miroku screamed dragging her away.

"Well excuse me! I didn't remember until my oh so considerate brother reminded me in the_ parking lot _before driving off!"she shot back.

"I we hurry, we can sneak you out before anyone sees" I don't think that will be happening anytime soon" a voice said behind them.

"Oh...hey Hoshiko...you remember Miroku...my cousin" she said nervously.

"Yes I do. Miro, you can go warm up with the others. I need to talk to Kaggie here **alone**"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Look Hoshiko about what you just heard-"

"No need. I know it's that time again" she cut in.

"Then you understand?" Kagome asked perking up.

"Of course I do...but you're not cutting school"

"What? Why not!"

"Because, my sweet baby sister, I know you are still capable of kicking any one of these people's asses but _you_ still need to realize that. Besides, with your demon side gone it should prove to strengthen you other powers **besides** your element control...nice hair by the way" she said before leaving Kagome to sulk.

* * *

'Stupid Hoshiko. I can't believe her! Something must be wrong with her water because she is really messed up...'

'_Now was that a nice thing to say?'_

'How did you get in my head?'

'Simple, when your demon blood is weakest it's easy to get inside your head. But on any other night it would be impossible with all those voices in your head'

'Great, now I've got to cope with listening to you for the next 12 hours'

'_That's right. Until the first rays of dawn'_

"Kagome? Are you okay? You're creeping me out" Sango said walking over to her.

"Okay kiddies! Today's the end of the month and it's time for your evaluations. And so today the first half of class will be spent warming up with a partner of your choice. And then luck you will be graced with my choice of who you will spar with for an actual grade"

'_And I bet little sis can't guess who she's getting' _Hoshiko's voice rang in her head.

'I'll be sitting on pins and needles'

"You think you can keep up with me wench?" Inuyasha asked walking over to her. 

Is that a challenge?" she asked smirking.

"If you want it to be"

"Then bring it"

'_Oooh! Kagome and her boyfriend are gonna train together!'_

"You're gonna get your Hoshiko! Just wait til tomorrow! I'm gonna grill your ass so much you won't even recognize yourself by the time I'm done!" Kagome shouted all of the sudden.

"Now Kagome, do you want me to take off points for unsportsmanlike behavior?" Hoshiko teased. Kagome growled narrowing her eyes at her.

"Ready?" he asked getting her attention once again.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no! You put the stage in the _middle_ of the hall! How many times do I have to tell you?" Izayoi screamed at the workers. They had been working nonstop for 2 days straight and not a single person in that house was able to get a wink of sleep.

"Mother, will you please calm down? It_ is_ only a party" Sesshomaru reasoned.

"I can't! The banquet is tonight and everything must be perfect! Are you sure Inuyasha and his friends will make it?"

"Yes. I pulled a few strings and _personally_ made sure everyone of them is able to come. Especially Kagome" he reassured.

"And you're sure the stuff is here?"

"I delivered it myself"

"Now all we have to worry about is whether or not Sesshomaru's "few strings" is capable of getting momma" Shippo muttered.

"Why do you say that little kit?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, ten or twenty people won't catch her alone. I 've been in a _car chase _with her before and we still made it back to the hospital before anyone noticed us gone!"

"Believe me...I'm sure this person can make Kagome do whatever she wants" Sesshomaru said smirking.

* * *

"Okay kiddies! Now that you're all warmed up and excited for your evaluations, it's time for me to pick 2 lucky people..._of my choice_, to spar with each other for a grade! And as you've probably already I guessed, I choose my baby sister Kagome and...(insert drum roll) Hitomi!"

"What! No!_ Anyone_ but her! Hoshiko? Come on! Not _today_! _Any _day but today!" Kagome screamed outraged.

"Sorry sweety but my choices are final. I'll give you five minutes to get ready. And then it's go time"

"Kagome, what's up with you today? You can kick Hitomi's ass without trying. What's wrong?"

"_I'll_ tell you what wrong. She's obviously scared. She knows I'll beat her and so she's trying to chicken out"

"Excuse me? Why must you think I'm _afraid_ to fight you? I could kick your ass up and down this school"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You know what? Screw what I said before, you're going down!" she yelled punching Hitomi in the face.

"You bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"

"Then come one!" she yelled. Hitomi growled at her and slashed her arm with her claws. Then her arm began to bleed.

'Shit! My skin's already getting soft on me!"

'_Then I suggest you hit** her** before she hits **you**'_

'Hoshiko! Can you pleas shut up and stay out of my mind!'

'No can do. I'm gonna keep on bothering you until you use your full power on her'

'What full power?' she asked as she dodged another one of Hitomi's attack.

'_You know...remember where we first met, back in the mess hall'_

'...that doesn't mean I _knew _how to do it'

'_Very well then...I'll help you. Remember your little boyfriend doncha?'_

'**Ex**-boyfriend. And nice try but it's not gonna work this time'

'_Well if that's the case, let's see if you're **really** over it'_

Then Kagome stole a glance over to Hoshiko and saw her closing her eyes while chanting something. When she turned back to Hitomi she only had a split second to block her oncoming attack before it landed in her face.

"What's wrong Kaggie? You see a bit..._off_."

"Or maybe she finally realized that she can't beat you" one of her groupies said. Before she could snap back with some witty statement, she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened. All of the sudden the images that happened four years ago flashed through her head.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Okay I just felt Jupiter shift...I'm getting something...the cards I pulled earlier...they said something about infidelity and blind rage...and that other card...it had flames on right...so then you're here because of arson...you had a boyfriend...and he cheated on you...so you went into a blind fury and burned his apartment and everything around it..." she said closing her eyes to concentrate. Then there was a deathly silence between them...it was probably all wrong...but at the same time it was possibly true...and that's what scared Kagome...her entire story fit the situation she was in like a "T". And that made her story more likely...no matter how experienced she was._

'_...and it was all **his **fault...' was the thought that rang through my mind as Kagome thought over what she had just said. Suddenly, a wave of anger washed over her as **he** came back into my mind. Kagome tried to keep it in but it was too strong and my eyes betrayed me as they mirrored the anger and rage that was on the card with that bull. Then she felt my youki getting stronger as she tried to contain._

"_Don't fight it Kagome. Let it out. You'll feel a lot better once it's outy.." she said resting a hand on my shoulder. Then I calmed a little and let my youki take over me. All of the emotions that she had harbored up for as long as she could remembered, finally were let loose in waves. All the pain, loneliness, hurt and betrayal were gone, and they were replaced with a feeling of anger, resentment and strangely, relief and thankfulness. And then she blacked out again.

* * *

_

Kagome felt renewed anger as she recalled those memories once again. Just remembering how vulnerable it had left her was upsetting. Then suddenly, she felt her body pulsate and as if she were in a trance, she easily dodge the attack and the Hitomi was repelled back by a strange purple light.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ta da! Forgive me, for my tardiness. I had to get a crash course on time management from my friends...that and my brother and I got caught into a fight with some other kids at the mall...it sucks even worse if your uncle has to take yo down to the station.We weren't even in the fight to begin with...you'd be surpirsed how touchy peoplecan get if the lose a latch of laser tag...


	40. I'm Not Human Yet!

Hey guys. I'm sure you're all pissed I haven't updated in like 4 months...wow. Now I feel terrible...I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long...

Chapter 40: I'm Not Human Yet!

"Did you see what she just did! What's happening to her?" Sango gasped.

"It worked!" Hoshiko squealed. Everyone else around her was too shocked to interrogate Hoshiko about what the hell was going on. Instead they watched as the now visible aura centered around her hands.

"Heh. Looks like Higurashi does have a bit of fight left in her. At least when I beat you, Yashie-bear will finally be able to see you were never a match for me"

"We'll see" she said darkly. All of the sudden Kagome's eyes paled in to a light-colored purple and her hands began glowing the same color.

'_Excellent Kagome! Now just think of those waves of power as your old flames...Kagome...Kagome? Are you listening to me?'_

'_**Your telepathy is useless once again. And after I have dealt with her, I will see that you never interfere in my mind again' a voice replied.**_

'Kuso! This wasn't suppose to happen!'

"What are you talking about? I think the heat has finally gone to your head" Hitomi said laughing.

"Believe me, we'd _know_ if that happen" Miroku muttered.

"Silence beta! Such insolence is unnecessary!"

"Beat? What she's talking about?"

"I think she's fully diluted into her full youkai form"

"And for those of us who don't have demon decent?" Sango said annoyed.

"It means that even though she's losing her hanyou abilities little by little, she can still transform in to her full youkai form if she's hurt enough"

"Aye. Her body may gradually turning in to a human's. But until sunset she will still own a traces of her hanyou abilities. Including the abilities to transform in to her full youkai form if she's in danger" Keade explained.

"Well how can we change her back?" Sango asked.

"Someone has to calm her or distract until we can. Preferably someone who can do it without hostility...someone she likes" Keade said wistfully.

"Uh...why is everyone staring at me?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. They all smiled widely at him.

"Okay Higurashi. It's time you call it quits. Give up now and I won't have to make you look any worse"

"What makes you think I'll give up? By the time I'm done with you, _death_ will be a gift. No one challenges my claim" she answered darkly. Everyone (except Hitomi) took her threat seriously, seeing the look of sheer bloodlust in her eyes, and decided to take a few steps back out of fear.

"You claim? What claim do you have over him? When I beat you he'll have to accept the fact that I'm stronger. Even if have to killed you and any other wretch that comes."

"We'll see about that" she answered. Then her aura flared around her. Hitomi took a step back as well but noticed the audience behind her and stubbornly halted. Then she decided to attack Kagome instead with her claws poised and glowing. Kagome maneuvered around her and pull her in to a head lock.

"Bitch! Let go!" Hitomi yelled struggling.

"That's right. I am** the** bitch! And he's my only alpha. So you best be recognizing it!" he hissed. That's funny. I seem to recall someone else being your alpha. A certain ookami prince" she said smirking. Kagome's widened and she let go of her grip on Hitomi as she suddenly began to pulse.

Hitomi to the opportunity to throw a punch at Kagome only to be repelled back like a bugzapper. While this happened, Kagome's remaining demon powers sapped out and she was now fully human but her eyes were now a pale purple.

"You should have never mention him in my presence. Now for that you will pay" she said in a monotone way.

"Well I'm impressed. I never thought she was that stupid to do that. For once I'm glad she's got the IQ of butter" Hoshiko said astonished.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you worried?" Sango asked angrily.

"Why should I be? She's fine! There couldn't have been a more perfect time! Now we can see some real action..."

"What are you talking about! we have to help her! You can see she's messed up in the head. Someone's got to help her" Inuyasha yelled.

"Incase you haven't noticed, she's _always _been messed up...it's just now ten times worse..."

"It's all up to the girl now. Is that what you believe?" Keade inquired.

"That's it exactly! I've seen her power and I believe she can do it"

"You can't possibly be serious! She'll be hurt! This has got to end!"

"He's got a point. Hitomi is one crazy ass bitch and will stop at nothing to get to Yash. We learned that in 5th grade..."Miroku added.

"I don't think that's within my power anymore. As long as she's in that form I can't reach her. That and they're now fighting for claim, meaning someone would have to be knocked out or surrender before it was over"

"And if we try to help her it will probably become an interference and disqualify her"

"Yeah. And then she definitely wouldn't be a happy camper"

"Aye. Tis reasonable enough to say that Kagome needs to finish this on her own, and she has the powers to do so"

"The only problem is getting _Kagome_ to realize that"

"Hitomi you have been a thorn in my side since you challenged my claim and now I will rid my self of you..._permanently_."

"Claim? What _claim_? You can't claim anything if you've already been claimed by another. Even you know that" she pointed out laughing. Kagome gritted her teeth and launched herself on Hitomi, who shrieked and let out her poison claws in order to protect herself. In return, Kagome received two deep gashed on her cheek. Though blood from her wounds continued to flow, she never once relented. Hitomi began to get scared and fought even harder until she was able to get Kagome off her. Kagome was knocked flat on her back and could feel the blood beginning to pool near her. Her vision began to get burry and the last thing she saw was Hitomi lunging back on to her, before she saw a blinding light and drifted off in to a peaceful sleep.

"She did it! She did it! She did it! Yay! I knew that I saw gonna be right! Jupiter, you are all seeing! Thank you!" Hoshiko squealed jumping around.

"Unbelievable...I've never seen anything like it" Miroku said in awe.

"How is that even possible? I thought she was a hanyou" Sango asked confused.

"I don't get what just happened.." Inuyasha muttered.

"It seems that6in an act of protection, Kagome tapped in to her hidden powers"

"Impossible! She's only half demon! If she had miko powers, she'd purify herself" Hitomi's crony screamed.

"Not if she already knew how to control them. As you can see, she's in control of them so well they aren't even capable of harming her when she uses them. But it tends to take a bit more energy from her in order to control it like her flames" Hoshiko added.

**RING!**

"Oh well class. You got lucky today. Anyone that's staying after is going to well...have to stay after. Have a nice weekend!" Hoshiko said absentmindedly.

"The rest of ye, go change for practice. Inuyasha, carry Kagome up to the cot in the coach's room." Keade directed. Inuyasha nodded. And picked up her unconscious form.

'She looks so innocent when she sleeps. You wouldn't even know she got into a fight...if it weren't for all the cuts on her' He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he heard the theme song from the "Twilight Zone" playing somewhere.

"Alright who wants to pick up their phone so they can spend their Saturday in detention with me? Sorry. That's me" Hoshiko said sheepishly.

"You rang?"

"**I trust that you have a way to keep them all until 8"**

"That wasn't part of the deal. I was only in charge of Kagome!"

"**It seems you misunderstood me. I wanted you to keep track of them all. You were employed to see it through. Is it that difficult to complete?"**

"Yes, considering I've two unconscious people on the brink of_ death _because of blood loss and I have about 30 other kids I have _yet_ to take care of. But yeah, I've got time to baby-sit your little brother and his friends"

"**I couldn't agree more. I'll be sending Jaken over with their clothing, as well as yours and then a limo will come back to pick you all up at 8"**

"Hey wait! Why am I coming?" she started to ask. But he had already hung up.

'Grrr...I can't believe that guy! He's got some nerve. All I said was that I'd volunteer to get Kagome ready, and now I'm stuck with them all?'

"Is there a problem?" Keade asked concerned.

"No. Just a pest and a change in plans. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha you're coming with me. Oh, and someone take care of Hitomi please. We're gonna be chillin at the shrine"

"Fine. But don't mess any of the displays up. Or else. And remind Miroku my house is very fragile so don't let him annoy anyone until they get tired of hitting him and start throwing things instead. Drive within the speed limit too! I don't think the cops would let you go with only a ticket once they knew there were two convicted criminals in the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I have the keys now?" Hoshiko asked annoyed. Kaeade gave her a warning glance before hand her the keys.

Congratulations to me! This is my 1st year anniversary of writing this story!


	41. What Meditation May Bring

Yes! I am so back in the mood now. I promise you all it won't be like 4 more months before I update. Sadly I was grounded and prohibited from all of my sources of entertainment one after the other... until finally I was locked in no more than a cave of what_ use _to be my room. It's been so long that I can't even remember what I got in trouble for...but I'm sure you'll be happy to know that while you all anticipated my next chapter, **I** was suffering as well. Though I can't promise to **be good **and_ not _get in trouble, I can assure you that I'll do everything in my power to give you enough updates to last you while I am grounded _again_. Because I know it's only a matter of time since I have a knack for getting myself in to trouble... (I can already hear my parents talking about what I've done bad today)

* * *

**Chapter 41:** What Meditation May Bring

The car ride to the shrine was rather dull to say the least. Everyone was worried about Kagome, and at the same time, they were trying to process what had just happened in the past few hour.

"Inuyasha, how's Kagome doing?" Sango asked concerned.

"She's sleeping now, but she's got a high fever and she's sweating like a dog" Inuyasha replied. He noticed Miroku and Hoshiko wince. Kagome controlled the element of fire, and for her to be sweating was a bad sign since she was immune to being overheated.

"That's not good. She's human, so now she can't heal herself. Inuyasha, try and cool her off someway until we get to the shrine"

"Alright." he nodded. Then he propped her up so she was resting in his arms and near the window getting some air. As he watched her, he noticed her skin was a green tint as if she had some sort of toxin in her.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Sesshomaru! I told you about using your poison claws on your brother! You're lucky he's only half human or else he'd probably be **dead** in a few hours! You better hope your mother doesn't find out about this. If he gets sick you're in deep trouble mister" Inutaisho bellowed._

"_Daddy...I don't feel so good..**.blech**..." he said feebly before he emptied his stomach on to the floor._

"_Oh great...**Sesshomaru**! Go get Jaken to come clean this up. We've got to get Inuyasha to the healer" Inutaisho said picking up the small boy.

* * *

_

_End of Flashback_

"Those were poison claws!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"She's been poisoned."

"What? How do you know?"

"When I was a kid, I was training with Sesshomaru and he used his poison claws on me. Then I was sick for a few days. My dad told him I was lucky I was half demon because the poison was fatal to humans..."

"Figures...it's probably twice as worse since Kagome got the poison through an open wound. We've got to get her help fast."

"I bet Keade has some herbal remedy book in the shrine. We've got to hurry up though" Hoshiko said before slamming on the gas. Sango an Miroku clutched their seat for dear life while Inuyasha barely noticed.

* * *

"Damn that Higurashi! That stupid bitch had the nerve to embarrass me in front of _my_ Yashie-bear. I swear the next time I see her I'm gonna make her wish she was dead. Atleast I know that the poison in her will be satisfying. As well as the nice scar it's gonna leave" she snickered walking in to her house.

"Did I hear something about Higurashi?" a male voice called out in the backround.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Now is that anyway to greet your _cousin_? I was merely in the neighborhood and decided to check up on you. It's been too long"

"Are you here for money again? Why can't you just pay those guys so they leave you alone?"

"It's complicated...Besides, I'll soon get what I want anyway so they don't really bother me that much. Now what were you saying about_ my woman_?" he asked sitting down.

* * *

Kagome shot up panting. Behind her, she heard gasps and some things falling on the floor.

"Gees boss! Give a bit of a warning before you do that kind of thing" a male voice said behind her. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out four figures sitting around her.

"Jackie...is that you?"

"Yeah, Suikotsu is here too"

"Hey don't forget me!" Sango piped in behind her. Kagome weakly tried to sit up on her own but in the end, was helped by Jakotsu and Sango.

"Glad to see you're finally awake boss. But if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get so beat up?" Suikotsu asked while picking up the supplies he dropped when she woke up.

"Me and Hitomi got in a fight."

"I knew it might've been her! That girl is bad news. I told Banks we should of gotten rid of her after the first time we met her!" Jakotsu shouted.

"Push the mute button Jackie. My head feels like it's got about 7 axes stuck in it"

"That means the medicine is _working_. You got out lucky missy. That girl's poison could've killed you. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha taking care of you till we could get here, you might've bee dead as a door nail"

"Where is he?" Kagome asked automatically.

"He's in the training room with Banks. I'll go get him. You're in no condition to be doing anything right now"

"Awe Jackie, I think you've just insulted Suikotsu. He's an excellent physician, if you think I should remain immobile after one of his treatments, then it shows you obviously have no trust in one of his treatments...by then way...why do I sting so much?"

"Oh yeah..about that. Well you see, when Hitomi used the poison...it kinda burned through your skin a bit...not to worry. When your powers come back it will be like you never got hurt."

"You mean to tell me I've got claw marks on my body and they won't go away until tomorrow?" Kagome shrieked.

"Here. It's not that bad" Sango said handing her the compact again.

"Are you kidding me? It's terrible! My face looks like I've been mauled by a cat!"

"Say the word boss, and I'll be on her like ugly on a troll" Jakotsu added.

"No Jackie, you can't hurt her"

"Who said I was gonna hurt hurt? I'm gonna hack off her hair and then boil her alive"

"No you're not...because she's **mine** to deal with" Kagome said darkly. The two ex-mercenaries decided not to push the issue further, sensing the seriousness in her tone.

"Let's go. The guys have been alone too long. Who knows what kind of a mess they've gotten in to by now" Sango said suddenly. They didn't object this time around.

'Maybe a visit from her boyfriend will cheer her up' Jakotsu thought following them. But as soon as they slid the door open, Hoshiko came barging in hysterically.

"**OH MY GOD KAGOME**! Don't you **ever** scare me like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were gonna die! I prayed to _24 different stars _for your sorry ass!"

"_Me_? You're the one that made me fight that bitch in the first place!" she shot back defensively.

"Well I didn't tell you to turn int in to some fight for claim"

I did what" Kagome asked quietly. A small blush began to creep on her cheeks.

"You heard me! Miss _'I can't stand anyone around my man but I won't step up and say he's **mine**'_. You and Hitomi got in to a fight for claim on Inuyasha"

'We didn't _really_ do that...did we?'

"Yes you did. You probably don't remember because you were in your full demon. form" Hoshiko said smirking at Kagome. Her cheeks were getting redder by the minute.

"It's okay boss. By the looks of it, you won and now you've got proof of your victory by the scar on your face"

"Thanks but that's not exactly what I was going for..." she muttered.

"Yo Jakotsu! What's with all the noise? We're trying to train in here!" a male voice bellowed from down the hall.

"Oh? Is that what you call it? I thought you were playing duck, duck, goose"

"Listen queer bait, were trying to practice in here so-" Inuyasha snapped. But as soon as he saw Kagome there he lost track of what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. What was that dog-boy?"

"Jackie. Now's not the time" Bankotsu hissed.

"I think the lovely couple would like to have some alone time. We'll give you two your privacy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"No! Wait Hoshiko don't-

**Slam!**

-leave us" she finished, after the door was slammed in her face. She then turned back to see a now irate hanyou.

* * *

"So...um...how was your day?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh just fine. I spent about an _hour_ worrying while I watched you fight over me, then about another two worrying about if you'd get poisoned and **die** from it, or if the band of seven would get in here in time to have that doctor guy treat you. Honestly! If my hair wasn't already silver it'd be **gray** from a the stress you give me!"

"You mean it's not gray?" she asked in disbelief.

Not funny! You mad me worried sick about you. I thought you were going to **die**. Do you know how it felt to watch you fall unconscious?"

"You sound as if you didn't think I'd win. Besides, I never asked you to worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine"

"**Don't worry about you? **How can I not worry about my own _mate_? I'm_ entitled _to worry about you" he said angrily. Kagome gaped as she saw his eyes fading in to a red color and two jagged blue stripes appeared on each side of his cheek.

"Wh...what do you mean mate?" she stuttered. She couldn't tear her eyes away from those deep crimson pools and evidently it caused her to fumble with her speech.

"You heard me! You're _my_ bitch. You don't have to prove it to anyone who doesn't believe you. They'll just have to answer to me" he growled.

'He acts like Inuyasha...but with a hint of his full demon side I think...'

"Take your clothes off" he said gruffly.

"What did you just say?"

"I said take your clothes off. Now!" he repeated impatiently. Kagome's eyes bulged and her face turned red.

"Hell no! I don't know who you think you are but I sure as hell ain't gonna listen to you. Obviously you've been hanging around Miroku too long, because now you're starting to believe you can be a pervert so naturally" she screamed outraged.

"Listen bitch. I am your alpha. So when I tell you to do something, you do it. I don't need any back talk from you got it? Now take off your clothes so I can see you wounds" he growled. Kagome noticed his eyes got even darker when he was angrier and she decided that maybe this is sort of like the in between personality of full youkai Inuyasha, and hanyou Inuyasha. She realized she had to comply with his wishes if she didn't want any attention to be directed back to her again.

'Then Hoshiko'd have a field day...and so would Banks' she thought, as she pulled off her shirt. Thankfully, this was one of her lazy days when she decided to wear a tank top under her clothes instead of a bra.

"Sit down" he ordered. Se gave him an 'are you kidding me look?' and he returned it with a menacing growl. Kagome grumbled but still sat down. She could feel his heavy gaze looking over her arm, and that sent shivers up her spine. She tensed up as she felt a cold paste being rubbed on her wounds, but Inuyasha sent her a loud growl, warning her to let him continue. She slowly relaxed in to the pampering...until she felt something a moist foreign object on the side of her face. She screeched and bolted to the other side of the room leaving a raging hanyou/youkai.

* * *

"Okay, that's the third time I've heard her scream. I've got to go check it out." Miroku said setting down his book.

"He's got a point. We're suppose to be_ protecting _Kagome. How can we do that waiting around here?" Jakotsu said angrily.

"No. They need more time. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her, he cares too much. I haven't gotten any signals that say there's danger so there's nothing to worry about" Hoshiko answered.

"Are you sure we can trust this girl? She seems to be missing a few marbled in the bag..."

"she's cool. She's like the boss' sister almost, so we've got to protect her too now"

"Sit back and relax. It shouldn't be long now" she said laying back on the couch. As soon as she closed her eyes she was greeted to a strange vision.

* * *

"_Father, did you just sense that?" Sesshomaru asked setting down his wine glass._

"_Yes I did...it's strange for a miko to release so much power like that. They're usually so composed. This one must be just learning about then. The scent of fear is everywhere now, and many of our guest are uncomfortable" Inutaisho commented. Behind them, they heard a glass fall to the ground and break before they both turned to see Inuyasha racing out of the ballroom._

"_Kagome!" he whispered to himself...

* * *

_

Then the vision slowly faded from her mind

'Kagome's going to use her powers **tonight**! I'm so excited! Finally she'll be able to let go of him!'

"Okay people, change of plans. We've got to keep those two separated and distracted until tonight. I'll keep Kagome, you guys deal with the watchdog. Am I clear?"

Fine with me. I don't care what I have to do, as long as I know that mutt's away from the boss." Bankotsu said airily.

"Hey watch it there bud. That _mutt_ might be your future superior too"

"Yeah, I'd like to see that day...he's just lucky that he's a part of the kin now and if you weren't the boss' sister we'd probably have killed_ you_ by now too" Bankotsu added.

"I'll consider myself fortunate" she said dryly.

* * *

"What was that for bitch?"

"You **licked** me!" she said shocked.

"Yeah? So what? I can do what I want to you"

"I don't care if you're sane right now or not, I do not permit you to lick me or touch me inappropriately like that again" she said angrily. He laughed darkly at before advancing in on her. She automatically took a step back until she felt the wooden walls behinds her.

"Let me make one thing clear to you. **I** am the alpha in this pack, _not_ you. Therefore I don't need your permission to do _anything_. Although I let you speak your mind unlike other leaders I don't want them on how I choose to do things. Got it?" he said in a dominating tone. Kagome scoffed at him before turning her back to him. Youkai Inuyasha growled primally before flipping her around and pressing her in to the wall. Then his lips came forcefully down on hers. At first Kagome couldn't even process what was happening but her instincts took control and she returned the kiss.

"Well it's obvious I left you two alone too long"

"**Hoshiko!** What are you doing back?" Kagome asked jumping away. Her face was now as red as a tomato and getting redder by the minute. Then moment he saw the scene, Bankotsu's face turned in to a venomous glare.

"Me? I just thought I'd pull my baby sis was to train for a bit but I forgot you might want to have some alone time with your boyfriend"

"Well...uh...let's go. You said we've got to train right? If we hurry I can get back in time for rehearsal later on. Been nice talkin with you guy. Later!" she said rushing Hoshiko out the door.

"What was up with Kagome?" Sango asked confused.

"A bit of embarrassment for being caught in the act huh Yash?" Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face. He then patted Inuyasha on his back, which brought him out of his slightly hypnotized state.

"Huh?"

"Gees dog-boy. You're looking more blank that usual. What happened?"

"I don't know...I can't really remember..."

"You little liar! I'll kill you for just** trying **to play stupid!" Bankotsu barked. It took three of the ex-mercenaries just to hold him down.

"He's telling the truth." Mukotsu spoke up all of the sudden.

"How do you know?"

"I may not be a demon. But I am very knowledgeable when it comes to scents and poisons. This room is practically smothered in the scent of a demon. and it's very potent, as if someone was keeping something or things out." Mukotsu said as a matter of factly.

"What are you saying?"

"Inuyasha must have been full demon when he was in here with Kagome. That's why he doesn't remember" Sango mused. Then all of the sudden Inuyasha felt something prick his neck and he quickly slapped it. Out on his hand laid Myouga.

"Ah, Lord Inuyasha. A pleasure to see you again."

"What to you want flea?"

"I just came to see how you were fairing. There's only about 4 more hours left until your mother's banquet and I heard tonight of all nights is _her_ time of weakness. I pity you sire. It must be an epic battle trying to restrain yourself. Even the tetsusiga wouldn't do much tonight"

"What the hell are you babbling about flea?" Renkotsu asked annoyed. Everyone else glanced at Inuyasha and grew even more interested as they saw how fidgety his posture became.

"Well you see, the irony of this, is that Kagome's night of weakness happens to fall on the night in which Lord Inuyasha's blood is most powerful. So I'm sure you've tried to keep yourself as calm and away from miss Kagome as possible since you two are not of mating age yet...you _have_ tried to distance yourself am I correct?" he explained before turning to Inuyasha with a serious face. But seeing the skeptic looks from all of the others cause him to panic.

"You haven't tried to restrain your demonic blood? Master, what have you been thinking? With _your_ short temper you could transform at any minute! How do you expect to control yourself around miss Kagome and the others tonight?" Myouga shouted. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the flea.

"That is where _our_ paths cross. You see, as the protectors of Kagome Higurashi, we are allowed to use every method capable in order to ensure her protection. Even though I am sure he's strong enough to contain his demon blood for _her_ sake, we're going to accompany you all there, to watch over her and everyone else. And no doubt we would have kept a hawk's eye on you, _Inuyasha_" Bankotsu spoke up.

The other members stifled a snicker as they saw how predictable Bankotsu was being. Everyone knew by now, Bankotsu needed a while before he came to terms with them inevitable, which was the fact that Inuyasha would eventually be their boss as well...but Bankotsu felt he still had enough time to size him out and look for any flaws before it ended in a disaster...again. This time he wasn't going to let this guy off so easily, and if it were up to him, Inuyasha wouldn't even be given the _chance_ to screw up once...because there wouldn't be any chances at all.

"Yay! You mean we get to go to a party? I'm gonna have to find something to wear"

"OMG! We still do too!" Sango just remembered.

"That's already be taken care of. We met an inu-youkai on the way here and he gave us clothes he said you'd be needing. As well as some musical equipment" Suikotsu spoke up.

"Did this person leave his name?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes. He said it was Sesshomaru"

"That stupid prick will try anything to keep us out of the house...just wait until I get my hands around his scrawny little neck" Inuyasha growled. For a brief moment his eyes flashed red.

'Uh oh!'

"Uh, Master! Shouldn't you be rehearsing since you've got the equipment? No need to improvise since you've got the time" Myouga said distracting him.

"He's right Inu. Remember the _last time _we tried that?" Sango added dryly.

"It was** Miroku's **fault not mine!" he shot back accusingly.

"Yes I know...and I take full responsibility for it all...obviously I wasn't graced with the ability to perform best under pressure like the others in my family"

"You mean you took a chance on us back at that club! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Sango! Help me!" Miroku said feebly.

"No can do. I wanna piece of your sorry ass too!" She barked out.

"Ooh look! We've got front row seats to their first show of artistic differences...I wish I had my camera" Jakotsu said excitedly as she watched the all run after Miroku.

"This is going to be a very long night for us all..." Myouga sighed as he watched them

* * *

There! It's finished! Finally! I was so annoyed that I was typing the same chapter for a month! God I hate my school! We have only** 7 days left, **and those bastards still have enough nerve to be giving us homework! And of course they give us the huge projects last. I don't know how I'm gonna survive. What I need right now is a cheesy Sailor Moon Movie so I can forget about school. L8TER guys, I'm going to have a visit down memory lane for a bit...oh yeah...I almost forgot something...

**SCHOOL SUCKS!**

There, now I feel better...


	42. The Calming Before the Storm

Wassup homies? I know it's been a while but don't worry about it. The chapters are sure to get better, no matter how pain-stakingly long it takes me to make them. Now remember, when you're done reading you're going to send me a nice bunch of reviews or i might take my time again...so don't yell at me anymore! I've given you peace offerings **and** said sorry a _gillion_ times! What more do you want?

'_Telepathy_

**:Youkai speaking:**

Chapter 42: The Calming Before the Storm...kind of

Kagome sat in the center of a mat with her eyes closed. Her brows were furrowed and she looked to be focusing on something. Everything around her was shut off and empty because she was only concentrating on trying to wake something in her. She couldn't tell what it was or how it felt so she decided to put all things out of her head so she could tell when it happened.

'_You're never gonna find it like that ya know'_

'Hush Hoshiko. I'm trying to concentrate'

'_Why don't you just do it like the ways you've done it before. It'd be a whole lot easier'_

'I'd have toremember **how** I did it, in order to do it **again**. Now buzz off! You're distracting me'

'_You're in denile. Just like with your boyfriend'_

"I am **not** in denile! Because he's _not _even my **boyfreind**!" she barked out snapping her eyes open. Around her, her aura crackled with little sparks startling her a bit.

"See, when you're angry your powers strengthen greatly. It's a cool youkai trait. Especially for your type with short tempers. I'd try to help you out with that problem but I think it does a lot more for your inner strength" Hoshiko said smirking. Kagome just glared daggers at her.

"Don't get all pissy with me. You've got a lot more work to do. Now try again, but dare I say it, do it with a_ grudge_"

**Kagome's POV**

'Do this. Do that. Do everything damn thing I say, because I'm such a bossy and evil sister who can't take a hint about **anything**. God I want to tape her mouth shut sometimes! She grates at my nerves like an expert annoyer! I can't do this. And I wont ever be able to! So why can she get that through her thick and stubborn skull?' I thought closing my eyes again. I knew there was no way I could do any of this shit. She was probably lying to me from the start about all this crap anyway. I don't know why I waste my time with her. She's always either teasing me or bothering me in some way. And she has the worst timing in all of the universe! She makes me sick sometimes!

_Kagome_...

And then there's the fact that she always wants to get me caught in the middle of something because of her weird visions. It's no wonder she went to jail! She probably conned some poor family out of their entire life saving for a prediction on the future.

_Kagome_...

If she ever gets herself in to a jam she better not call me! Because I will probably laugh at her face or find where she is, to _go_ and laugh in her face, before leaving her to her doom. Yeah, that sounds good.

"**Kagome!"**

"What now!" I shouted agitated.

"Look your fricken hands! That's what!" she yelled pointing to them. As I looked down, I saw my very own hands glowing with some weird purplish color.

"What the hell is this?"

"Those are your **spiritual powers**. You idiot." she said annoyed.

"Oh" I said sheepishly.

"Kami help us..."

"Hey. I really did do it huh?"

"Yeah you really did do it. Now it's time for step 3. Are you up for it?"

"Sure!"

"Fine close your eyes. And try and suck it all up in to you. But think of it as in ice drink. If you suck too much you'll get brain freeze. Or in your case, _death_" she instructed.

"Gee, doesn't that make me eager to try again?" she said sarcastically.

"Dear, are you positive that Sesshomaru was able to find the kids? After they left from school they say that no one knew where they were"

"of course darling. Sesshomaru is very trustworthy and responsible." _Unlike Inuyasha..._

"And so you're sure they'll be here on time?"

"I assure you, Sesshomaru will do everything in his power to get them here tonight. And I promise you this banquet will be one to remember. Don't worry dear it will all go smoothly. Now go get yourself ready, you want to look your best don't you?" he said giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Alright. I'm going to go check on little Shippo. He's been locked in his room on that computer all day. It's not healthy for a child his age..." She smiled and left for her room after that. As soon as Izayoi was out of his hearing range, he raced to the telephone and dialed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down in to his pocket as he felt it vibrate. As he saw who it was on the caller ID he sighed and answered.

"Yes father?" he asked seemingly annoyed.

"**They're coming aren't they?"**

"Yes father"

"**And you found them all. Correct?"**

"Yes father"

"**And you can confirm that there was no violence while finding them?"**

"Yes father"

"**You are telling me the truth. Are you not?"**

"Yes father"

"**Good. Very good. Well then, I guess I'll see you later on at the banquet. And make sure you're on time am I clear?"**

"Yes...father" he gritted out. Then he was gone.

"Is that how you always talk on the phone? It must get really boring saying the same things over and over again"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere right now?" He asked dryly.

"No I don't think so" she answered grinning.. He raised an eyebrow at her before returning to his paperwork. Hoshiko never took her eyes off of him...which erked him to no limit.

"I'm going to take a guess, but have you forgotten to take your medications today?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"No. Why?"

"Because you're _staring _at me" he asked with his eye twitching in annoyance. She blushed and quickly turned away which cause Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Kagome always did say I was weird for becoming captivated with oddest of things...that and I can keep my mouth shut to save my life..."

"You think _I'm_ odd?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes...I mean no. That came out wrong! Of course your not odd! If anything you're super ho-...I mean it's just that me thinking about you and your hair is odd...for _me_ I mean" she stuttered.

"Are all human women like you? Or are you on an entirely different level?" he asked amused at her poor attempt to stay cool.

"Nope. I'm just one of a kind...you like one of a kind...don't you? What am I saying? With your looks you could have anyone you wanted! All they had to do is see that gorgeous hair of your and then they fall at your feet. Why would you want a crazy girl like me? It's not like I have anything to compete with..."

"You're not crazy just...one of a kind"

"You're probably just saying that to make me shut up. I can't match those other girls. There are whole lot more girls out there prettier than me and they've probably got money up their wazoos and live in fancy houses with butlers running back and forth with those shiney plates...or maybe ones out of gold!"

"You know what? You talk _way_ too much" he said smirking. Then before she could utter another thought his lips had captured her own. Hoshiko froze on the spot in a complete daze about what had just happened. When they broke apart, she just stood there in disbelief. Sesshomaru fixed his clothing once again and cleared his throat in a professional like way.

"I would be honored if you would accompany me to the banquet tonight. I will pick you back up at 7 o'clock sharp. Until then don't forget me" he said before giving her a parting kiss.

"Yeah sure" she said dazed.

'Oh gods...why must you toy with me? First I meet a guy and then I can't see him for a whole 2 hours? I'm going to go mad!' Hoshiko sighed before going back to check on Kagome. As she opened the door she sensed something powerful but when she tried to go in she was forced back as if something was blocking her.

"Pretty cool huh? This thing could probably force back a bullet if it came."

"I don't think your boyfriend would like it if I tested out your theory" she teased.

"Wha...what are you talking about? He's **not** my boyfriend!" she stuttered. Almost instantly after that answer, her barrier began to waver.

"Well now, it seems we've also found your weakness as well"

"What are you talking about? This thing is indestructible!"

"Yes it is...unless you mention your new _boyfriend_..." Hoshiko said slyly. As of queue, her barrier began to waver off again while Kagome tried to fight off her blush.

"Hey I think I like this side of you. Now instead of threatening to burn me alive,all you do is _blush_!" Hoshiko said with amusement, which caused Kagome to glare.

"Don't get use to it! This only happens once a month that kami" she snapped back. Then she let her barrier fall down completely and stomped out.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to practice. Then I'm going to go see what I can do with this god awful **scar** inhabiting my face" she said angrily.

"Okay! I guess I'll catch you later!" she called out to her disappearing figure. As soon as Kagome was gone, Hoshiko went to do her daily chores...all the while thinking about a certain silver haired acquaintance who was to be her escort tonight.

_Without you**  
I go through the motions**_

_  
Without you  
**It's just not quite the same**  
_

_Without you**  
I don't wanna go out**  
_

_I just wanted to say  
That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away_- (I bet no one can guess what this song is from...)

"Okay guys that was awesome! Kagome's gonna love it! I can't wait to play it for her tonight!"

"Yes, and after your lovely serenade she'll run in to your arms and you'll live happily ever after" Sango teased.

"Or even better. She'll ask if she can bear your children" Miroku said grinning. Moments after that a loud whack was heard and Miroku fell to the ground unconscious.

"You always did know how to ruin it didn't you?" Sango said glaring daggers at him.

"Aww Sango, now we're gonna be missing the drums part. Why'd you have to knock him out cold?" Inuyasha complained.

"It's better than knowing what _he'll _be missing if he keeps it up"

"You mean besides Miroku Jr.?" (Wait for it. It'll come to you in a minute...) They all turned to see the slightly mummified Kagome wrapped in bandages, who was staring at the misfortune/ fate which came to her cousin.

"Gee...I don't think I even want to know" she muttered walking past him.

"Hey what are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be training somewhere?" Inuyasha blurted.

"I'm here to practice. What does it look like? Hey is this a new song or something?" she asked seeing an odd piece of tab music on the stands.

"That's none of your business!" he barked snatching the music away. He then quickly shoved it into his guitar case.

"Well fine! Be that way! You jerk" she yelled angrily. Inuyasha winced at the tone and regretted as soon as it left his mouth.

"Calm down Kagome. Inuyasha, tell her you're sorry" Sango reasoned.

"The hell I will! Why should I apologize when it's obvious her human side is making her overreact over the simplest things?"

"You what? How dare you imply that _I'm _making a big deal about this? It's you that's making this a big deal! All I asked was what the music was for then you get all bitchy with me"

"Listen wench I don't care if it's your night of vulnerability or not. I said it was none of you business so leave it like that. If you wanna turn this into something I won't hesitate to show you why **I'm** the alpha" he said leaning down to her eye level. They both had their eyes locked on each other daring the other to make a move. Inuyasha stared down at those enticing lips for a moment before giving in to temptation. Then he closed his eyes and leaned down to capture those lovely lips.

"Can you believe that mutt? He thinks he's got the boss eating out of the palm of his hand! Well I've got news for him. If he _ever_ thinks about being too friendly with her I'll set him straight."

"Bankostu you need to give the kid a rest. I think the last thing on his mind is to hurt her. I actually don't even think he'll let her go with the chemistry they've got going on." Suikotsu reasoned. Bankostu ignored his comment and continued his rant.

"Suikotsu is right you know. If he hurts her like that wolf, we'll just cut his ears off. Then he'll get the message" Jakostu said grinning.

"Speaking of which, I heard the psycho girl doing chores a while ago" Renkostu spoke up.

"Don't you mean _psychic_?" Jakostu asked wryly.

"Psycho, psychic, both apply so it doesn't matter which one is used. So go on Ren"

"Well, she was suppose to be with Kagome right? If she's doing chores now then-"

"She's not with the boss..." Bankostu finished for him. There was complete silence throughout the group after they realized they didn't know where she was. And then it dawned on them where the next place she would go would be to find Inuyasha...so they hesitantly waited for some kind of signal to show that he knew so they wouldn't have to be the one to break the ice for him.

"Well what are you waiting for! Let's go! Who knows what that mutt is doing to her!" he barked out. They quickly scrambled out of the room and through the halls searching for Inuyasha. Then they opened one door, just in time to see Inuyasha and Kagome arguing over something.

"I'll kill him" Bankostu seethed.

"Quiet! Wait to see what happens." Jakostu hissed.

As soon as Inuyasha leaned down for the kiss, he was greeted with a hard punch to the jaw, which sent him sprawling on the ground.

"Holy crap! You just hit me!" Inuyasha said shocked as he clutched his jaw.

"That's right! And don't ever think you can weasel yourself out of an argument by trying to catch me off guard with a kiss"

"But you **_hit_** me!"

"And I'd do a lot worse to you if I weren't only human right now" she said venomously. Bankotsu couldn't hold it any longer and suddenly burst out laughing hysterically.

"What are you all doing here?" Sango asked trying to keep a straight face as well.

"We...(laugh)...came to...(laugh)...check up on...(laugh)...the boss" Bankostu said in between laughing.

"Glad you find this all funny" Inuyasha growled. That only mad him laugh _harder_. It was at this time, Miroku gained consciousness again.

"Hey...what did I miss?" he asked groaning.

"Nothing...just Inuyasha...getting sucker punched when he tried to put the moves on the boss" Jakostu said laughing. Miroku turned to Inuyasha for a split second before laughing too!

"Okay everyone shut the hell up **now**! _You_, stop teasing him! _You_, stop bitching about it! And _you_ two, get ready" she said pointing to each of them. They quickly shut up and followed her directions...well most of them anyway...

"Who made _you_ the boss?" Inuyasha asked indignantly. The band of seven instantly was backing up, along with Miroku, who instantly knew what might happen next. Even though Kagome was human now, she still could hurt someone if she really wanted to. And right now her target was making himself known...

"Inuyasha, I'm the boss right now because I'm the one with the most power over you. You'll all do what I say, because you all want to please me...isn't that right?" she said in a voice that danced along the lines of sweet and dangerous. Inuyasha couldn't find the words to speak so all he did was nod.

"Good. Now get ready" she said darkly. He followed her directions, ignoring the snickers coming from Bankostu, who was quickly shut up by Kagome casting a glare his way.

"Okay people, it's time to make music!" she said happily.

Tada! It's amazing how long this one took. I'm sorry if I kept you all waiting. True art takes time to make...okay, I was being a bit lazy and decided to take a few months off...


	43. And the Sanity Leaves now

No I'm not dead. Though I'm sure some of you were beginning to think that. School is even more of a drag since I'm now a freshman. Which basically means I'm back at the bottom of the food chain again. Yay for me... At least I can look forward to my lovely reviews which will be waiting for me every time I log on...I hope...

* * *

**Chapter 43: And the Sanity Leaves...now**

"So why exactly are you here again?"

"Because cousin. We share a compatible goal"

"And that is?"

"We both want to see both hanyous split apart"

"And if I do help you what are you going to do with her? Certainly not anything that can trace back to me I hope"

"My intentions for her are not of your concern. Tell me do you want that Inuyasha or not because you're not sounding very convincing. You can have him as long as you bring me her and not a hair on her head is missing am I clear?"

'And judging by the way you're pining after her, I'm sure you've probably had the opportunity to count everyone once before' she thought dryly.

"I understand. But how am I to pull this off?" she asked annoyed. Then he held up a vial of a strange crimson liquid.

"With this as a matter of fact. This, is a very strong demon aphrodisiac which intoxicates the demon that consumes it. Make sure she gets** all **of it"

"But wait! Don't you know that today's her-"

"No buts Hitomi! Give it to her or else"

"Fine" she scoffed.

_'It's your own fault if you never bothered to asked when her time of vulnerability was. If she gets sick from this I might just make this party more fun after all'_

* * *

"Hey Inu, I've been thinking-"

"You mean you actually can do that? I had no idea!"

"Sango be nice. Let's hear what Miroku has to say. I'm sure it can't be as idiotic as you presume it to be"

"As I was saying...I believe that since we've been doing a million songs per practice why not mix it up a bit tonight? You know, throw 'em a curve ball. We don't have to go in any sort of order, we can just throw out numbers at our whim. They'll never see it coming. Besides, actually planning a concert is so last year. And it will keep us on our toes" Miroku said hopefully. At that same moment Kagome happened to be coming walking in that directiong looking from where they had run off to when she heard them discussing something on the inside.

"What have you been smoking monk? Do you remember what happened the_ last _time we pulled a stunt like that? We barely could keep the crowd away from killing us! And do you remember all the shuffling we did to get ready? **Planning** is better" Sango said in derision. (Hah! That's one of my vocab words from this month! Eat that Becker!)

"And what about the other 58 times, hmm?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"57 thank you...that time in the mall...it didn't count" he corrected.

"Come on Sango we've _memorized_ the pieces. Its not like we even _need_ the music Inuyasha's made sure it's been ingrained in to our head since Kagome joined" he pointed out.

"We're not trying any of your half-baked plans anymore. Do you remember what happened 2 years ago? We're not going through that again. I'm not going to risk losing her" he said seriously.

'_Wait a minute...what does he mean he doesn't want to lose me? I wonder what happened 2 years ago that made them so hard on him. What are they hiding from me? Damn human nights I'm next to deaf with these weak ears!' _she silently cursed.

"Guys Kagome is probably looking for us. She'll get suspicious if we take a long time and know something's up" Sango spoke up.

"Oi it wasn't my fault this bouzo's the one that brought this shit up! I'd rather not stroll down that part of my past again. God...what were we thinking anyway?" he shot back.

"It's alright Inuyasha. We were young and trying to make the big time too fast. There's no need to bring up what's been done. We might even have a future now that Kagome's with us. She is so kick ass it's unbelievable."

"Yes. And I trust her with my life...despite the fact that she holds it in her hands anyway...now about that proposition"

"**No!** And that's final!" he bellowed. Kagome took that as her queue to enter.

"What's final?" she asked walking in. In her arms were now gowns and armfuls of formalwear and accessories.

"Ah cousin! Tell me, do you think that we should continue along with the arranged pieces or should we each choose one of our own to sing at any given time?"

"That depends. Are all the pieces in order?" she asked setting the clothing down.

"Keh! Of course they are wench! You think I'd let us walk in there and not know a single piece?" Inuyasha cut in. Kagome smirked knowing he'd fallen in to her trap.

"Good then! We'll each do two of our favorites she said smiling brightly.

"Who made you the leader all of the sudden?"

"Come on koinu. You know you want to. Please?" she asked with a puppy dog pout. He blamed the eyes/ it was those big brown eyes that he gave in to. If you would have seen that face you'd have done the same thing. Inuyasha had to turn his head in order to prevent himself from doing anything to further embarrass himself.

"Keh! Fine! But don't whine to me if it doesn't work out"

"Oh thank you Inuyasha! I promise it won't back fire! You'll see" she said jumping in to his arms. Inuyasha had to stifle a groan due to the close contact of their bodies.

"Hey Kagome! Are you dressed yet? You've been in there for hours! What's taking you so long...oh...sorry...was I interrupting something?" she screamed barging in. The two teens instantly separated, both sporting similar shades of red on their cheeks.

"Well if you wanted alone time go somewhere where you know you won't be bothered. Sheesh. Have you even heard of a word called discretion? I know you're both new on the whole dating thing but come on! Only middle school kids get caught like this"

"Hoshiko. We're not dating and nothing happened so there's nothing to worry about" she hissed. Inuyasha felt a twinge of pain cut through him at the way her words came out but ignored it.

'What's wrong with me? She's right. There's nothing going on between us...is there. We're just friends...with a few benefits...so why does it hurt so much when she says it out loud?'

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. There's no need to deny it. Everyone gets caught once in a while. I remember once I did something like that with one of my old crushes. His name was Haku and he looked really hot but in a girly kind of way. I swear I thought he was a girl the first time I saw him but he_ still _had a nice ass. Then I realized that he was fruity and we broke up before the second date. But one time I saw him in the parking lot and I think he was doing the dirty with some guy in the trunk I knew because I saw the neon green nails. I could have bee wrong but I only knew one person with a creepy mask tatooed on his back"

"Hoshiko that's enough! God! Can't you have a single conversation without traumatizing someone with inappropriate. Poor Miroku is gonna have nightmares now!"

"Well of course I can! I had a very pleasant conversation with Sesshomaru and he even invited me to go to the banquet with him!"

"Eww! He **asked** someone to_ go_ with him!? Now that's just sick and wrong!!" Inuyasha screamed appalled.

**"See what I mean Hoshiko!"**

"Just hush and get dressed girl! We've got places to go a people to see...fully _clothed _mind you..."

"There you go again! Just stop talking. We might be compelled to cut off our ears"

"Isn't that a_ painter_ thing?" Hoshiko asked stupidly. The others stared at her incredulously.

"It's time to go. Come on Sango, _Hoshiko_ will help us pick out our dresses." she said sweetly.

"Well actually I wanted to hang out here with the guys. You'll be fine without me" she shot back with a smirk.

Let's go Hoshiko" Kagome said, this time a little more firm.

"No. I don't think I will" Hoshiko shot back flippantly.

"**LET'S GO! NOW!!!!"** she screamed angrily.

"Okay gees. This must be a full moon thing because I know you wouldn't be like this as a hanyou" she said defensively. Kagome ignored her and stalked out of the room. The boys just stared at the door for a few moments in silence.

"...wow..." was the only word Miroku said.

* * *

I know, this was a long awaited chapter and you're probably all ad that it was short but bear with me. this one had to be short or the next chapter wouldn't make sense. Don't worry. I 've got it all planned now. All I have to do is have enough will power to sit and type for a few hours... 


	44. Enter Wannabe Date Doctors

Look, sorry about the whole Haku crack. I'll be the first one to say Haku is **super hot**...but I kind of ran out of names and was desperate and that Naruto episode with him in it just happened to be on TV at the same time and gave so I gave him a part in my story. No offence to all fellow Haku lovers. The guy is hot. That's all I can say.

* * *

**44: Enter Wannabe Date Doctors**

"Milord the power is out again! We need an electrician!"

"Calm down Jaken. You can still see!"

"Sorry milord."

"Go put on the generator and finish working"

"Yes milord" he said meekly. Then he scurried off. Minutes later the smoke detectors came on and maids ran in to the halls screaming.

"Fire! Fire! The house is on fire!" a man screamed running down the hall.

'Ca they not smell there is no smoke in the air?' he thought with annoyance.

"Sesshomaru! There you are! Something terrible has happened!" he father said running up to him.

"What is it now?" he asked annoyed.

"I've been robbed!" he wailed.

"What did they take, did they mask their scent as well?"

"Yes they did! And they stole my entire collection of cookies!"

"Cookies? Are you sure mother didn't just find them?"

"Of course not! I hide decoys all around the house to throw her off my trail! But this time it was the real stash! They even got the ones from** Poland**!"

"And this is bad because..."

"These were special cookies from Poland. They had an **extremely **high concentration of sugar. Even a full grown demon could get sugar high if they consumed enough! And now all of them are missing!!!"

"You mean to tell me you had a stash of unnecessarily sweet cookies lying around the house and someone besides mother managed find them?"

"**YES!"**

"Well I think I now have an idea of where they are..." he murmur before walking up the stairs. He followed the all too potent scent of the cookies and it lead him to the person behind the whole operation. He frowned when he saw the culprit sprawled on the floor buried in electrical wires going all across the room in to different machines and covered in cookie crumbs.

"Uh...hi uncle Sesshie...wanna cookie?" he asked sheepishly. Sesshomaru's only answer was a frown.

* * *

"_Hoshiko. We're not dating and nothing happened so there's nothing to worry about" she hissed._

Those words rang in his head ever since the girls had left. He had never really paid attention to _where_ this relationship was going or even if it could be _called _a "relationship"by the way it was speeding up and suddenly slowing down and at times,** non-existent**. And for once he didn't have any idea on what to do. So he decided he needed advice...and badly...the only problem is that he didn't know anyone that would really understand his dilemma and help him. So he settled on his **_very_** last resort when it came to women...the pervert.

"It's about time you came yo me. I was beginning to think you swang from the _other_ side of the tree. So who's the lucky lady I can thank for helping you stay away from the closets?"

"Your cousin" he said not in a mood for jokes.

"Your kidding me right? You can't be serious! She is_ so _not your type that it's not even funny!"

"That's why I need** your** help moron! How do I get her to consider me capable of a real relationship like_ that_?"

"**You **wanna go out with my _cousin_? Eww! Gross. Am I being punk'd or something?" he asked looking around for cameras.

"Cut the crap out already! Are you gonna help me or not?" he snapped. Miroku panicked a little as he saw Inuyasha's eyes begin to fade in to a pale reddish color.

"Fine I'll do it! But it won't be _easy_. Kagome has turned into the ice queen when comes to full blown relationships. But don't worry. She's still just a girl right? So she still dreams about a Mr. Right. All I have to do is transform you into him...so here's what I'm gonna do. First of all try and touch her a bit. They like that sort of thing. And compliments. A girl loves compliments on her body especially her chest area. Don't forget about a pick up line or two. They know they're cheesy but they love 'em anyway. Now as we get down to the more nitty gritty things you might want to take notes..." he began. Unknown to both of them, they still had an audience outside...

* * *

"Can you believe him!? He's got the nerve to ask for advice on how to woo the boss! I should tear those ears right off of his head!"

"Calm down Banks. I think it's cute how he's asking for advice. You should try to give him a few pointers as well. After all, if you want him to treat her the way you want, you should at least tell him **your** expectations. I can picture it now. _'If you don't tell her you love her twice a day I'll give you one less finger to use for every time you forget. And if you run out we'll just kill you_" Jakostu joked. Then other members of the band of seven laughed at his antics.

"You really think it'll get that far? If I know the boss, all that stuff he's pouring in to the whelp won't work since for one, he's a pervert and two, she is totally different from the rest of the girls out there. I know for a **fact** that she prides herself on being different from everyone else"

So by standing aside, you are allowing them to sabotage their _own _chances, huh? That's pretty sneaky Bankostu. I never knew you had it in you"

"Well there happens to be a reason that** I'm** the leader, remember?"

* * *

"So Kagome...whatcha gonna wear?" Hoshiko asked smirking.

"If you leave me alone then I might be able to pick"

"Alright. But I say get something you know will catch their eye."

"I don't need anything that looks slutty, thank you. I perfectly fine with what I have"

"I didn't say anything about being slutty. I just said get something flattering...like this one" she said holding pointing to a black dress that by the size of it, look like it had a vice grip fit around anyone.

"No thanks. I think I prefer this much better" she said holding up a red and black corset with a long black skirt with one red stripe going down the middle.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Sango what are_ you_ gonna have?" she asked turning to Sango.

"Well I think I'll go with this" she said picking up a black and magenta striped shirt with a black skirt torn at the ends.

"Nice choice. Now it's time to whisk you away for make up"

"Uh hello! Have you not forgotten this deep_ gouge_ on my cheek from this afternoon? There's no way I'm putting anything on it so it can get infected!"

"We know that Kagome. That's why _you're _not the one getting the make up in" Hoshiko pointed out. Then suddenly she produced some form of paint and made identical scratch marks on Sango's face, only they were in purple.

"Wow! Thanks Hoshiko this is awesome!"

"Think of it as the trademark signs for The Pack. Now it's time to go show the boys. Come one" she said sliding the doors open. But then she heard someone at the front door so they went to see where it was. Out in the front porch was Sesshomaru holding a moaning puff ball of fur.

"I think_ this_ belongs to you" he said shoving it in Kagome's face. She took it hesitantly before recognizing that it was Shippo.

Uggg...momma my tummy hurts..." he moaned.

"What happened to him?" she asked glaring at him.

"It seems he got into father's box of unnecessarily high concentrated sugar cookies and got sick. They kicked us both out of the house after that so we're stuck here until it's time to leave."

"Well um...you're definitely not staying here while we still get ready...go see what your brother is doing" Hoshiko stuttered as she tried to keep a straight face in front of her friends. But she couldn't ignore his suit, which was just _too_ flattering on him and he knew it. Sesshomaru grunted before walking away.

"Why'd you send him away?"

"Oh well...uh. Inuyasha probably needs help with stuff...you know him..." she answered trying not to let her blush show. She blames his eyes...those eyes were just too _powerful_. She didn't have to be psychic to know that he was watching her the entire time he was here. That's why she had to kick him out. Otherwise she'd totally look like an idiot and make a fool of herself, trying to forget about him staring at her. And Kagome was in too much of a teasing mood with her human side in control. She just couldn't risk it!

"Hey Hoshiko, you've still gotta pick out what you're gonna wear" she said after laying Shippo down on a futon.

"I know" she muttered.

"We can help you if you want" Sango added.

"No thanks. I've got mine picked for such a formal event"

"Fine then. Let's see it" Kagome said smirking.

"Alright I'll go get it"

'Watch it will be something that only Hoshiko would wear...' Kagome thought wryly.

* * *

"Oh my god...that last one took the cake! I can't believe he told him to do_ that_! No wonder everyone calls him a pervert!" Jakotsu giggled as she listened through the door. They were still on the outside spying on what Miroku considered_ "dating tips"_, but they were more like the _"top 20 ways to get smacked by a girl"_. And the sad part was because Inuyasha was so inexperienced when it came to this type of stuff he was **eating it up**!

"Honestly Bankotsu, I'm beginning to think you should spare him. This is just sad..."

"I know. And to think this is who the boss has to be related to. He's probably on every woman's hit list by now"

"**Oh god! **I can't believe he said that! Bankostu you just have to hear him! He's too funny!" Jakotsu said bawling with laughter.

"Shh! Someone's coming. We've gotta go!" he hissed. Then they all snuck away from the door and pretended to do stuff, only to see Sesshomaru stare at them raising his eyebrow. Then he stopped in front of the door they were previously at before walking in.

"...and furthermore, don't _ever _let her out of your sight. If she talks to a guys or something get in the conversation too. Girls like it because then they know the guy is into them. And get on her case a lot, but don't insult her. To girls it shows you care. And let's not forget the 5 minute rule. Don't go for more that 5 minutes without touching her. She'll think you're not interested. You can even hold her hand or brush against her legs but never twice in a row unless you want her to know you have a preference" Miroku finished grinning.

"What in gods name are you corrupting my brother with?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed walking in.

"Just giving him some dating tips. Do you wants some too?"

"You know, I can now see why Sango slaps you so much. You really **are **a pervert. Where did you get that touching her every five minutes is reassurance that you like her crap?"

"Hey man, I go by what I know. And it is definitely a good idea in my book"

"Well it's a good thing I came. Because I am not going to allow you both to make a fool of yourselves in front of everyone tonight...though I would love to see it for myself. But even **I** have standards. And this is just _too_ sad to find amusement in... so I must intervene in order to keep my conscience clear "

"So you **do **have one? I had no idea" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Watch it whelp. I'm gonna tell you right now Miroku's ideas would get any number of harmful things done to your person. I can leave right now, and you won't have anything but a list of ways to get your ass kicked by a girl."

"No wait! Go ahead and tell us"

"Well first of all, being that I have been on this earth nearly twice as long as the both of you put together whatever I'll tell you will be the** exact **opposite of what he said. And first of all, never, **ever** touch the girl without her permission! **They. Don't. Like. That. **A girl likes it when you pay _attention _to what they're talking about and add some to the conversation, so don't touch her on purpose. They'll think you're not paying attention. Second, don't hover over her when she talks to guys. I know you're gonna want to, but they like it when you give them space. Then they know you trust them. Finally you have to say something nice to her, preferably nothing that has to do with her weight, chest or butt. For some reason if you mention it they think there's something wrong with it and be offended." he explained.

"So you're saying if we do this stuff...we can get chicks?" Miroku asked warily.

"No. I'm saying if you do this you can _keep_ a girl"

"And how sure are you that this stuff will work?" Inuyasha asked belligerently.

"Well you can always go back with _Miroku's _ideas and see what happens"

"No thanks I'd rather not"

"That's what I thought whelp. Now come on. We have to go get the girls. And don't forget what I told you" he said walking out. Inuyasha and Miroku followed shortly. As they came to the living room where all of the girls and the Band of Seven were now located, the men let their mouths drop. Even Sesshomaru was at a loss for words once he saw how Hoshiko was dressed...but it _wasn't _for the same reasons...

"I take it by the way you're both drooling you like their gowns. But what about you? Don't you like my outfit?" Hoshiko said wryly before walking up to Sesshomaru. She was dressed in a women's suit sporting a matching tuxedo hat which was tilted slightly on her head

"Your attire is as unique as your personality. I think it suits you very well" he said whispering the last part low enough for only her to hear.

"Kagome you look...beautiful. I was wondering if you and I could go to the banquet together...as a couple?"

"Really? Well uh...sure...I'd love to go with you..." she said feeling an odd warmth spread over her cheeks. Never in her life had she ever been so timid in her life, not even as a child! She had always been outgoing and adventurous but looking in to his intensely golden eyes it was like she was mesmerized by them and totally forgot how to act around him.

"Words can not express how lovely you are tonight Sango. I would be honored to escort you as well" Miroku said not missing out on the action.

"I'm not sure I can trust you"

"I will be the utmost gentleman, and only for you"

"Fine. But I'll be watching you"

"Well now that we've all gotten ourselves dates I think it's time we go"

"Alright. Shippo? Are you ready to go?"

"Sure! Let's go!" He said while carrying a bunch I wires which were probably the same weight as himself.

"What? _He's_ coming? I thought he was puking his guts out" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"Ototou, if you want Kagome to like you youbetter win his affection.." Sesshomaru whispered low enough for only him to hear. His response was a a soft growl.

"Well what the hell are you guys standing around for? We've got a party to ruin!"

* * *

There are you happy? I was up until 3 in the morning writing this! And only fuled by shots of Pepsi loaded with good 'ol fashioned caffine. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed and will not wake up earlier than one o'clock tomorrow. 


	45. The Banquet: Part One

Hello my peoples. It is I, Tsubaki's Apprentice here to grace you with another gift. Sorry for the delay, did you realize if you go to you can see whatever anime you like? I'm so far ahead of the cartoons it would take years before they got to the ones I have seen so far!

* * *

Chapter 45: The Banquet pt. 1

"Are you guys sure you're ready for this? I mean if we wanted we could say we never volunteered for this thing..."

"What are you talking about? This is the moment we've been preparing for! The time when we can show our stuff! You guys might have bombed the first gig you had but it's not gonna be like that. All you've got to do is have confidence!"

"How do you know what happened? Inuyasha, did you tell her?"

"Hell no! I'm the one that told you both not to tell her. So how did you find out?"

"Um...you mean it really happened? I was just speaking hypothetically"

'_Nice save, big mouth'_

'_Get out of my head'_

'_Nope. I've got...3 hours, 52 minutes and 26 seconds left' _

"Who cares about that? All we have to do tonight is give a kick ass show and we'll all have a clear conscience afterwards" Inuyasha growled.

"He's right. We should be brooding about our mistakes all we have to do is make sure it teaches us not to do it again. Besides, now we've got Kagome, so it's all good. She won't let us go belly up like Naraku did" Miroku said grinning. Kagome perked up at the mention of his name while the other members glared daggers at him.

'Eww! You mean that guy that has a collection of spiders in his locker use to be their guitarist? Wow. They've really come a long way if they chose you!'

'You know your boyfriend is sitting right next to you, why don't you annoy him?' Kagome thought with a smirk. As expected Hoshiko cast a slow glimpse at her date before quickly turning her head again this time with an intense red hue on her face.

'Revenge is sweet...'

* * *

"Is everything ready for tonight?" he asked lowly. Over all of the chatter inside the ball room you wouldn't even think that they were talking.

"Yes, now stop bothering me! I'm looking for my Yashie-bear"

"If you mess this up I swear I you'll live to regret it"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong on my part. What you do with her after my job is over is entirely up to you. But I'm sure those mercenaries won't take too kindly to seeing you"

"Worry about your job and stay out of my business am I clear?"

"You'll get your job done. And after that leave me the hell alone with my Yashie-bear" she said perking up. He only laughed at her, before both of their faces mirrored the same glare though directed at two different people. There with their arms linked were Kagome and Inuyasha followed by his older brother and his date as well as the taigiya and the monk.

"I'm not anymore happier about it than you. Just don't even think about going over and doing something...stupid" but by the time he finished she was gone in the crowd making her way to wards where Kagome was setting up the stage.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Kagome. I'm surprised you're conscious let a lone able to walk. It was a pretty reckless idea to fight me when you knew it was your night of vulnerability."

"I_ won_. So that's all that really matters" she shot back smirking. That's when Hitomi finally got a good view of the damage she had done and smirked as well.

"Kagome, I had no idea that I did that to you. Now I almost feel sorry"

"Don't worry about it. I be sure to return the favor sometime next week. Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to set up"

"Is there a problem Kagome?"

"Well look at Taigiya coming to the rescue. Oh, and how cute. You all decided to put make up on so she didn't look stupid. It's a really nice look for you all. It accentuates your barbaric side. Look I'd love to chat but I've got business to handle. Have fun with your little concert girls" she said walking away. Kagome clenched her fist together so tight her knuckles became white, she was sure if she had her claws right now her hands would be bleeding from how tight they were.

"Don't let her get to you 'Gome."

"Oh, I'm not. As a matter of fact I have an idea of the opening number now"

"You mean you didn't choose already!?!" Miroku asked outraged. All up the sudden he appeared out of nowhere glaring at his cousin.

"Nope. But _now_ I know. So strap up and let get going. Shippo is gonna add the piano and trumpet sounds from his computer."

"Everthing's set. Let's go kick some ass" Inuyasha said walking up to them. Kagome gave him a thumb's up sign and smiled. As soon as they walked on to stage the entire hall began to quiet down awaiting their performances.

"Hello everyone. Tonight's first song is dedicated to one a special person whom makes herself the center of the world everyday. She is actually the one who inspired me to write this. And just because I don't want to embarrass her _yet_ I won't say her name. This is for you Hitomi!" she said grining. Then Miroku began playing his drums signaling the beginning.

_Kagome_

(**Everyone Else**)

_**All**_

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and _

_top hats with the doorman.  
And from that moment, _

_you'll be out of place and under dressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and_

_loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and... _

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and

_top hats with the doorman.  
And from that moment,_

_you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and_

_loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and... _

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan.

Then she sauntered around the stage arrogantly, trying to mock Hitomi at the same time.

'Given the opportunity, Kagome can be about as belligerent as Inuyasha. I wonder if it's a bad habit she picked up from you otouto?' Sesshomaru thought with a mild amusement. Seeing Kagome egging that other demoness on was somthing he'd fully expect to come from Inuyasha. But at the same time he was not shocked_ she_ could be that way as well. 

I am the new cancer,

_never looked better_

_you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips _

_"when did she get at all confident?" _

**(Haven't you heard that)**

_I'm the new cancer  
Never looked better, and_

_you can't stand it _

Next is a trip to the,

_the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up_** (keep up)**

_with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are _

_a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is _**("cheap")**

_I bet to them you look like_** (shit)**.

Talk to the mirror,

_Oh! choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
_

_Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box_

_on the table,  
They just so happen to be laced_

_with nitroglycerin. _

I am the new cancer,

_never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips _

_"when did she get at all confident?"_

_  
_**Haven't you heard that**

_I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better and_

_you can't stand it..._

Then suddenly the music started to slow down dramatically with a waltz tune and caught almost everyone off guard, which was exactly what Kagome wanted to happen. They all stopped their dancing to watch her sing again and see what would happen now.

_  
**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it  
Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it  
**  
And I know, _

_and I know, _

_It just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, _

_so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch. _

And I know,

_and I know, _

_it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up...  
_

_I've never been so surreptitious,_

_so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch!

* * *

_

As soon as her song ended the entire room erupted with applause. Kagome took a bow before turning back to her fellow band mates with a smug look on her face.

"And that, is how it's done. Now that I've gotten them excited it's time for you all to deliver the goods."

"Very well. I think it's time I made my anticipated debut. Kagome I'll have to ask you to sit this one out, simply because I think this song wouldn't be suitable for a female to sing. Inuyasha, you'll have to do the honors for me" Miroku said faking a dramatic tone.

"No way! I'm not singing whatever perverted song you picked out."

"Come on Inuyasha. It's not like it's possible to _sing_ porn" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He _is_ a pervert you know"

"Look, I've got no idea what's going on but if you don't get your sorry asses up here and start singing they're gonna start throwing things at you" Sesshomaru hissed peeking his head behind the curtains before going back out again. .

"Fine then. Kagome you still remember the basics about drums right?"

"I'll have you know I am skilled in 8 other instruments..._including _the drums. But my preference is still lead guitar"

"Good then. You can man the drums and I'll sing it."

"Have fun." she said nonchlantly.

"Kagome! You can let him sing1 it will probably be borderline to something perverted and unsuitable for human ears!"

"But lady Sango! I dedicated this song to you!"

"The more reason to keep you from singing it" she growled.

"Look it's not like we have much of a choice anyway so I guess he has to go on until we can decide what else to play." Inuyasha said gruffly. Sango shot him a dirty look but admitted defeat.

"Fine. Just this once. But I swear I'll kill you if there is anything perverted at all in it."

"Good! Here's what we're playing!" he said handing them the tabs for it. They looked it over for one second before Sango's face became red with a mix of fury and embarassment.

"**Oh hell no! No way!"**

"Too late. We're on. Swallow your pride and live with it. Besides if you look past the naughty visuals it's got the hottest beat!"

"Next time we'll let Inuyasha sing it and see how you feel..."

"Are we ready yet?"

"Yeah sure dog-boy. Don't get your panty hose in a bunch"

"Okay then! Let's go!"

* * *

Sorry for the** supreme** delay with this chapter. I got so backed up in my school work that it wasn't even funny. And on top of that I had to take 3 freaking midterms in the same week which I happened to do mostly well on...you'll be able to tell if I'm doing good in school or not by how frequent chapters come in from now on. But don't worry. T.A's still got it under control! Hey look out for my new Naruto valentine's fic coming up! As of now I can not come up with a title...but I guess you can just look on my profile when it comes... 


	46. The Banquet: Part Two

Hello everyone. I am so sorry this took so long. It was thw worse wrtiter's block ever in history. I might just commit suicide if that ever happens again! I was so out of it. But anyways, I saw this cool manga called Gokusen and it is so cool! So I guess it wasn't a total drag for me. But i reall want to finish this story while I'm still alive...

* * *

Chapter 46: The Banquet Part II 

"Are you sure about this Miro? 'Cause if you freeze up on there I will so kick your ass" Kagome said dangerously.

"It's something I have to do...for my dearest Sango"

"Save it monk cause it ain't working. Get your ass on that stage and start before I change my mind"

"Very well here I go" he said sighing. Then he whispered something in to Inuyasha's ear before he stepped up on to the stage.

"_This song is dedicated to a very special someone here today. And though she does not quite have the same feelings as me, I'd like to express mine for her"_ he announced. He then whispered something in to Inuyasha's ears before walking up to the mic again. Behind him, Inuyasha started an intro and Kagome instantly recognized it before following suit and making a steady beat. Sango got beat red knowing what the song was going to be too.

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask, polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house_

_while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

It took all of Sango's not to go wring that pervert for all he was worth. This song was borderline to something even worse than she imagined. Why in their right minds were they dancing and encouraging this pervert? Did they even understand what he was singing?!

_Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in _

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer

_when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel_

_while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

Sango was ready to find the nearest object and hit him until he was unconscious. That was the only way she'd calm down and prevent the oncoming blush rising in to her cheeks. The only thing keeping her calm enough to do her prat was imagining all of the ways she could torture him afterwards. And if anyone objected? They'd just end up like him

_  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals _

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'**  
"that's my dad outside the car!"**

_  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
We were switching our positionsI guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
_

_Screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

After a while, Sango calmed down and got over her embarrassment and actually took in what was happening. The guests were all dancing or trying to dance to the music and Kagome and Inuyasha were both so engrossed in their music. But what shocked her the most was how much fo a different person Miroku was when he sang. Not only did he have a great voice, but he also had this energy and showmanship that was amazing!

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

At the end everyone cheered again and Sango looked at them with wide eyes.

'He actually did it!' she thought amazed.

"Go and congratulate him" a voice behind her said. She looked to see Hoshiko grinning at her.

"I...I couldn't"

"Stop making excuses and go over there" she said before shoving Sango. She closed her eyes as she felt herself hit a hard surface.

"Sango? Did you like the song? I was so nervous up there but when I saw you watching it was like I lost it all" Miroku said catching her. As she struggled to find the right words to say, she felt something where it shouldn't have been and then loud slap echoed before she stormed off. Kagome who was having a light conversation with Inuyasha, went after her.

"Was it something I said?" he asked holding his stinging cheek. Inuyasha glared at him before bonking him on the head.

"Sango? Are okay?"

"I'm fine Kagome"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just when I was getting the courage to tell him how I feel, he feels me up like he usually does and I get mad"

"You know, after being with him so long you shouldn't be surprised. My cousin is a pervert...but you know, he only acts that way when he's around you" she said smirking.

"I know. It's like he only wants to embarrass me"

"Well you know...if you can't tell him how you feel in words...why don't you try through song. Miro maybe be a pervert but isn't a complete idiot."

"You know what? I think I have an idea"

Minutes later both girls came back with evil grins on their faces which unnerved their band mates. Somewhere in the back of his head a little voice was screaming run away but Inuyasha ignored walked over.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah. And Sango wants do the next"

"Okay. We're ready wen you are"

"Alright. I'm gonna also dedicate this song to someone. I never get my feeling out in words so a friend said I should do it in my song. So here it is"she said

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal. _

**Go!**

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

All around the crowd watched her in amazement. They never suspected she'd be able to sing so forcefully. Sesshomaru smirked at all the gaping faces. He knew it was a good idea to sign them up if this response could come from their first gig imagine how many fans they might get after they went around and played. He suspected that many of the people in the banquet would probably come if they recognized them.

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved _

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation

_  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart _

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

_  
Whoa I'll never give inWhoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice_

Miroku was speechless as he heard the emotions mixed in to her song. Was this how she might have seen him when he was singing? Was she mesmerized by his voice and shocked at how his personalities had totally changed? Listening to her sing made his heart well with such an intense feeling that he couldn't even begin to describe.

'I think I may be falling in love with you Sango' he thought shocked.

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

_  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

after he song ended everyone was even more pumped even though you could tell that from all of the past applause they were getting tired and losing their energy, but not by that much. It was as if every time another one played a song they bounced back up ready to dance and do all sorts of things to show their approval.

"Well dear, it seems as if Inuyasha and his little friends are entertaining our guests quite well. But I don't think our guess will last much longer or Inuyasha is going to let them dance themselves to death"

"I'll see to it that Sesshomaru tell them to take a break for a while. I think they should be able to enjoy the festivities too"

* * *

You're taking a break now go get a refreshment or whatever else you want you won't be playing until after dinner"

"What!? Come one I was in the zone!" Miroku complained.

"Pipe down you perv. I am going to go get my groove on now. And obviously Sango won't be there all night. So why don't you take my hint and go"

"You should take your own advice. Inuyasha doesn't look like he's the patient type so you better hurry. Lot's of eligible females are here tonight" Miroku shot back smirking.

"Hah! who said we were official yet? I have savor my last moments of being single. As a matter of fact the first person who asks me to dance I'll say yes to"

"Then will you offer me a dance?"

"Of course I will" she said before turning around to see who had asked her. Her heart felt like it immediately went cold and if she weren't so petrified she might have screamed.

* * *

Hahaha! Yay behold my cliffy prowess! I bet you can't guess who it is...one hint, it's not Kouga... 


End file.
